It hurts more than you think
by narutonoob66
Summary: UPDATE: Fiction is being rewritten. Summary: Sasuke is losing grips on his relationship with Naruto. When a new roommate is introduced, things develop between them, but their lives fail to get better.
1. I'm bleeding

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter 1: I'm bleeding..**

Sasuke's expression was blank. The only indication of his annoyance was the sigh that escaped his lips every now and again as he packed his clothing and other belongings into several duffle bags. "Could you please stop slurping, dobe?" The pale teen growled at the other occupant of the room.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, which was colored blue from the slushy. "You're just mad that you have to move." He retorted, resuming drinking his beverage even though it still made the noise.

"Hn.." Was the older male's reply, roughly zipping up a bag and throwing it in the pile with the others. He let out a huff of exhaustion, glancing around the room to make sure he had everything. "That's it, I guess.." He mumbled to himself, blowing a bit of his bangs out of his face. "Help me carry these." He told Naruto, not bothering to ask or say please.

"Sure thing, teme-hime." The tanned male said as he shouldered half of the bags. "Holy Godzilla, what do you have in here? Cinderblocks?" Naruto complained, struggling to open the door with the weight on his shoulders.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied smartly, pulling the dorm door shut as he exited. "It's two floors up, 408." He informed the blonde, pushing him in the direction of the elevator.

It didn't take them long to get there, opening the door using the key he'd been given. Thankfully, the room was empty. "I have to help you put this all back..?" Naruto asked, dropping the two bags he'd been given on the floor with a thud.

"What..? Like you helped me pack in the first place.. All you did was slurp that noisy drink and make lewd comments every time I bent over." The Uchiha retorted, yanking open the empty set of drawers on what he'd figured out what his side of the room. "Just.. Can you set my desktop up right here, and plug in all my electronics..? You know how to do that." Sasuke said, gesturing at the small desk beside him.

"Yeah, but if I accidentally download a shit load of porn due to the carelessness of my judgment, then that's your fault."

The pale teen rolled his eyes, throwing his clothing into the drawers. Four of them, to be exact. And they were smaller than his old ones, so he had to pack them tight, which he didn't like.. It made things wrinkly, even though it was just boxers, socks and pajamas.. Next, he began to hang up his clothing, mostly white shorts, black shorts, and dark colored jeans. He only had a few t-shirts, which were also relatively plain. He wasn't one for extravagant dress, unlike Naruto, who clad his body in ugly orange..

"Oi, teme, you've got icky manga in your folders." The younger teen said, clicking around and digging through Sasuke's computer.

"That's yours, you idiot.. You downloaded that last weekend when you were drunk. My desktop is for research and homework, and you've gone and polluted it with your filth." Sasuke explained, dragging his toiletries into the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah.. I think I remember reading them.."

"No, you started masturbating, so I put you to bed.."

A snicker was heard across the room, and Naruto hopped up to crowd around him in the bathroom. Horrible timing, as well.. Just as he hoped up on the counter, Sasuke dropped a small black box, spilling out several razor blades on the ground. "Ne, Sasuke.. I thought you quit that.." The blonde said, sliding down to pick them up. "Show me your arms.."

Sasuke sighed, ignoring him as he stacked his towels on an empty shelf. "I haven't done anything, not that I answer to you."

The tanned teenager frowned, grabbing one of the Uchiha's wrists and turning him around. He yanked up both of Sasuke's sleeves, examining the pale, scarred up arms. A few were semi-fresh, the scabs flaking away and the skin pink around them. "You liar.." He said, his thumb tracing over the newest looking one. "Why'd you do these..?"

The older male sighed, pulling his arms away and covering them up. "I was stressed out.. Get over it, it's been almost a year since the last time.." When he turned back around to remove a few more items, he saw the look of concern and hurt in his companion's eyes.

"We.. Got in a big fight a few weeks ago.. Did you do them because of that..?" His head was hanging low, fixating his gaze on the bland beige floor tiles.

Another exasperated sigh escaped the pale Uchiha, and he set his duffle bag back on the ground. "I cracked, alright..? You weren't there to stop me, not that it's your fault.."

The blonde suddenly moved closer, throwing his arms around the older teen. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, I won't argue with you anymore.."

"Get off, deadlast. I like arguing with you." He said, with no real meaning behind the first sentence. His lips found the other's tan forehead, kissing him softly. "Help me finish unpacking, and then we'll take a nap."

Naruto nodded, backing away and heading into the bedroom. Without a word, or his usual rude quips and insults, he plugged up Sasuke's cell phone, lap top, alarm clock, and radio. Once he'd completed his assigned tasks, he proceeded to put the sheets and blankets on his lover's bed, the way he knew he liked them. He climbed on the soft mattress, which was much smaller than the one when Sasuke had a single room.

A few moments later, he felt cool arms slipping around him as the bed dipped slightly due to added weight. A soft kiss was applied to the back of his head, and before either of them knew it, they were asleep together.

Nearly an hour later, another pale figure entered the room, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the pair laying in the bed. "It's so cute, I think I might vomit.." He said, drily, effectively waking the two. He paid them no more attention than that, though, heading into the bathroom and locking the door.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, sitting up slowly. Naruto did the same thing, but stood up from the bed completely. "I guess I should go finish that homework I've got for tomorrow.." He said, glancing at his lover's clock.

The pale teen nodded, standing up and moving over to where the blonde stood. "Put some actual effort into it. We don't need you failing a class this semester." He said, before moving to give him a quick kiss. "I'll be online, if you need help with any of it."

"Thanks. I'll see you later..?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I'll come over after a while. But I'm gonna do some research for that English paper I've got."

"That's fine, then." The blonde returned the kiss with a slightly longer one, before bounding out of the room, calling a "later" over his shoulder.

He hated when Naruto left.. It always had him feeling somewhat empty. That little moron was something of a liking he had.. With a sigh, Sasuke turned and knocked on the bathroom door. It was oddly silent in there, and he had been informed of his new roommate's behavior. Even though he had done and still did the same thing, even if it made him a hypocrite, he wasn't allowed to sit back and let it happen.

"What do you want..?" Gaara called from the other side of the door.

"You have to come out. Iruka says you aren't allowed to lock the door." Sasuke replied.

The red head yanked open the barrier, sending him a glare. "I wasn't doing anything. Want to strip search me..?"

The younger male narrowed his eyes. "Cute." He said, sarcastically. "Rule is, if you lock the door three times while I'm here, Iruka's taking the door off."

"Don't care."

"Me either." Sasuke turned and retrieved his laptop, ending the small conversation as he sat on his bed. He pulled open his messenger application, sending the only person on his list a message.

Sasuke: …. I don't like this.

Naruto: Like what..?

Sasuke: This Gaara kid..

Naruto: ?

Sasuke: My new roommate..

Naruto: Oooh. Yeah, I don't like him either..

Sasuke: You've never met him, but I assure you won't like him.

Naruto: I just don't like him, cause you don't.

Sasuke: You're weird.

Naruto: I know.

Sasuke: … Are you doing your homework..?

Naruto: uh.. Depends. What do you mean by 'doing'?

Sasuke: Start working on it, deadlast. You're calculus grade is shit..

Naruto: I'm just kidding. Yeah, I'm working on it..

Sasuke: Good. How many more problems?

Naruto: Just three, I think. Pretty easy, too. Maybe.

Sasuke: Then get it done.

Naruto: Wanna watch me? I'll turn on my cam. You know that's hot.

Sasuke: Haha, dobe. Not a chance.

Naruto: Way to crush my dreams, Sasuke.

Sasuke: You'll live.

Naruto: I know.

Naruto: I bet I can finish them before you get up here

Sasuke: There's a stipulation to that, and I know it.

Naruto: Yeah. If I finish them by the time you get here, you'll bottom next time we do it.

Sasuke: Why are you so smutty?

Naruto: It adds a little spice to this boring dormitory.

Sasuke: Alright. Sure. If you have your calculus homework finished, and correct (I will be checking it), then I agree to meet your conditions.

Naruto: Why are you so weird talky?

Sasuke: It adds a little elegance to your inappropriate dialogue.

Naruto: Touché.

Sasuke: Alright, well, you better work fast. I'm on my way up.

Naruto: Well, you better walk fast, I've already completed one of the final three.

Sasuke: I'm confident.

_You are now logged out. Please enter your username and password to continue to send or receive messages._

Sasuke stood up, shoving his laptop under the bed. "I'm going out. Iruka says I have to be back here by seven every night, but that doesn't mean I won't be back before then." He said to Gaara as he grabbed his key to the new room and slipped on his shoes.

"You'll learn rather quickly that I don't care."

The Uchiha wasn't in the mood for any kind of idiotic banter, heading out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Sorry, kid. Working on the panels right now. You'll have to take the stairs…" Said a random maintenance man, who was obviously nowhere close to being finished with his work.. They got paid by the hour after all..

The pale teen made his way to the stairs, knowing already that the time it would take to go down the three flights of stairs would be plenty of time for Naruto to finish his calculus homework. He wasn't particularly thrilled about losing that bet..

Once he got there, Naruto was standing outside of his dorm, holding the finished paper up for him to see.

"Don't brag. It's unbecoming."

A smirk covered the tan teen's mouth. "Oh, I'll be coming, alright."

"Hn.. We'll see." Sasuke replied, pushing him out of the way and walking into his room. He sat down on the corner of the bed, toeing off his shoes. "I'm not taking it today." He announced, pulling his legs underneath him.

"No fair. You lost the bet."

The Uchiha smirked. "I'll make it up to you."

Naruto wasn't sure what that look meant, but he thought he might like it. "Right now..?"

"Yeah."

"Like.. Right now, right now?"

Sasuke's expression deflated. "No, right now tomorrow afternoon. Now, do you want it, or not..?"

The blonde grinned, flopping down on his bed and spreading his arms and legs. "Have your way with me, Sasuke." He said, cheekily, his eyes shut.

The pale teen quirked a brow, turning to sit in between Naruto's legs. His fingers worked slowly, teasingly, to unfasten the other's pants, his hand forming a gentle grip on his forming erection. "Get ready, deadlast. It'll probably make your head explode." So he was a little cocky. Whatever.

Without considering how much the younger teen would want this now, he dipped his head down, running his tongue over the tip before swallowing as much of his member as he could. It was hard not to gag, but that was a given with Naruto's size. At least he could hear the dobe groaning encouragement.

He sucked hard as he came up, licking the small amount of fluid there before going back down, this time letting Naruto's cock reach the back of his throat. His fingers wrapped around the base, massaging him and squeezing. He hummed as his tongue rubbed the underside of the tanned male's organ.

The vibrations from Sasuke's mouth were just enough to send him over the edge, spilling his seed straight down the back of the Uchiha's throat.

The pale teen sat up, swallowing what was left in his mouth. He looked down at Naruto. "If you tell me 'how I did', I'll rip your balls off." In his mind, there was nothing worse than hearing the blonde idiot say 'you did great'.

Naruto wasn't sure he could even speak. His brain was swimming around in his skull, but the grin on his face said enough. He sat up, giving Sasuke a brief kiss. "Alright, I won't tell you how you did."

Gaara had waited a few minutes until he was sure the other occupant wasn't coming back. He stood up and headed into the bathroom, digging out the razor blade he'd hidden on the small ledge of the open-up mirror. He lifted his t-shirt, slicing open the skin across his abdomen and sides. The red-head bit down into his lip as the wounds began to bleed, dropping down his black shirt.

He turned the blade on his arms, the sharpness biting into his wrists. His life sustenance spilled out from the cuts, but he didn't mind it at all. He repeated the actions on his right arm, hiding the blade back in its rightful location. The pale teen grabbed a towel and wet it, wiping the marks until they stopped bleeding.

He changed his shirt as he got back into his room, tossing the now stained one into his hamper, which he kept next to his dresser. Gaara lay down on his bed, unable to find a comfortable position due to the wounds on his stomach and sides.

It wasn't until Sasuke woke up that he realized he'd even been asleep in the first place, jerking up into a sitting position in the bed. Naruto was typing away on his laptop, seated at his desk across the room.

"Who are you talking to..?" He asked, the fact that he'd just woken up obvious in his voice.

"Just Neji." He typed a few more words, before turning to face Sasuke. "He says 'hi'. I showed him you sleeping on the cam. The general consensus on Facebook is that you're super cute asleep."

Sasuke frowned. "You put pictures of me sleeping on your Facebook..?"

Naruto nodded.

"You're so stupid.. What time is it..?"

"Uh.. Ten after."

Sasuke quirked a brow. "After what, deadlast?"

The blonde turned around again and sent him a glare. "After nine, teme."

The Uchiha dropped his face into his hands. "Christ.. I'm supposed to be back there by seven.."

"You have a curfew now..?" Naruto sounded annoyed.

"Yeah. I have to watch the baby so he doesn't give himself any boo-boos." Sasuke stood up from the bed, heading over to Naruto's chair. "I'll get online when I get there." He said, leaning down to kiss Naruto.

The younger teen put a hand on the back of Sasuke's head, holding him there as he kissed him back, despite the struggles put forth from his partner.

The older male allowed it for a moment before roughly pushing Naruto away, a smirk on his face. "See ya, moron."

"Later."

With that, the pale teen left Naruto's room, heading back into his own. Luckily, Gaara was asleep, and alive, in his own bed. He breathed a sigh of relief, retrieving his laptop and signing on to his messenger.

Sasuke: Well, he looks alive.

Naruto: Poke him with a stick to make sure.

Sasuke: No thanks. Any reason in particular you would wake up a sleeping dragon..?

Naruto: Good thinking..

Sasuke: It's always been obvious who had the better logical skills here.

Naruto: Well, I'd rather be illogical than bottom as much as you do.

Sasuke: I'll have to disagree with that. I believe, if I've counted correctly, that you've taken it from me just a few more times than I have from you.

Naruto: You keep count?

Naruto: That's gross.

Sasuke: You're illogical, remember? It's normal.

Naruto: Oh, yeah. You're right.

Naruto: Sarcasm.

Sasuke: You know what sarcasm means..? I'm amazed.

Naruto: You're a douche, that's what you are.

Sasuke: At least I smell clean.

Naruto: That's disgusting..

Naruto: I can't believe you just said that.

Sasuke: I can't believe you don't believe I just said that.

Sasuke: I've said worse haven't I?

Naruto: For example..?

Sasuke: That time your friend caught us doing it in the shower

Naruto: I don't remember..

Sasuke: I told him I was thoroughly enjoying where your penis was, and I'd appreciate him leaving so you could put it back.

Naruto: Hm.. Don't remember.

Sasuke: You should. He blabbed his mouth to the whole school.

Sasuke: You got called 'Sasuke-doer' for a whole semester

Naruto: Really..?

Sasuke: You're a moron.

Naruto: Well at least I'm not gay.

Sasuke: If you keep being stupid, I'm going to bed.

Naruto: You make me so sad.

Naruto: Just kidding.

Naruto: Have you checked on your kid..?

Sasuke: Real funny.

Sasuke: No, but I'm fixing to take a shower.

Naruto: Alright. Coming back when you're done..?

Sasuke: I suppose.

Sasuke: Be back in ten..

Naruto: Okay.

Sasuke shut his laptop, standing from his bed and retrieving his black pajama bottoms and jacket.. He headed into the bathroom, shutting the door before stripping down. He turned on the warm water, wanting nothing more than to stand in its comforting stream for the rest of the night. But, as all good things must, the shower came to an end. The pale teen got out, and quickly dried before slipping into the clothing he'd brought.

He tossed the towel towards the hamper… And missed. He sighed and walked over, bending down to pick it up and set it in with the others. That's when he noticed the towel on top of the pile, its white cotton material stained with a brighter color of red. Blood, actually.

He rolled his eyes, heading back into the bedroom. "Gaara." He said, effectively waking the other from his slumber. "You took advantage of me being out of the room, and you left the evidence in the bathroom."

"Don't care.."

"I do. I have to take the blame for you mishaps, and I don't find it funny."

With an annoyed sigh, Gaara sat up in his bed. "I don't care."

Sasuke headed over to the other's bed, grabbing him by his shirt collar. "Straighten the fuck up, or I'm moving out, and I won't give a shit what happens to your dumb ass after that."

The red-head formed a tight grip on Sasuke's wrists, yanking them out of his shirt. "Don't touch me." He said, pushing the other away. "Nobody cares anyway. Why would it bother me if one more person didn't give a shit..?"

He watched as Gaara stood up and headed towards the bathroom. He knew what he would do if he got in there, so the younger teen put himself between the other and the bathroom door. "Relax, Gaara. I can't let you in there."

"I've got to piss.."

"Then I'll watch."

Gaara frowned, turning on his heel and heading towards the dorm door.

Sasuke beat him there, too. "You're not leaving. You're not going to the bathroom. Just sit down and forget about it."

A look of anger suddenly came over the older male, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Forget about it..? It's the only thing I have..! I'm seventeen, and still in tenth grade! I have no family that wants me, no friends! I've never had a girl friend, nobody gives a damn about me, and you want me to forget about hurting myself?" It was probably the most amount of words he'd ever spoke in a day, much less in a minute.

Well.. That caught him by surprise. "I'm sure somebody cares about you.." Which also caught him by surprise. Had he ever offered any form of comfort to anyone other than Naruto..?

"No. Not a single person.. I grew up in an orphanage, while my siblings grew up in a fucking mansion, because everyone blames me for my mom dying..!"

Sasuke swallowed. What could be said to that..?

"She died giving birth to me, if you're wondering.. And it's my fucking fault. So nobody talks to me.."

"I'll talk to you." Oops.. Well.. The cat was out of the bag now. And everyone knew they were exceptionally hard to put back in the bag.

"Yeah, right.. What would you talk to me about..? All the money you have..? Your precious fucking boyfriend..? What could you possibly have in common with a self-mutilating freak..?"

Without thinking about what this would spark between them, Sasuke turned over his arm, pushing up the sleeve of his hoodie. His skin was covered with scars, some pale pink, and others white.

Gaara's brows furrowed, his pale fingers coming up to trace a few. "I.. I didn't know." He said, green eyes coming up to meet black ones.

The Uchiha shrugged. "Being rich doesn't exactly have its perks. My parents fought because of money, divorced because of money, and my brother hates me because I got more of the money from their will because I haven't gone to college yet. Itachi graduated the year before they died.." He pulled his arm back, covering them back up with his sleeve. "They were in the car together, on the way to meet their lawyer to find out how much money my dad would have to pay my mom for spousal and child support, and they got in a wreck. Money isn't exactly the happiest thing in the world.."

He wasn't sure what to say.. But.. "Can we be friends then..?" He didn't know what that entailed, though he supposed it couldn't be too hard.

"Sure." Sasuke said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Without saying anything else, Gaara got back into his bed, covering himself with the blankets and falling back asleep with ease. Sasuke's expression was confused. He had an idea this might end up badly..

The younger male sat back down on his bed, opening up his laptop.

Sasuke: Back..

Naruto: Enjoy it..?

Sasuke: Not particularly.. I might be in trouble after all, for staying out late..

Naruto: Why..?

Sasuke: I'm not sure my roommate would appreciate me mentioning it..

Naruto: That bad, huh..?

Sasuke: Yeah..

Naruto: Anyway.. Can I come up to sleep with you? It's cold.

Sasuke: Sure.. But just to sleep, alright?

Naruto: I promise.

_Naruto has signed off and will receive your messages when he/she logs back in._

_Sasuke sighed and stood up to open the door, standing in the frame until Naruto got there. "Didn't want you to knock and wake him up.." _

_Naruto nodded, stepping inside the now dark room and crawling into Sasuke's bed. He heard the other locking the door, and soon felt him crawling in behind him. The younger teen turned on his side, smiling at his lover. "I love you." _

"_You, too.." Sasuke rarely actually said the whole thing.. "Night, dobe.." He said, kissing him gently._

"_Night." _


	2. Lovers

Chapter 2: Lovers

Sasuke woke in the cold of his room to lips of a blazing temperature tracing their way down his bare chest. He lifted his head to view who would be causing him such a nuisance in his own room as he was trying to sleep, and discovered it was none other than his blonde haired boyfriend. Of course. Who else would it be? Definitely not that Gaara kid, who looked to be about as cold as the polar ice caps.

The Uchiha let his head fall back on the pillow with a soft plop, allowing the pleasure to continue. He let his face tilt to the side, his eyes falling on pale green ones. It took him a moment to realize that Gaara was watching, and once he did, he shot up in bed, bumping Naruto's face on the way up with his arm.

"Ouuuucch, teme, what the fuck..?" The blonde wailed, his hand flying up to cover his nose. "Ahh, shit, it's bleeding." He announced as he pushed Sasuke's shoulder with his free hand. "I thought you were awake already, asshole."

Sasuke heard a snicker across the room as Naruto disappeared into the bathroom, turning on the sink to wash off his face. "What the hell are you laughing at? You scared me, watching us all creepy like.."

Gaara shrugged as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I've never seen anything like that, so I was.. Amused."

The raven haired teen glared, pulling his blankets up to cover his chest. He could have sworn he went to bed with a jacket on last night.. Naruto had a nasty habit of undressing him as he slumbered, though.. "Maybe you should ask Naruto to borrow his porn collection if you wanna see people doing it, but otherwise, don't watch me. It's weird."

The tanned teenager came back in the bedroom, sitting down next to Sasuke. "You owe me now, douche bag. That hurt."

"You'll live.."

The red-head stood up from his bed, grabbing a few articles of clothing from his closet. "I'm taking a shower.."

The Uchiha considered calling 'don't lock the door' to the other's retreating back, but once the door shut, he didn't hear the click of the lock, so there was no point. Practically as soon as the other was out of sight, Naruto was pushing him back against the mattress, taking his place on top of him. "Would you not do this now, please..?"

The younger male ignored him as he ground their hips together, despite Sasuke's protest. "I can finish by the time he gets out."

"I know that well enough, Uzumaki. You don't need to prove it." He said, his hands finding Naruto's shoulders. He attempted to push him off, but the blonde had much more brute strength than he did.

"Just let me, Sasuke.. I want you."

The lust in the other's voice made Sasuke shiver, but he knew entirely too well this was a bad idea. "Quit it, Naruto." He demanded, his tone more serious now as he pushed Naruto off of him hard enough to practically knock him off the bed.

"Christ, Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with you..?" The tanned male asked, standing up from he bed and putting on the shirt he'd taken off last night.

"My fucking roommate is in the shower, due to pop out literally any second, and you're trying to have sex with me? You want to get caught..?"

Naruto shrugged the shirt down his shoulders, stepping into his flip-flops. "I'm going back to my room. Let me know when you decide I'm more important that someone you just fucking met yesterday." With that, the blonde stormed from the room, making a point to slam the door as hard as possible.

Sasuke flinched when the door shut, letting out a sigh. He lay back on his bed, exhaling loudly again as his pale roommate exited the shower, hair wet and plastered to his face.

"Wow, that was some show of affection." Gaara stated, bringing a damp towel up and running it through his hair.

"He's a drama queen at times. You'll learn to ignore his tantrums." He returned. His cell phone began to ring in his pocket, and with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, he pulled it out to answer. "What..?"

"What? Not hello?"

"Hello..?"

"Nice, sarcasm. As always.."

"What the hell is wrong with you..?" Sasuke had noticed the passed couple of days a change in Naruto, and it was beginning to annoy him.

"With me..? What's wrong with you..? We've had sex in the bathrooms, in the locker room showers, in classrooms.. Why can't we have sex in your room..?"

"Perhaps it has to due with the fact that no one was in those rooms at the time. Someone was in here, Naruto, and that's just gross.."

"No, someone was in the bathroom, with the door shut. It's not like we wouldn't have been able to hear him getting out of the shower. Water stopping is a clear sign someone's about to leave the bathtub. Duh.."

"Duh..? What are you, seven..?"

"No, what are you, retarded..?"

"Shut up. And grow up, too. Please."

A sigh was heard on the other line. "Grow up?"

"Yeah. Grow up. Learn to listen when someone says something, and learn to get the fuck over it when you don't get your way."

"Oh, you mean like cut myself..? That's getting over it..? You can't take an argument over beans without slicing your arms open. Wouldn't that make me more grown up than you..?"

"Wow, you're so mature. Insults are definitely the way to do it."

"Wow, you're so sarcastic. Avoiding shit and not confronting it is the way to do it."

"I don't want to deal with this right now, so just shut up.."

"And if I make you deal with it..? You'll just go kill yourself, right..?"

"Yeah, I'll kill myself over your dumbass.."

"You know..? I'm done. I can't put up with _your dumbass anymore."_

"_So, what? You're gonna leave me..?" _

"_Yeah, Sasuke.. It's over."_

_Sasuke felt something snap inside of him, and a part of his brain told him he should probably just stop before this progressed any further. "Fine, then. Don't worry, you won't see me ever again." He snapped his phone shut, and ignored every warning from his body. Pushing himself up from the bed, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. _

"_Hey, you can't lock the door, either." _

_The voice from the other side of the door was muffled, but the words were still clear. "Leave me alone." Sasuke replied, yanking a drawer out. He grabbed what he needed and let the drawer fall to the ground as he opened the small box he kept his razors in. He pulled a blade out and quickly slashed it lengthways up his arm, again and again and again. Each cut got deeper and the blood pouring out made it hard to distinguish free skin from the wounds. He couldn't tell if he'd hit a vein or not, but he knew he could hear Gaara pounding on the door and yelling at him._

_Naruto had finally gotten to their dorm, bursting in without knocking. "Where is he..?" Concern was heavy in his words. "Did he lock it..? Don't you have a key..?" _

_Gaara nodded and moved quickly to his desk, shuffling through the drawers to find the key to the bathroom. _

"_Sasuke, open the fucking door..!" Naruto yelled. "God, please, I was just mad, don't do this..!" _

_The pale teen immediately realized he'd messed up, mumbling an apology. But he figured it was probably too late, as he was rapidly losing his ability to focus as well as his balance. He felt himself falling backwards, but he didn't feel himself hitting the ground, though his head did make a rather gory sound as it hit the tile. _

"_I.. I can't find the key.." Gaara said, continuing to search for it through the room. "Shit, I can't find it.."_

_Naruto wasn't planning on waiting any longer anyway, throwing his weight into the door several times until it finally broke open. "Christ, Sasuke, what were you thinking..?" He was already on his knees by his side before he'd even finished speaking, pulling the older male into his lap. He was so full of adrenaline, he didn't even register that he'd ever dialed for an ambulance, or the trip to the hospital, or nearly the hour and a half it took to stitch Sasuke up and pump him back full of blood.._

_Sasuke knew just by the smell that he wasn't in his room. Alcohol and something else he couldn't identify were burning his nostrils, and the bright lights hurt his eyes before he'd even opened them. He realized that he was in a hospital, but.. He couldn't remember why or how he'd gotten there. He looked around, seeing Naruto asleep in a chair nearby. _

_He glanced down at his arm, which was stitched up.. Just the site of it made him nauseous, and he had to look away. The memory of what had happened suddenly came back to him.. "Naruto.." _

_The blonde jerked awake, fear obvious in his eyes.._

"_I'm sorry.." He mumbled, though apologizing was more than uncharacteristic of him.. He knew better than to try things like he'd tried, but.. Sometimes it felt like his body took over and paid no attention to what his mind really wanted. _

"_Don't apologize.. Just don't do it again.." Naruto finally replied, standing up and heading over to the side of Sasuke's bed. "Listen.. I'm sorry about all that stuff I said.. I don't want to break up. I was just mad.."_

"_I know. Don't worry about it.." _

"_I have to, Sasuke. You tried to kill yourself.." He sat down on the less that soft mattress, leaning over on his side next to the Uchiha._

_Sasuke noticed a small bandage on the blonde's arm, right in the center of the inside of his elbow. "What happened..?" He asked, reaching out to touch it. _

"_You needed blood. Did you know we're the same blood type..?" He answered, his own fingers reaching out to trace the stitches on Sasuke's arm. "These are pretty deep.."_

"_The blade was sharper than I thought it was.. My mistake.." _

_Naruto raised a brow. "The whole thing was a mistake. You shouldn't have tri-.."_

"_I know." He interrupted, shaking his head to signal he didn't want to be lectured. "I know.." He repeated._

"_The doctor was thinking of putting you away.. Like before.. But I said no, that I'd personally see that you got to counseling."_

_The older teen sighed, dropping his head back down on the pillow with a plop. _

"_You bruised your head up pretty bad, too. When you hit the ground.." _

"_No wonder I have a headache.." _

_Naruto fingers brushed a part of Sasuke's bangs out of his eyes, leaning down to kiss him softly. "They want you to see Iruka.."_

_Another sigh escaped him, but he knew he should have seen that coming.. "Whatever.." _

"_You have to do it.. You can't miss an appointment or they'll put you back in here.." _

_He nodded. "I'll see him, but I won't like it."_

_Silence swallowed the room, and both of them welcomed it. There wasn't any tension, which was surprising, considering the events that had recently occurred. Nearly twenty minutes passed, at which point Naruto stood up. "I'm gonna let the nurses know you're awake.."_

_Thankfully, Gaara had driven to the hospital, so they didn't have to pay for a cab all the way back to school. Sasuke and Naruto sat in the back seat, and nobody spoke a single word. The radio was off, and the Uchiha was half-asleep, his head tilted over on his lover's shoulder unknowingly. Unlike in the hospital room, the silence here was uncomfortable. Something was changing, and none of them knew what it was, but everyone was aware of it._

_Nearly an hour after leaving the emergency room, Gaara was pulling back into the school parking lot. Naruto shook the dark-haired teen's shoulder, waking him gently. "Let's go to my room for a little while.." _

_The Uchiha nodded, stretching slightly before opening the door and stepping out. He followed the blonde to his room, settling down on his mattress. Naruto lay down next to him, draping an arm across his stomach. "You feel alright..?" He asked._

"_I guess.." Sasuke responded, his fingers brushing the other's arm. "So, when do I have to start seeing Iruka..?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Not sure.. They said he'll get with you to set up appointments. But I imagine it'll be in the next few days.."_

"_Alright.." Sasuke agreed. He let out a soft sigh, probably the hundredth time that day. "I just want some rest right now.. Alright..?" _


	3. Kisses between just friends

Sasuke frowned down at his arms, glaring at the ugly stitches. Though they were annoying, he'd wished the hospital had put him in casts, just to cover them up.

"I thought you were taking a shower.." Naruto commented from the bed, watching the Uchiha staring at his arms.

"Shut up, dobe.." He replied quickly, yanking up the clothes he'd gathered and walking into the bathroom. The blonde moron he called his 'boyfriend' had insisted upon 'spending time' with him that day. Quite frankly, Sasuke was in no way up to that.

The older male sighed as he shut the bathroom door, slowly stripping down as if he were out of energy. Well, he sort of was, despite the long night of sleep he had been extremely overdue on. It had been a few days since his ordeal, but he was still feeling the consequences of the blood transfusion. Sasuke turned on the shower, waiting a second for the water to warm up before stepping in.

Relaxation tried to take over him, however, it failed miserably. He was just too tense and stressed out to relax, even though the hot water did feel good. After several minutes, he finally emerged, smelling of fresh soap. He dried and dressed, having to bend a little more than usual since he couldn't very well stretch his arms without popping a stitch open. He tossed his dirty clothes into the laundry hamper in the bathroom, noting it was time he washed some clothing.. He'd been a little lazy the passed few days, even falling behind in his school work.

"You alright in there..?"

Sasuke pushed the door open, shooting a glare at the other occupant of the room. "No, I'm dead. Thanks for the help."

"Would you watch it with the attitude..? I was _told _to watch over you for a few days." Naruto spat back, standing up from the bed. "Iruka's worried about you trying this again, so he asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Iruka had to force you to be concerned about me..?" Sasuke sighed, realizing he was just being ridiculous. "Never mind.." He mumbled, sitting down on his bed.

"What's wrong..?" Naruto asked, pulling Sasuke backwards so that the pale teen's head was in his lap. His fingers ran through the still damp hair.

"I dunno. Stress, I think.."

The blonde frowned, glancing down at his watch. "Well, you're appointment is in like.. Thirty minutes. Maybe Iruka could write you something for anxiety..?"

The Uchiha turned on his side, leaving his head in Naruto's lap. "I really don't want to start taking medicine again.." He hated the way it made him feel. Sure, he was better while he was taking the pills, but.. He lost his temper more often as the drug wore off, and it gave him awful dry mouth..

"If it helps.."

"Don't.." Sasuke interrupted. He didn't need Naruto lecturing him about his own mental health.

"Sorry.." Naruto sighed softly, his fingers running down the side of his lover's cheek. "I'm just worried about you.." The picture in his mind of the pale teen laying on the ground in the bathroom, blood damn near everywhere, wouldn't leave his head. He'd even dreamed about it.

"Let's just go.." Sasuke mumbled as he stood up, stepping into a pair of shoes near the door. It was still several minutes early, but he wanted to get it over with..

"You want me to go with you..?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had set 'let's' but he was under the impression the pale teen was going alone.

"Yes." He answered simply, throwing on a hoodie to cover his arms. He was sure Iruka would want to see them for reference, but that didn't mean he had to show everyone he passed by on the way there.

The younger teen didn't say anything else, just following his lover down the hall to the elevator, which they took down to the first floor. Iruka's office was in the back of the building, so it took a few turns down several hallways to get there.

"Do you have an appointment..?" The receptionist greeted.

"Yeah. At eleven."

"You're a few minutes early, but he doesn't have anyone in right now. Let yourselves in."

Sasuke stepped passed her desk, turning the knob to Iruka's office. He considered for a moment if it was rude that he didn't knock, but he then found himself not caring.

"Sasuke-kun, have a seat." The brown haired man said, offering a smile to the pair.

The older teen sat down in a chair in front of his desk, quirking a brow at Naruto when he opted for the blue bean bag near the corner. The blonde's response was an expression that said 'what…?'

Iruka cleared his throat before fishing out a notepad and a pen. "Would you like to show me your arms?" He first needed to know the extent of Sasuke's injuries, part of accessing his level of depression.

With a sigh, the Uchiha turned his arms over, sliding up the sleeves on both. "For the record, I didn't mean to go that deep.."

"So your intentions weren't to kill yourself?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I just didn't realize the blade was that sharp." Well, he had known, but he still hadn't intended on cutting that deep. Perhaps the adrenaline had taken over.

"Would you mind telling me why you cut yourself in the first place..?"

'_Well.. Here goes nothing..' He thought to himself. "Me and Naruto got into an argument.. I don't even really remember what it was about.. Some insults were thrown. Stupid stuff, really.." _

"_I see.." The man scrawled a few things down on his paper. "When we visited before, back when you were still a freshman, you had mentioned feeling sad about losing your parents and not getting to see your brother.. Does this still bother you..?"_

_Sasuke felt something tighten in his chest. Partly because he hated talking about what happened, and secondly.. He hated talking about it in front of Naruto. Not that he didn't want him to know, but every time it came up, the blonde felt it appropriate to pull him in his lap and 'comfort' him. "Sort of.. I mean, I've gotten over my parents, mostly, but.. There's some more about my brother that I haven't told anyone.. My parents didn't even know.."_

"_Do you want to talk about it now..?"_

_A loud sigh escaped him, and he hadn't realized it until both occupants of the room were staring at him. _

"_Something the matter..?"_

_The Uchiha shook his head. "Just.." He paused. He didn't feel comfortable saying it in front of Naruto.. Part of him realized that was unfair. He knew he shouldn't keep things from him.. "Never mind. It's fine."_

_He could feel his lover's eyes on him, and it made his body burn. How would Naruto look at him after hearing what he was about to say..? He took a deep breath. Maybe it needed to get out.. "When I was little.. Um.." He wasn't even sure how to put it.. "Itachi used to.. I dunno, touch me..? I think he was on drugs, mostly. My memory of it isn't too detailed, but I can still.. Feel it, I guess..?" Just the thought made him want to empty his breakfast into the trash can near the desk. _

"_Do you still harbor anger against him for this..?" _

_The question seemed to penetrate his ears, bouncing around in his head a few times before the answer finally came to him. "Not really.. It was a long time ago, and like I said.. He was on drugs."_

_The pen scratching on the paper made Sasuke itch, and he couldn't resist scratching at his stitches. _

"_What are your stress levels like..?"_

_He shrugged. "Good, I guess.."_

"_No, they're not." Naruto spoke up. _

_The pale teen shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. It was all for his own good._

"_He was just telling me this morning that he's stressed out. Every time school gets rough, or something goes wrong, he loses his temper."_

_Iruka took a quick note of this. "Do you ever feel anxious..?"_

_Shit.. This was the part where Iruka would say 'let me write you something for anxiety'. He didn't want that. "I don't know.." He saw the man's brown eyes turn towards Naruto._

"_I think he does.." _

"_Could you just shut up, Uzumaki..? It's none of your business.." He immediately regretted that outburst, seeing Iruka pull out one of those stupid prescription pads. _

"_I'll write you something to help with anxiety, and then something to help with depression. Take the one for depression both morning and night, and the one for anxiety at bed time."_

"_Can I opt not to take them..?"_

_Naruto sighed. "I'll get them filled, and I'll make sure he takes them.."_

_Sasuke wanted to drop his head into his palm, however, he refrained. _

"_One more thing, Sasuke.. How's Gaara been..?" _

"_Good, I think. After what happened, he threw away his razors."_

"_Are you two becoming friends..?"_

"_Sort of. Him and Naruto are."_

"_Good, good. Alright, then. Would a Friday appointment be good for you, since you don't have classes on Fridays..?" _

_Sasuke hadn't wanted to start going to regular appointments, but if it kept him out of that hospital… "Sure.."_

"_Then, I'll see you next Friday at eleven-thirty. If you need anything, I'm almost always here, and you have my cell phone number still, I assume." _

_Sasuke nodded that he did. _

"_If you have a crisis, and you can't reach me, there's a suicide hotline you can call." He scrawled the number down on a sticky note, pulling it off and handing it to the pale teen._

_The Uchiha took it reluctantly, doubting he'd ever call it, also taking the blue prescription note. "Get that filled today, Sasuke. I'd like you to start taking them as soon as possible." _

_He nodded, standing up and leaving the room. _

"_Do you want to go get those now..?" Naruto asked, catching up with him outside of the office. _

"_I don't want to get them ever. You had to open your big mouth, which is the reason why I'm getting them in the first place."_

"_Yeah, and I'm not sorry for it, Sasuke. I don't want to see you half-dead like that again, if that's alright with you." _

"_I don't want to hear it, right now.." Once he reached his dorm, he grabbed his keys, noting Gaara was back in the room._

"_I'm going out.." He said, leaving without another word. "You drive." He said, shoving his keys at Naruto. It felt like it took years before they arrived at his car, and even longer to get to the pharmacy. Surprisingly, it didn't take much time to get the medicine and pay for it, in an even worse mood now that the bottles were actually in his hands. _

"_Do you want to come to my room with me..?" The blonde asked, as he parked Sasuke's car in the dorm parking lot. _

"_I guess.." He mumbled, slamming his door probably harder than necessary. He followed the other up to his room, taking a seat on Naruto's bed. He lay back, kicking his shoes off, and settling down against the pillow. He felt his lover lay down next him, and an arm drape over his stomach. _

"_I'm worried about you, Sasuke.. Are you alright..?"_

_He rolled over on his side, burying his face in Naruto's arm. "I dunno, Naru.." He felt better laying here with him, even being mad. He knew he had no reason to be angry though, the blonde was only trying to help._

"_Why haven't you ever told me about your brother..?"_

_He shrugged. "I didn't want you to look at me differently."_

"_You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "Not right now.. Can't we just lay here..?" _

"_Yeah. That's fine.." The blonde reached down and grabbed his comforter, pulling it over their bodies. "Go to sleep.." He ran his fingers gently through Sasuke's hair, rubbing his scalp every now and then. They'd been together long enough that he knew what made the pale teen feel good enough to fall asleep in the middle of the day._

_It didn't take him long before he felt himself dozing off, not even realizing he'd actually fallen asleep until Naruto was waking him up. _

"_It's almost seven.."_

_Sasuke yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and stretched. "Shit.."_

"_What..?"_

_He shook his head. "Nothing. I just hate having to be home before I want to.."_

"_We can do something tomorrow if you want.." _

_The pale teen stood up, stepping into his shoes. "Sure, but we've gotta be back early. I've got some homework to finish up.." He grabbed his car keys and the pills he'd gotten and shoved them in his pockets. "I'll get online later."_

"_Alright." Naruto leaned up for a kiss, which Sasuke reciprocated gently. "Talk to you later."_

"_Later, dobe." _

_Sasuke quickly swallowed both of the pills. It was nearly ten o' clock and he was already ready for a nap, despite sleeping most of the afternoon. Besides, according to the bottle, the anxiety medicine would knock him out. _

"_What are you taking..?" Gaara asked as he exited the bathroom._

"_Something for anxiety Iruka gave me.." _

_The redhead sat down at the foot of Sasuke's bed, and the Uchiha quirked a brow at the action. "What are you doing..?" He asked._

"_Sitting."_

"_Go to your own bed."_

"_I like your's better." _

_The younger teen rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just don't bother me." He replied, grabbing his laptop from the ground next to his bed. He opened it up, pressing the button to log onto his messenger. Just as it connected, his laptop screen was pushed shut. "What the hell are you doing..?" He realized Gaara was closer than he'd estimated when he looked up. _

_Suddenly, before he could react, lips that were warmer than they looked were pressed against his own. Sasuke pushed the older male back, wiping his hand across the back of his mouth. "Get out of my face."_

_Gaara had a look of confusion on his face. "I thought you liked me.." He sounded very much put out, his brows furrowed in what appeared to be concern._

"_Well, you're confused, then."_

"_My mistake." With that, the red-head stood up, and retreated to his own bed, as if nothing had happened._

_Sasuke returned to his laptop, realizing he had a few messages from Naruto already. _

_Naruto: Hey_

_Naruto: You there?_

_Naruto: Hello?_

_Sasuke: I'm here. Sorry._

_Naruto: What's up..?_

_Sasuke: Nothing.._

_Naruto: You doin' okay..?_

_Sasuke: Not right now._

_Naruto: What happened..?_

_Sasuke: I'd rather not talk about it._

_Naruto: Something bad..?_

_Sasuke: Not really. Just weird, that's all._

_Naruto: Well, what was it..?_

_Sasuke: That Gaara guy just kissed me.._

_Naruto: hahaha, no really, Sasuke. What's bothering you?_

_Sasuke: I'm serious. I was taking my medicine, and he just sat down on the bed, and then he shut my lap top and seriously just went for it._

_Naruto: Did you like it..? Haha_

_Sasuke: Shut up. I'm serious, here, Naruto. _

_Naruto: I know, I'm just sayin'. He looks like he could kiss._

_Sasuke: You're such a freak, Naruto. And no, it wasn't even mildly enjoyable. More like closer to being raped in a back alley._

_Naruto: C'mon. It couldn't have been that bad._

_Sasuke: Aren't you supposed to be angry about this..? You're the overly jealous type._

_Naruto: Gaara's harmless._

_Sasuke: Whatever you say. Until he murders me in my sleep_

_Naruto: Well, when he does that, then come back to me._

_Sasuke: But I'll be dead._

_Naruto: Oh, yeah. Right. Forgot about that part. _

_Naruto: I guess you'll just have to tell me about it in the after life._

_Sasuke: You're so retarded sometimes._

_Naruto: I know._

_Sasuke: Anyway. I feel that medicine setting in. I'm getting tired._

_Naruto: Go to bed, then. We can do something tomorrow, if you want._

_Sasuke: I already said yes, but I've got homework, so I want to get back early._

_Naruto: Sounds good. See ya tomorrow then..?_

_Sasuke: Yeah. _

_Naruto: Okay. Sleep good, alright?_

_Sasuke: Night.._

_The pale teen shut his laptop, setting it back on the ground. He lay back and pulled his blankets over himself, letting the drug take him off into slumber. Though he was asleep, his subconscious was still lingering on the unwanted kiss he'd received._


	4. Coming Undone

9 REVIEWS IN ONE NIGHT! OMG, I love you guys. -tear- I will do victory laps for you guys! -runs 10000000 times around her neighborhood-

Warnings: In chapter one

Disclaimer: This belongs to kishimoto-sama. Please tell him to give it to me.

Reviews: BRUHAHA!

**Sakura Shiozu: **I know, I figured that was what would happen, guilt trip for both of them this chapter though.. :heart:

**Idoallmyownmakeup: **I'm glad you reviewed! I update, you review, and I update more! My review monster says 'buuuurrrrrrp'

**Teh Maha: **Yeah, Gaara's an angsty little cute panda bear if you ask me. -insues hot steamy threesome for teh maha-sama- O.o

**Raeshi: **of course sasuke's playing with fire.. he can make fire with his hands yaknow. lol, and I'm updating right now!

**Ivaeddia: **-cleans up the goo- god, this is the third time this week I've had somebody mealt on my damn floor. lol, thanks a whole lot.

**Luna lunak: **eh? is there a reason you're reading fics about Naruto if you don't like him? anyway.. -shrugs and eats cake- thanks for the review.

**Shiruji-chan:** Cause you love me, that's why! -heart- I love you doll!

**Kimyo Ryu:** Yeah, Gaa seems like the multipule personality kinda guy, so.. I take advantage of that and use a different one for each fic. lol

**Sabaku no Emi: ** Yeah, Sasuke's not exactly cheating.. I don't really know what I'm gonna do with him yet.. but.. this will work out for Gaara in the end..

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter Four: I love you, I'm lying to you. **

-

Sasuke woke nearly an hour earlier than he normally would. It was just past five A.M, he had classes in three hours. Our Uchiha Sasuke found himself shivering in his bed, a body equally as cold curled next to him, drawing from his warmth. The pale teen slid out of bed and retrived the blanket on the floor he'd dropped the previous night. He wrapped said cloth around the red-head, covering both of them up with his own blanket. Sasuke could get over his own lack of warmth, though he didn't want Gaara to lay there shivering and freezing. His current position was on top of the older teen, the only thing seperating their bare chests was the blanket enveloping Gaara's body. He found that the red-head had seemed to warm up, he'd stopped shaking and looked comfortable enough.

Climbing out of his bed, he pulled his laptop from under his bed, opening the screen. The blue light illuminated his face, giving him a glowing appearance. He opened his MSN program, clicking on the blonde's name. His boyfriend was always online, if he was asleep, his computer was on and the ping would wake him.

sasu-kun: Hey love, it's really hard to type right now

naru-chan: Excuse me while I figure out who you are..

naru-chan: Ahhh, Morning, Sasuke.

sasu-kun: lol, did I wake you up?

naru-chan: -nods- mhhmm

sasu-kun: I'm sorry, couldn't go back to sleep

naru-chan: nah, s'ok. I was gonna get up in two hours anyway. lol

sasu-kun: you can go back to bed, I'll bug someone else for a while

naru-chan: Nah, I'll stay up. I love talking to you anyway

sasu-kun: aw -huggles-

naru-chan: teehee, how are your arms feelin?

sasu-kun: Ok, I guess.. kinda heavy when I lift them. I'll get used to it though, I guess

naru-chan: since you woke me up, will you come over? Lay down with me or something?

sasu-kun: Can't, I don't want Gaara to wake up and be alone.. he might do something

naru-chan: can I come over then?

sasu-kun: um, if you really want to

naru-chan: you don't really want to see me right now, do you?

sasu-kun: its not that, I just don't wanna wake gaara up..

naru-chan: what if I promise to be quiet? really quiet? I'll just sit in your lap and sleep, or something.. but I won't make a sound, I swear

sasu-kun: Naruto...

naru-chan: its ok then, I'll just stay here

sasu-kun: I don't want you to think I'm mad at you or something, cause I'm not.

naru-chan: I know...

sasu-kun: -sigh- what's wrong?

naru-chan: nothing, why do you ask that?

sasu-kun: ah, let me count them, 7 dots, what's the matter? and don't tell me nothing, I don't like it when you lie to me

naru-chan: I just wanna see you, and you're worried about waking G.. I don't know, I just kinda feel left out.. I'm not used to only seeing you every once in a while.. you used to be in my room all the time..

sasu-kun: alright alright, get your ass over here

naru-chan: I don't want to if you don't want me to

sasu-kun: ok, then don't come over. Just know that I really do want to see you.. as long as you're quiet and we can just lay down..

naru-chan: I don't like it when I can't talk to you though, but I'll still keep hushed, I'll be over in a few

sasu-kun: kk

Sasuke slid his laptop back under his bed, standing up to gently wake Gaara. "Hey, Gaara." He whispered, shaking the pale teen softly.

"Hmmmmmm?" He questioned, wondering why he was being woken up this early.

"Naruto's coming over, I need to move you to your bed. I'm sorry."

"Nn..s'ok." The older teen opened his arms, allowing himself to be carried back into his bed. He wasn't going to pretend the kiss meant something, it was just a friendly thing, though it was still to early for him to worry about it. But when Sasuke kissed him softly after setting him back down, Gaara couldn't help but mentally question the Uchiha's commitment to his boyfriend. A warm weight settled on his hips, lips pressing into his own. He melted under the pleasure, nearly fainting when Sasuke's tounge slid into his mouth. He groaned, eyes falling shut. Just as quickly as it had started, it was over, and Gaara's green eyes followed Sasuke into the bathroom. The sink water came on and he heard spitting, indicating the Uchiha was brushing his teeth. He wanted to question the actions, only when he was about to, blonde hair peeked into the dark room. Gaara pretended to be asleep, regulating his breathing to make it seem real. He could hear the two kissing, their teeth clicking together and them moaning. He didn't understand, how could Sasuke go from kissing him, leading him on, to making out with his lover right in front of him? It made him feel as if he was just being used, just a tool for someone to enjoy briefly. He fought back the urge to get up and find a razor he'd long ago tucked away, just so he wouldn't have to listen to them. He bit his lip as he heard the matress squeak, a quiet, barely audible giggle passed the raven-haired teen's lips. Another pin in his heart, that's all this was to Gaara, just another pain he had to put up with.

The pins soon turned to kinves though, as he heard a zipper come undone, obvoiusly Naruto's since Sasuke's pants didn't zip. He heard shuffling, most likely the remaining clothing being removed, and a muffled cry. It sounded as if there was a hand pressed over the offending screamer's mouth. He couldn't bring himself to look, but he could have sworn he heard protests coming from behind the hand. Of course, he didn't know what was going one since he couldn't see, but he had some idea that one of them didn't want this.. namely the one who'd just kissed him.. But his suspicions were proved wrong when he heard the Uchiha whisper 'harder'. His heart sunk, Sasuke had just been toying with him. How could he do that? Why would he do that? The noises stopped and the mattress complained again, the two had probably just finished and were falling back against the bed.

"What time is it?" Gaara heard the blonde whisper, shuffling around for his clothing perhaps.

"6:15, you should go home and get cleaned up.. We have class today."

"Yeah, are you gonna need help showering or anything?"

"I think I can manage.. I'll see you first period." A pause, kisses trading possibly. "I love you." He's lying, he dosen't love you, Gaara thought to himself, He loves me..

The red-head blocked out the rest, only turning over to view Sasuke when he heard the door close. "Hey, did we wake you?"

"No, I didn't go to sleep..."

"Why not?"

"I'm confused..." Gaara replied, rolling on his side to better view the boy talking to him.

"About what?" The pale teen asked, confusion on his face.

Come on, as if he didn't know.. "Nothing... It's too hard to explain.."

"Heh." Gaara's green eyes watched as the Uchiha slid out of his bed, mentally noting that his legs seemed to be moving funny, and crawl into his. His hand rested on the red-head's cheek, the base of his thumb rubbing over the older teen's cheekbone.

Gaara scooted back, to give Sasuke more room, only to be pressed into the wall, the Uchiha ground his hips into the red-head's forcefully. The older teen of course protested, pushing his hands between them. The younger male just took this as mindless struggles, thinking the cutting boy was just fighting a little to please him. Warm lips tried to meet his, only to be blocked by a hand. "Sasuke, stop." He demanded, turning his head to avoid any more stray kisses.

"You didn't complain last night.. in fact, you seemed more than willing." Sasuke retorted, pulling the red-head's hands away from his face. "Just let me kiss you, it's not like I'm hurting anybody."

"You're hurting me, Sasuke. You kiss me, fuck him, and then come back to me? I don't like this, not at all. Just leave me alone.." He pressed his hands into the pale teen's chest, pushing him further away.

Sasuke took the hint, and crawled away, heading to the bathroom. A few minutes later, the water came on. Gaara took this chance to leave, slipping on his shirt and a pair of black pants. He headed down to Iruka's office, and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Came the male's voice from the otherside of the door. The red-head opened the door a crack, peeking in.

"Umm.. Can.. I come in?" He asked, quietly, opening the door all the way to show who he was.

"You sure may Gaara, sit down. Something on your mind?"

The pale teen simply nodded, sitting down in the bean-bag chair in the corner. He picked up a little stuffed bear that sat next to the plush chair, set it in his lap facing him and picked at random pieces of fuzz on it. It was about 10 minutes before he said anything. "Iruka?"

"I'm listening."

"Can.. do you still not trust me to be alone in a room?" He asked, not looking up from the bear.

"Gaara-san, it's not that I don't trust you, its just, knowing your past, its kind of hard to leave you alone." The brunette replied, amazed that the quiet teen had actually spoken to him, willingly at that. "Why, are you having problems with your roomate?"

"It's not that, I get along with him just fine." Gaara paused, a barely visible blush forming on his cheeks. "In fact, I think I might have crush on him.." He explained, pulling the stuffed animal to his chest. He smiled and looked up at the man in his desk. "I get all.. tingly and warm and stuff when he's around, and when he touches me or looks at me, I swear I die a little on the inside."

"Don't you think it might be a bad idea to fall in love with someone already in a realtionship?"

"It's a horrible idea, but.. I don't think he really loves his boyfriend.."

"Why do you say that?"

The red-head shook his head, absently chewing on his lip ring. "But I don't want to be around him anymore.. He's hurting me a whole lot."

"Physically?"

"No, no. Not at all, it just feels like he's toying with me. Like, I woke up this morning in his bed, he told me to sleep with him last night 'cause we were both cold, and he carried me back to my bed and practically stradled my hips and just kissed me. And he kissed me last night.. and it wasn't just like a kiss between friends either.. And then he goes, in front of me, and makes out with Naruto.." He rambled, not ever in his life did he remember talking this much.

"Hm. That seems confusing, it seemed to me like he really loved Naruto. What reason would he have to cheat on him?"

"I don't know.. Should I tell Naruto he kissed me?"

"Do you want him to know?"

"I don't want him to be mad at me.. But, I don't want to let him stay with Sasuke if Sasuke dosen't really love him." He paused, a look of frustration coming to his face. "I'm so confused. I don't know if he loves me, or if he's just trying to make me feel good about myself..It's bothering me really bad." He drew his knees up to his chest, hugging himself tightly. "What do I do?"

"I don't know if you're ok with this, but you could confront him about it, ask him why he can't seem to make up his mind." Iruka suggested, folding his arms over his desk expectantly. It did his mind well to know that Gaara had finally opened up.

The red-head nodded, making an attempt to pull himself from the plush filled bag. Finally, he stood up, leaving the room without saying even goodbye to the older man. He made his way slowly back to his dorm, walking in to find something he did _not_ expect to see. Uchiha Sasuke laying in _his_ bed, wearing _nothing_ at all, dripping wet from the shower he'd obviously just taken.

"_What_ are you _doing.._in _my_ bed?" He asked, not able to rip his eyes from the scene if it meant his life. This boy was doing nothing to help the task at hand, how could he talk to the paly boy when he was naked, in his bed to add to it all.

"I'm laying here. You're bed is _much_ more comfortable. I'd like it very much if you accompanied me." Sasuke raised an elegant brow, with a face that said you-can't-tell-me-no.

"No, I want you out of my bed.. and dressed too. So I can talk to you." This boy was just toying with him, stupid bastard. Coming into his life so unexpectedly and messing up all of his ways.

"Yes, master." Sasuke replied sarcastically, he slid out of the bed into sitting position, pourpousfully leaving his legs slightly open for a moment longer than he should have. He walked across the room and slid on a pair of jeans, yes, without the boxers. _How does he stand the friction?_ Gaara thought, watching him intently.

The Uchiha could feel the red-head's eyes on him, it pleased him to know he was at least _interested_ in his body. He turned around, facing the older teen again. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Gaara sighed, sitting on the corner of his bed. "I wanna know what you're doing.. I mean, you're confusing me.. a lot." He lowered his head, looking into his lap. "Are you doing this to hurt me or something?"

"Doing what, Gaara?" The Uchiha asked, sitting next to the red-head. "Kissing you?"

"Yeah, and touching me and all this stuff.."

"But isn't it what you want?" He furrowed his brows, confused. Gaara had asked him what this would feel like, why did he suddenly not want it?

"Not when you have a boyfriend..." The red-head explained, his voice trailing off as he spoke. It was _all_ he wanted, to be touched and loved and happy. But from Sasuke, it was wrong. Sasuke had someone to give those things to already.. Why couldn't he find somebody _single_ to love? Maybe he just wasn't meant to ever really be happy.. But he was happy last night when he fell asleep with the pale boy.. Though he wouldn't let it happen again, he wasn't going to deprive somebody of their happiness just for his own.

Sasuke sat still for a moment, contemplating on what he could do in the situation. He was pretty sure he loved Gaara, but he knew for a fact that he loved Naruto too. But he couldn't put either of them through a point where he had to pick, it would hurt one of them either way.. But Naruto was a prick, he was rough and demanding sometimes, gentle and understanding othertimes, he was sweet, loving, rude, loud, quiet, obnoxious, desirable. So many different things, and Sasuke had always been the type to go for more calm, simple things, yet he loved the blonde with all his heart.. But then again, Gaara was everything he'd ever wanted. The red-head wasn't a rounded off version of what he'd like in a boyfriend, he was straight to the point. Quiet, calm, sensetive, loving from what he could tell, warm, cuddley, just.. perfect. Except for that single flaw, his cutting. But Sasuke could look past that, Naruto had a lot of flaws, so did he himself. Nobody was 100 percent perfect, but Gaara came pretty damn close. And, the-red head had an air of innocence about him, the fact that no one had ever touched him made him all the more irresistable. The Uchiha couldn't help it, he wanted to be the older teen's boyfriend.. He wanted to cuddle with him, be to Gaara what Naruto was to him. Sasuke made a decision, if Gaara wanted him to, he'd break up with his blonde lover. Loving for a reason was far more important that loving because you were lonely...

"Gaara? I'll leave him if you want me to, 'cause I really love you."

The red-head's green eyes widened, he must be hearing wrong. "No, stay with him, ok? He loves you."

"But, Gaara." Sasuke protested, only to be cut off before he could continue.

"No really, it's what I want.. Stay with him and leave me alone, ok?" He demanded, voice cracking as he strained not to let tears fall. He refused to cry over this, he couldn't love someone who was already in love.

Sasuke nodded sadly, standing from the older teen's bed. The pale teen made his way into the bathroom and locked the door. Gaara didn't see or hear him again until it was time for class.

-

The class room was a sick shade of white, three-seater benches lined up in front of long tables all around the room. Black computers sat in each place on the tables, screens idle.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The gray-haired man called from the front of the room, checking names off of the list. Sasuke was seated in the corner behind Kakashi's desk, Gaara next to him, Naruto next to Gaara.

"Here."

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji was by himself in the opposite corner of the room.

"Hm."

"Rock Lee." Said teen was sitting as close to Neji as the pale-eyed boy would allow, which was four chairs away. It wasn't that Neji didn't like Lee, it was just he prefered to keep his ear drums working for the whole day.

"I am here, Sensei!"

"A simple 'here' will do, Lee. Aah, My favorite, Uzumaki Naruto."

"President."

"Gaara."

"Here.." He whispered, softly, but just loud enough for the man to hear him.

"Well, this is a small class, I think I'll like you guys. Do whatever, just stay out of my hair." The gray-haired man stated, pulling an orange book from his pocket.

Sasuke watched as Gaara opened an MSN program, typing in his screen name and password. Suprisingly, the pale teen only had two people on his list, and neither of them were online. The Uchiha opened his own MSN, quickly adding the name he'd seen to his friends list.

sasu-kun: I didn't know you had msn

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: um, yeah... I don't have my own computer.. I don't ever get to use it

sasu-kun: buy one

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: do I look like I work?

sasu-kun: -twitch- get a job then

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: I don't like people

sasu-kun: you like me

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: oh, I guess being molested is liking you, right?

sasu-kun: I don't understand why you insist on ignoring what I'm offering. it would take a mere minute for me to message him right now, and dump him.. whether you want me to or not..

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: do what you want, I'm not stopping you.. but don't expect me to date you when you leave him either

sasu-kun: I expect nothing of you Gaara, just that you at least consider me

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: No.. if you dump him for me, you'll end up alone

sasu-kun: that'll be fine too

Gaara looked over at the blonde, who's hand was currently in the air. He looked back over at Sasuke.

sasu-kun: one minute, and he's gone

"Kakashi-Sensei?" The blonde called, voice cracking.

"What do you want?"

"Can I go, please?" Naruto asked, hiccuping softly.

"What for?" The man asked, irritation obvious in his voice.

"Please just can I go?"

"Go on.."

The blonde grabbed his bag and made a quick dash for the door, heading back towards his room.

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: you bastard

sasu-kun: its like chess

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: what do you mean?

sasu-kun: all everybody is are just pieces on the board

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: what are you getting at?

sasu-kun: you know how it is in chess, you have to get rid of pieces

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: that's cold, colder than me even

sasu-kun: I could warm you

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: fuck off

sasu-kun: I did that for you, Gaara.. please let me love you

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: Sasuke...

sasu-kun: please..

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: give me some time to think about it

sasu-kun: ok, but I don't want to end up alone...

"Boys. Off of the messenger." Kakashi called, nose still buried in his book.

sasu-kun: wtf, how does he see us?

"Off."

The two boys signed off of MSN and Gaara rested his head on his desk, thinking over the past class. Sasuke had broken up with his boyfriend for him, and he barely knew him.. It wasn't fair, now he'd have to live with the burden of knowing that the pale teen hurt his important person for him. Naruto was probably crying his eyes out in his dorm and it was all the red-heads fault.

-

Sobs echoed throughout the room, the blonde huddled up under Sasuke's blankets. He couldn't believe it, what had he done? Was it because of what he'd said to his boyfriend before he tried to kill himself? The words kept flashing in front of his eyes.

sasu-kun: I don't love you anymore.. that's why.. I love him now, he's softer

It wasn't fair, was what happened that morning nothing more than a goodbye fuck? He didn't even know why he was in Sasuke's bed right now. He was just causing himself more pain. The bed was even still warm from their earlier 'tangle'. Naruto rolled over on his stomach, pulling the pillow underneath him. "Sasuke.. don't leave me. Please don't leave me.." He whispered, choking on his tears.

"So the bastard did it, eh?" Naruto jumped, flailing out of the bed.

"How do you know about this?" The blonde demanded, rubbing the tears off of his face.

"He told me.. "

"Oh, so I guess you helped him decide, right? Since you can't keep your hands off him. What makes you think you can just go around and touch other people's boyfriends? Shit dosen't work like that.."

"No, it wasn't like that at all.. I didn't have a say in any of this. In fact, I even told him not to."

Naruto snorted. "Psh, bullshit.." He pushed past Gaara and left the room, his bed seemed to be calling to him.


	5. I didn't mean to

(sorry guys, this part right here was suppoused to be in the last chappie, but it ran over the limit.. lol. -heart-)

and a review from last chappie too

**Tears from Hell: **thanks hun!

-

Sasuke suppressed a growl and frowned at the man pressing against the stitches in his arm. "They arn't quiet healed, yet. But I won't put you back in casts, yet in any case, I'll still bandage you. Just for safety.. These should be able to come out within the next few days if you keep them clean." The doctor informed him and pulled a roll of bandages from the counter next to him, before quickly covering the pale boys arms.

Gaara smiled weakly at the Uchiha, patting his knee reassuringly. He still hadn't given Sasuke an answer yet, though he was pretty sure he'd be willing to comply for a short while. Just to test things out, see what if feels like to love.

"Gaara, you can go on home. I'll be here for a few more hours at least, I've gotta talk to that shrink here. Just come pick me up later, ok?" The younger teen offered, squeezing Gaara's hand softly. He'd been happier just knowing the red-head was considering his request, yet, he couldn't place why it was taking so long.

"But, I don't want to leave you alone, Sasuke.." Gaara answered, turning his hand over to intertwine their fingers. A soft blush crept across his cheeks as he caught the look the doctor was giving him, though he didn't let go. He wasn't going to let other people's views of his preferance bother him.

"I'll be fine, Gaa. Plus, you've probably got homework or something you should get started on." Sasuke released the pale teen's hand, moving his own into the short red hair as the doctor continued to bandage his other arm. He tugged lightly on Gaara's hair, staring into his eyes affectionatly. "I'll give you a call when I'm done here, ok?" He pressed a kiss to his own fingers and then pushed his finger tips against the older teen's lips, smiling when he kissed them back. As the man cut the bandage and pressed it closed with a metal clip, Sasuke brought his hands together in the shape of a heart, setting it to his chest.

Gaara nodded, blushing softly at the gesture. Over the past few weeks, he'd grown to appreciate the small touches from Sasuke. They came welcomed and comforting. He stood, and pressed a soft kiss to the younger teen's forehead before leaving the room, lingering at the door way to wave shyly at him.

-

Back in his dorm, Gaara proceeded to set up some sort of suprise for Sasuke. On his way home, he'd decided he'd allow himself to be loved by the pale teen. The red-head was unsure of himself, though he'd seen in movies before what was considered 'romantic'. The pale teen had stopped at the local Wal-Mart and purchased some candles, bath salts and sweet-smelling room spray.

He arranged the candles around the tub, lighting each as the warm water filled up the tub. He poured a large amount of the salts into the water, pausing to spray the room. The pale teen sniffed, grinning to himself. He then made his way into the bedroom, pushing the two beds together to make a big one. Gaara left his bed against the wall, only moving Sasuke's. Sure the Uchiha wouldn't mind, the red-head pushed a small shelf on the other side of the younger teen's bed, to keep it from moving away should the beds be.. disturbed in any way. One problem, the sheets didn't connect, and for some reason, that bothered Gaara. He quickly made his way into the parking lot, deciding it would be okay to borrow Sasuke's car again, and drove back to the Wal-Mart he'd just came from. Heading to the bedding section, he nearly killed himself trying to decide what color to get. Brows furrowed in confusion and a finger pressed to his lips in concentration, he finally settled on the same colors as before, thinking the color black suited a naked Sasuke all too well.

-

Sasuke was nervous, fingers were covering his eyes, leading him back to the room and the owners voice whispered directions to him. He couldn't help but be excieted, he'd never been 'suprised' really before. His hand fumbled on the door knob, eyes opening as the fingers lifted. It was dark, though the bathtub was illuminated by candles. He could feel an air of difference in the room.

"Keep your eyes _closed_, Sasuke." Gaara commanded gently, turning the light on only when he was sure the dark eyes were shut. "Ok, you can open."

Sasuke's mouth fell open in shock, more pleased than anything. The first thing his eyes fell on was the candle lit tub.

"I was thinking, Sasuke, about what you said. And I've decided, I'm ready to be yours.. If.. if thats ok, that is." He blushed softly, head down to look at the floor.

"That's perfectly fine, love." Sasuke explained, sliding his fingers under his new love's chin to look into his eyes. "The bathtub sounds like a _divine_ place to start, don't you think?" His hand slid slowly down Gaara's chest, gripping his wrist, he took him into the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asked, hands pressed firmly into Gaara's stomach. "We can take this slow, if you want to."

"I.. I don't wanna seem to much.. like.. " Gaara paused, furrowing his brows in irritation at himself. "a virgin." He finished in a whisper, leaning into the hands on his stomach.

"And I don't want to take your virginity, not just yet, I like you like this. Shy and everything.. I don't wanna do too much."

"I'll.. I'll stop you if I get uncomfortable.." Gaara explained as strong hands slid under his shirt, pulling it over his head. He barely suppressed his blush as Sasuke tugged down his shorts and boxers, not giving him time to protest. His eyes slid shut and he heard the pale teen undressing himself, quickly opening them as Sasuke's hands slid under his arms. He allowed himself to be lifted and set back down in the tub, leaning back in the still warm water. The only thing not under water was his chest and up, almost in a teasing fashion.

Sasuke crawled in on top of Gaara, resting his head on the red-head's chest. "You don't know how much this means to me, Gaa.." His fingers ran slowly over the older teen's shoulders. "And I can finally move my arms.." His hand moved up to cup Gaara's cheek, sliding up to press a gentle kiss on his lips. "Mmm, feels nice, dosen't it?" He asked, running his tounge swiftly over the red-head's cheek.

All he could do was nod in response, allowing the kisses and touches with more than eagerness. For nearly the next hour, the course of events never changed from gentle, above the waist touches and soft kisses. Gaara found himself lying in the now large bed, shorts on and blankets covering their bodies. A warm weight was settled on his chest, breathing contently as they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

(A.N. end ch. 4)

(so, this is the start of the new chapter.. its mostly going to consist of conversations on MSN, just so things settle out, ok?)

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter five: I didn't mean to**

**Iveaddie:** You don't hate Sasuke, or Gaara.. You hate Naruto! But you don't, because he's cute and whiskery and foxish and stuff... but Naruto's mean soon, so...

**Idoallmyownmakeup: **Yeah, poor Gaara. He's so... innocently perverted, yaknow?

**Gaaraxxlover: **Nah, the world isn't over yet, he haven't found out what happened to lovely Gaa-chan yet. lol

**xXInu-SamaXx:** -le gasps too- Naruto's gonna be a bastard soon!

**Nine-Tailed Demon Fox: **not a bit! I would have done the same thing! lol, but it all changes soon

**Gaara's baby girl: **Gaara dosen't like girls...

**Kimyo Ryu: **No, Sasuke is not evil.. and Gaara's name is not too long.. please people, don't complain about how I'm writing, if you don't like it.. don't read it. just don't bother me with mean reviews.. I'm not in the mood for them

**Shiruji-chan: **-rubs sils head- now headache is gone!

**Demo-san: **Maybe! or maybe there shall be threesome! I wouldn't even know how to write that...

**Catsmeowh44:** nice sound effects

**Sabaku no Emi:** yeah, I liked that part too.. I was almost like 'no, just keep em together and have gaara be all emo' but I couldn't help myself. lol

Gaara couldn't help but feel giddy as he crawled from _their_ bed, by himself though, Sasuke was in the shower apparently. The red-head peeled off the shorts he was wearing as he made his way into the bathroom, peeking inside the curtain around the tub. "Hey, can I get in?" He asked quietly, resisting the urge to blush.

"Sure, sure. C'mon, I'll bathe you." The younger teen offered, pulling him carefully over the edge of the tub. He moved Gaara underneath the spray of water, pouring some shampoo into the short red-hair, he began slowly massaging his scalp.

Gaara's eyes slid shut and he leaned against his boyfriend's body, allowing himself to be cleaned. He didn't even blush when the strong hands ran softly over his lower regions. In fact, he even smiled a little. The pale teen occupied himself by sucking at a soft spot on the Uchiha's neck while he was being bathed.. He allowed himself to be leaned back into the downpour of water and rinsed free of any soap. The water was then turned off and they both piled out of the tub, drying themselves off quickly.

Sasuke slipped on his boxers and a pair of white shorts, pulling a black undershirt over his head. "Gaa? I'm gonna run into town for a while.. yaknow, get a few nessecities. You can come if you want."

"Nah, I'm good." Gaara replied, slidding on a pair of dark colored boxers. He watched as Sasuke stepped into a pair of flip-flops, grabbing his keys from a shelf.

"Need anything?" He asked, making his way over to the red-head in hopes of stealing a good-bye kiss. His arms rested behind Gaara's neck, waiting for a response.

"Other than _your lips on mine_, nothing I can think of." Gaara stated with a smirk, proud of himself for being so bold.

The Uchiha obliged and leaned in to the pale teen's lips. His fingers twitched as if asking for permission to tangle in the red hair. "I'm gonna go now, ok?" He kissed once more, releasing his hold on Gaara before turning towards the door. He waved and left the room, leaving the half naked teen to himself.

Gaara sighed, feeling swept off his feet. He jumped into the bed again, pulling himself under the covers.

-

"Pssst. Gaa, wake up." Sasuke whispered, sitting himself on Gaara's bottom. His fingers danced across the pale skin as he pressed a soft kiss to the red-head's shoulder. "Gaa? You alive?" He asked, his fingers slid down to slip under the band of Gaara's boxers.

"Mmm. Lemme sleep, Sasuke.." Gaara complianed, wiggling underneath the Uchiha's weight. He groaned and pushed the dark-haired teen off of him, rolling over on his side. When he felt a warm body press into his stomach, he smiled, as he remembered the earlier events. "What did you buy?" He asked, absently wrapping his arms around Sasuke's pale body.

"Not much, just some new pants and stuff.. and.. something else you don't get to know about." Sasuke's hands pressed themselves into Gaara's chest, noting how warm he was despite the cold appearance he had.

"That's not fair, you just gotta tell me now." The older teen pleaded jokingly, burying his face in the soft dark hair. Inhaling deeply, he couldn't help but blush as he realized how much happier he was having someone to love. Before he knew it, his eyes were sliding shut again, and his calm breathing soon put Sasuke to sleep also.

-

naru-chan: Are you gonna talk to me?

sasu-kun: what's there to talk about?

naru-chan: a lot, Sasuke.. a whole lot

sasu-kun: I broke up with you, I mean, its not the end of the world

naru-chan: it feels like it, it really feels like it

sasu-kun: well, I'm sorry.. I really do love him

naru-chan: I know, Sasuke.. and I trust that you're doing whats right.. but.. what am I suppoused to do now?

sasu-kun: I don't know..

naru-chan: do.. do you hate me?

sasu-kun: don't be stupid, you know I don't hate you

naru-chan: but you said you didn't love me anymore

sasu-kun: that dosen't mean I hate you

naru-chan: good, I don't think I'd be able to take it if you actually hated me

sasu-kun: yeah, but I could never hate you.

naru-chan: I guess I'll see you around or something

sasu-kun: ok.. you're welcome to come visit here sometime if you wanna, just as long as you don't try anything

naru-chan: maybe sometime soon, bye..

sasu-kun: toodles

-

naru-chan: hey, you busy?

(ignore..): not really.. why?

naru-chan: neji.. its been like.. a month.. and I'm still crying over him

(ignore..): -rolls eyes- and?

naru-chan: .. I wanna.. get over him

(ignore..): so do it

naru-chan: I can't.. not on my own

(ignore..): and you want me to do what about it?

naru-chan: neji... do you like boys?

(ignore..): does it matter?

naru-chan: to me it does.. I wanna know something

(ignore..): fine.. yeah, I like boys.. so what?

naru-chan: do me a huge favor?

(ignore..): -sigh- what do you want?

naru-chan: just come over and then I'll tell you

(ignore..): I'm gonna hate you for this.. I can already tell... but I'll be there in a few

-

With a sigh, Hyuuga Neji found himself making the short trip to Naruto's room. What the blonde had in mind, he didn't know, and he might have actually been scared to know. But he ignored any hesitations, and knocked quietly on his friend's door.

Without warning, Naruto grabbed Neji by the wrist and tugged him into the dark room and the Hyuuga found himself back down on a lush bed.

"Neji? You said you liked boys, right?" A husky voice whispered in his ear, warm breath causing him to harden despite how much he didn't think he wanted it.

"Yeah..."

"Neji? I'm a boy.."

( ahaha... you have to wait to find out what happens)

-

Gaara stirred lightly in his sleep, a warmth develping between his legs. He glanced down to see what it was and found himself confused when Sasuke's palm was pressed between his thighs. (this is gaara's first.. erm.. hard on? I guess you could say.. he's never been excieted before, but its not like he dosen't know what it is) "Sasu? What are you doing?" He asked, head tilted to the side.

"Waking you up.. Do you not want to do anything, yet?" The younger teen paused in his actions, settling back on his bottom between Gaara's knees. His hands moved from where they were to his own lap.

"No, I mean, I do.. Its just.." A dark blush tainted the normally pale cheeks and he pressed his palms into his face to cover his embarassment.

"Just what, love? I'm not gonna laugh at you.." Sasuke replied soothingly, reaching out to pull Gaara's hands from his face.

"I don't know _how_ to.. do anything.. I mean.. I'm new to this, Sasu.." Gaara crawled forward, hiding his face against Sasuke's belly. Just the thought of doing anything sexual made his stomach churn, and he was aroused nonetheless.

The Uchiha chuckled softly, pulling Gaara up into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the pale teen's shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. "You're just too damn cute for your own good, and I would punch anybody else for even daring to shorten my name.. Only the ones I love get away with it." He paused, letting his hand drift into the red-head's lap again. "Can I touch you? Gaara?"

The older teen nodded slowly, allowing himself to be pushed back against the mattress and under the dark blankets. He shivered and bit his lip to keep from protesting, though they hadn't even started anything yet.

"Gaara? I love you, and I don't want you to be scared.. but if you are, tell me, ok?" He leaned forward, pressing a barely notable kiss to Gaara's lips. He stared into the pools of green, searching for any signs of real fear. When Sasuke found none, he proceeded to remove the red-head's boxers. Once they were gone, he settled in the space next to his love, his hand slowly made its way to the older teen's arousal. Pale fingers snaked around hot skin, carefully massaging.

Gaara shivered, his toes pressed into the matress and his fingers curled into the sheets. "Sasu.." He moaned, his hips instinctivly moving to meet Sasuke's hand. His eyes slid shut and a sweat broke across his forehead. The non-exsistent brows furrowed in concentration and he focused on the pleasure coarsing through his body. With a shaky moan, Gaara came, his seed spilling over Sasuke's fingers and onto his stomach. Panting, he nearly cried in happiness and he was pulled from the bed and set down on the cold bathroom counter. He let his head hit the wall behind him as he heard the water running. The red-head jumped slightly as a cold cloth ran over him, cleaning him of the fluids he'd just spilt.

"Gaara? Do you.. shave?" Sasuke asked, noting there wasn't a single hair on Gaara's body like most other boys had. He lifted the pale teen from the counter and carried him back to sit on the bed as he waited quietly for an answer.

The red-head blushed. "Yeah.. I.. don't really like excess body hair.. I shave my arms, eyebrows.. everything.. except for my head obviously." He shook the red locks for emphasis, reaching to the floor for the boxers he'd taken off only minutes before.

"Cute." Sasuke commented, deciding he'd change the sheets before they went to bed.

-

"Neji? I'm a boy.." Naruto answered, pressing his lips into Neji's without hesitation.

The Hyuuga pushed the blonde up and away from him. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, sitting up and climbing from the bed. "Are you fucking stupid? Naruto, it would be nice to _ask_ before you did shit like that.." He wiped his palm across his lips, staring at the floor in disgust. "Fucking bastard.." He whispered, sitting down on the floor.

"You mean you didn't like it?" Naruto asked, sitting on the bed. Suddenly, he felt shamed by his actions. He should have at least warned the guy.

"Naruto.. I mean.. you're attractive and all.. Shit, you're fucking gorgeous.. Its just..I don't feel like you're doing this for you or me. I feel like you're doing this to get back at Sasuke.."

"No..No, I'm not even mad at him anymore... I just want a chance.." He explained softly, laying back on his pillow.

Neji sighed softly, dropping his hands in his lap. Sure, he'd loved the blonde for a while now, but.. did Naruto really know what he was doing? Neji expected commitment, not just a few months of sweaty steamy shower sex. (-drool-) Maybe it would be worth it, maybe the younger teen knew what he wanted.. "You want a chance? Ok, but.. don't expect me to cater to your every need.. That's not what I want this to be about.."

Naruto looked up, a grin on his face. "Seriously?" He slid from the bed, wrapping his arms around the brunette happily. "Oh my god, Neji.. I love you.."

-

( just because I don't wanna end this chapter right here, I'm gonna add some more stuff.. just some funnies and angst)

"Gaara, pull.. Pull harder."

"Which way!"

"That way. Right, now stretch it."

"I can't! You stretch it!"

"Just use your hands, its not that hard Gaara! Stretch that way, yeah. See, I told you it was easy!" Sasuke sighed, grabbing the blankets from the pile on the floor. With a few more minutes of struggling, they finally finished making the bed. "You just made it more difficult that it needed to be, Gaara."

The red-head stuck his tounge out childishly. "You liked it." He accussed, peeling off the shirt and shorts he was wearing, leaving only his boxers. He flopped down onto the freshly made bed, spreading his legs teasingly.

"I did, I did.." Sasuke replied, crawling next to the pale teen. With a frown, he traced several scars and healing cuts across Gaara's body. "Hey.. no more of this, ok?" He demanded in a whisper, covering both of their bodies with the big black blanket.

"No more. I promise." He answered softly, settling his head against Sasuke's chest. "But only for you.." Gaara let his eyes close, and he made a mental note to tell his lover about the razor's he still had tucked away so they could throw them away. "I.. I love you, Sasu.."

"I love you, too, Gaara.."

(A.N. Ok, this seemed like a good place to end it. I want to know what you guys want me to do next, if I should have Naruto start flaunting his relationship, just to show Sasuke he's over him, or if I should have him keep it quiet.. and have Neji act almost ashamed of him.. )


	6. Moving on

new chappie? already you say? of course!

eh?

oh yeah

Warnings: in ch. 1

Disclaimer: in ch. 1

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter 6: Moving on**

Sasuke smiled reassuringly to his lover, refusing to let go of his hand as they entered the classroom together. Kakashi sat, nose buried in his book, ignoring the students piling in the classroom seconds before the bell.

The two teens sat at their computers, Sasuke having noticed Naruto moved across the classroom to sit next to Neji. _'So that's his new plaything..' _He shook his head, they were both just using each other, he knew it. The pale teen watched the couple out of the corner of his eye, scooting as close to Gaara as he could. Obviously, Naruto had noticed the action, and planted himself on Neji's thighs, pressing random kisses to his face and neck. The Uchiha quickly pulled up his MSN program, prodding Gaara to do the same.

sasu-kun: look at Hyuuga

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: -barfs- what does Naruto think he's doing? people don't wanna watch that.. at least not me..

sasu-kun: he's just doing it to make me jealous

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: is it working?

sasu-kun: not a damn bit

sasu-kun: it is however making me sick to my stomach

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: aw -pat pat- -heart-

sasu-kun: lol, I can't believe Neji's falling for that shit.. I dunno, he just seemed a bit smarter than that to me

I'd like to cover you in sand for that: I don't really know him, but he dosen't seem like the kinda guy to go for the 'I'm-gonna-be-all-over-you' thing

sasu-kun: I know..

Sasuke jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't I tell you two once about the messenger? One more time and you're outa my class.." Their teacher whispered between both of them, neither teen had noticed the man even get out of his chair..

"Uchiha and Gaara.. both here... Lee?"

"Here, sensei!"

"Uzumaki.." Silence greeted the name, causing Kakashi to roll his eyes and Sasuke to look at the blonde, who was currently seeming to try to give Neji mouth to mouth. "Uzumaki." He repeated, clearing his throat.

"You two have 3 seconds to stop _sucking face_ before you're both counted absent.." The grey-haired man counted mentally to three, throwing his pen at the two.. which hit Neji directly in the back of the head.

"What the fu-.." The Hyuuga started, turning around to find a fuming Kakashi behind him. "Oh, yeah, we're here.." He explained, pushing the blonde from his lap.

"We noticed, keep that to the bedroom, don't bring it to my classroom unless you plan on allowing me to video tape it and post it online, kay?"

Kakashi returned to his desk, his face once again in that book.

Sasuke closed his MSN, opening his bag on the floor to get out a notebook and pen. 'Wanna go out tonight?' He scrawled, pushing the spiral in front of Gaara.

'Sure, got anything in particular in mind?' The red-head wrote back, dropping pen and paper back to his lover.

'There's a party tommorow night, I want you to come with me.. so I wanna get in some alone time with you. Maybe we can go get some food somewhere, or I could go pick something up and we can just stay in the dorm.'

'Sounds lovely. Who's the party for?'

'You don't have to come if you don't want to.. but its Naruto's birthday, I promised him I'de be there.'

'It's fine, I'll come.. I just don't want to see him and Neji..'

'I agree, but I think it'll mean a lot to him if we're both there.'

'You still care about him, ne?'

'I do, but.. its more friendly than anything else.. I just don't want to be an ass to him. he didn't ask me to dump him, yaknow?'

'yeah, I don't think I'de like you so much if you were mean to him about the break up.'

-

Sasuke lay quietly, his head rested softly on Gaara's chest as his fingers traced circles on his bare stomach. Neither of them were wearing clothes, they both found it more comfortable naked.. The younger teen's mind was filled with images of the red-head's hand on.. him, or at least them doing something.. "Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Can.. we do.. something?" He asked, letting his hand slide down to the older teen's hip. The skin was warm, and it made his fingers tingle with excitement.

"I.. I guess, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't wanna plan.. it's better if you don't. Just do what you think is natural." Sasuke explained, turning so he was on top of the red-head. "Just.. tell me if I make you uncomfortable."

The older teen nodded nervously, his hands moving up over his head. A shudder ran through his body as Sasuke ground their hips together, sending arousing amounts of friction through his lower regions.

(I'm not giving you yaoi yet, bitches.. lol, but don't worry, it'll be here soon enough. this is about to get angsty.. and no, they didn't make shmex..)

-

Gaara couldn't help but feel a little woozy as he sat on the couch of some random dorm, a beer in his hand. He took a sip, already having adjusted to the horrid and foul taste. The liquid burned his throught as it went down, and he knew he would regret this in the morning. He'd never been drunk before, but back when he lived with his brother, Kankuro had practially lived in the bathroom after parties. He shook his head, his red hair falling sloppily around his face. His green eyes darted around the room, and he recognized it to be Neji's. He'd entered the room first, with Sasuke, to greet the blonde and tell him happy birthday. And now he found he couldn't hardly get up to go back to his own room and sleep off this sudden state of sickness.

Naruto watched Gaara from across Neji's room, despite what he wanted, he was excessivly jealous of the older teen. He'd taken his Sasuke away from him and it made him _hurt_. It _hurt _so _bad.._ The pale teen's head tilted back on the couch, and he looked as if he would pass out any second, and at that time, the blonde noticed a rather large hickey on his neck. '_That's all its about, isn't it? Sasuke just wants better and more sex..'_ He thought to himself, absently wondering what was so much better about Gaara.. Angry, he stood from the chair he was in, making his way over to the older boy.

"Hey, Gaara.. you looked.. slammed. Let me take you to Sasuke." The blonde offered, slipping an arm around the drunk boy. "Why'd you drink so much anyway?"

"Dunno.." Gaara's head slid down into Naruto's neck, warming the cool skin with his breath.

Naruto carefully carried the red-head to his and Sasuke's room, laying him on the bed and taking a place ontop of him.

"What..What're you doing?" The older teen asked, making a drunken attempt at keeping the blonde from taking off his shirt. Where was Sasuke at?

"Shh.. Just be still, stay quiet, ok?" His hands pushed harder, pulling the material over Gaara's head. His fingers quickly unbuttoned the boy's shorts, tugging them and his boxers off before tossing them to the floor.

"I.. don't wanna.. stop it.." The older boy tried to cover himself with his hands, only to have them pinned over his head. He felt a heavy, naked body pressing into him and he struggled against it. "You said you were bringing me to Sasuke.."

"He'll come get you in a minute.." Naruto pulled the drunk boy's legs apart, noting the soft bruises on his hips. His anger stirred again in his stomach, and he forced his erection into his entrance.

"Nnn.. no. Where's Sasuke?"

"Shh." With one hand still pinning the boy's hands, he covered Gaara's mouth to keep him from screaming as he began to thrust inside of his body. He groaned at the warmth enveloping him and steadly began to push harder.

"Q..quit." The older teen fought as much as he could in his drunken state, which wasn't saying much. It wasn't suppoused to be like this.. Sasuke was suppoused to be doing this, and the dark-haired boy would be upset to find the snow-white color of his virginity tainted with the color of lust.

Gaara felt the unwanted weight lift and heard him shuffling around, and then a door closing. He was gone.. The red-head rolled over onto his stomach, he could feel blood trickling down his inner thigh and shuddered at the warm liquid. He lay there, still, eyes not really focusing on anything in particular. He didn't move when the door opened, but jumped more than slightly when a hand was pressed to his back. His green eyes moved upward, noting a worried look in his lover's eyes.

"Gaara? You're bleeding, what did you do?" The pale teen's curiosity was getting the best of him, and he made an attempt to turn Gaara over, only to be stopped by a weak hand on his wrist.

"I didn't do anything, Sasuke.. I promise I didn't let him.. I promise.." He choked out, coughing after nearly every word. The older boy tried to sit up, but stopped when he realized just how much pain he was in. "I couldn't stop him.. I tried, he wouldn't let me go.. Please don't be mad at me.."

The Uchiha knelt on his knees by the bed, carefully pulling his lover closer to the edge. He placed his hand softly on the boy's cheek, wiping his tears from his pale skin. "I'm not mad at you, why would I be? What happened?" His eyes widened in realization as everything began to fit together on its own. Gaara'd been laying there naked, bleeding, a lost look on his face.. How could he have not seen it before? "Who, Gaara? Who?"

"N-n.. Naruto." The red-head forced out, and when he felt Sasuke's hand withdraw, he just knew, _knew_, that the Uchiha would hate him for this.. He _knew_ Sasuke would dump him, move into a different dorm, and think of him as a whore he wasted time with. Up until this point, his body had been relatively still through out his crying, and now, he was shaking almost violently, coughing and chocking on his sobs. He couldn't take it if Sasuke got up and left. His sobs were now accompanied by groans and hiccups as he heard the bedroom door open, and he looked up, to see his lover gone. In his fit, he assumed Sasuke hated him now, and he slid from the bed, digging around in his drawer for a small box. In this box, was the last remaining razor he owned, and he knew that what he was about to do was stupid, _stupid! _and his inner-self screamed at him not to. Just those few minutes of self-debate kept him from making this mistake, and he felt a hand press softly into his back.

"Gaara? No, don't do that. I'm right here, put it down." The familiar voice whispered, concern laced in his words. When the pale fingers didn't drop the silver blade, his own hands moved slowly to take it from him. He didn't want to startle the boy, that could be hazerdous for the both of them. "Gaara, let me have it.."

The boy dropped the blade, where had Sasuke gone? Why had he left him alone? "Why'd you leave?"

"I went to get some towels, love. But I'm back, I'm right here.. Lets.. get you cleaned up."

Gaara nodded slowly, allowing his lover to help him stand and climb into the bathtub. He sat on the cold porcealine, his fingers absently parting the warm water rising around his shivering body. "I'll be right back, Gaara. I'm gonna go take care of something. Okay?"

The pale teen nodded again absent-mindedly, looking down into the water as the boy dissapeared.

-

Sasuke's hands were shaking in his anger by the time he found Naruto, and he barely suppressed the urge to just kill the blonde right there. "Naruto, great party, eh?"

"Yeah, its pretty good."

"Glad to hear that.. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, What's up?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the question. "How was he?"

"Who?"

"Don't fucking play stupid, Naruto.. What the _hell_ possesed you" He paused, slamming the blonde into the wall behind him. "To touch him?"

Naruto coughed hard, gasping quickly to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. "He was asking for it, drinking as much as he was."

"Don't you _ever_. _fucking. Touch him. Again._" He demanded, pushing his ex-lover back into the wall to stress his points.

"He's just your sex toy, what do you care?"

The older teen was about to smash the blonde's face in, when his arm was grabbed, effectivly stopping his fist in its tracks. "Uchiha, lets not hurt my boyfriend." Sasuke jerked away, but before he moved, he shoved his knee into Naruto's lower extremities, taking in a bit of pleasure at the groan that poured past the tan lips. He made his way back to Gaara, finding the red-head half asleep in the tub.

Absently, his hand moved to cup the tear-stained pale cheeks, rubbing his thumb over the stern jaw-line. "I'm sorry, Gaara.. I'm so sorry.." He looked down, seeing the color of the water had changed with the signs of soap. So the boy had bathed himself while waiting? He sighed softly, carefully pulling his lover out of the tub. Holding the wet body against himself, he ran a towel from the counter over his body, drying him completly.

"Ow.."

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"N-no.. I'm just sore.."

"Do you wanna get dressed?"

The older teen nodded, standing himself up and heading back into the room. He slid into a pair of loose-fitting black pants and piled into his bed, glad nothing from the blonde had gotten on his sheets. It took him no time at all to fall asleep, another thing he was glad for, so he wouldn't have to deal with what was bothering him.

-

Gaara's sniffling had effectivly woken the Uchiha from his sleep, and Sasuke turned him over slowly. Sitting up, he pulled the red-head into his lap, running his fingers through the short hair. After a few minutes, Gaara's tears were dry and he was once again asleep. With a sigh, the pale teen decieded he could either lose a night of sleep for him, or just sleep sitting up.

(that was just a little bit of gaaxsasu cuddles, just because the image of a crying gaara wouldn't leave my mind, its not really significant to the story so..)

-

(ok, I'll give you some.. yaoi, just cause you've been waiting for it and I'm running out of plot room.. this fic will be ending soon, so.. I've gotta have more angst though..and this is like.. a six month time skip, so they're in the summer vacation right now. ignore it if the dates are off, I dun really care, this isn't about setting.. just a good plot..)

"N-neji.." The blonde panted between kisses, pressed into the wet wall of the Hyuuga's shower. Despite all the hot water and all the steam, and the warm body against his, he was shivering. From excietment? Maybe..

His words and shivers were soon forgotten as his leg was lifted and wrapped around Neji's waist. He buried his face in Neji's neck to muffle a cry as the older teen pressed slowly into him. A warm hand gently wrapped around his arousal, fingers massaging the heated skin in a steady motion. He ignored the wall his back was being slammed into in favor of focusing on the older teen slamming into him.

(that's all ya get, sorry.. lol)

-

"Gaara.. I am not, _not_ putting on pink."

"Oh, C'mon.. It would look really really good on you." The red-head argued, a pout on his face to better convince him.

"You're gonna make me feel really guilty for saying no.."

"If you really don't wanna, don't.. but.. at least try them on. Just so I can say I've seen you in pink.."

"Fine.. but I'm not buying them.."

Gaara sat on the chair in the small dressing room, smiling as he watched Sasuke slip on the pink and black pants. The pale teen turned in the mirror, suprised at his reflection. "Me? In pink.. You've gotta be kidding me.."

"You don't have to get them, Sasu.."

"Actually, Gaara.. You should get them."

The red-head put his finger to his chin in thought, wondering what exactly he would look like in pink. "Or. An even better idea. We forget pink ever exsisted and go find a better color."

-

(ok, I decided to end it here, making this, I think, My shortest chapter, but.. I'm gonna let you guys help me choose what to do next, I can either have things start to clear up for Gaara, and have Christmas come around, or.. I can have things get worse, like.. someone dying or something, or something else like what happened with Naruto.. And also, as I'm sure you know, Naruto _is_ only with Neji to piss off Sasuke, so.. you guys can help with this too, should I have Naruto start sleeping around? Or just dump Neji all together? if he does start sleeping around, the fic will get more graphic, and more angsty. But, I'm thinking about making things with Gaara good, and then Naruto be a whore, just for some happy and some angst, but you guys pick. 3 3 3)


	7. Again

( ok.. so, I'm hoping you guys liked the last chapter, I know what I did to Gaara was really mean, but.. I do plan to make things brighter for him)

Disclaimer: This is not mine, It is Kishimoto-sama's. This story is for the pure point of simple entertainment for a bunch of perverts with nothing else to do.

Warnings: In ch. 1 (smut in this chapter, add a dash of citrus, and we're good... er.. how 'bout an ass load?)

**It hurts more than you think: Again**

Sasuke was startled out of his sleep by a cold hand shaking his shoulders softly, but quickly calmed when he realized who the hands belonged to. "Sasuke, I'm cold.."

"That's what happens in winter, Gaa.. It gets cold." The younger teen responded, pulling Gaara ontop of his bare chest. His arms wrapped around him strongly, rubbing his arms and back to help warm him. "Mm, you're skin is freezing, love. What did you do, sit in a tub full of ice cubes?"

"Yeah, I figured it'd help keep you up more." The red-head replied jokingly, snuggling his face into his lover's chest. "I hate this time of the year.. too cold."

"I hate it too.. Christmas is soon, I hate that day.."

"What for?" Gaara sat up, bottom planted firmly on Sasuke's thighs. He knew the younger teen wouldn't complain about it, he barely weighed 120 pounds..

"Everybody goes home to their families, talking about how fun it was to see the people they loved.. And I get to stay here, I don't have family that wants me.." Sasuke explained, his arms stretching out so that his fingers could graze Gaara's pale stomach.

"Oh, well, if you wanna, you can come with me to my siblings place. I think they'de be happy that I have someone to love now." The older teen offered, pulling the Uchiha up by his arms so that they were pressed together. "How 'bout it?" He asked, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Sure.. But right now, lets get some sleep. It's late, and we have only one day of class left. Let's try to get through it, ne?" The pale teen leaned back down, pulling Gaara with him. His fingers moved to run gently through the red hair, soothing him into a calm sleep as he drifted away also.

-

"Gaara? Are you getting up love? You said we were leaving at 8.." Sasuke stated, his voice quiet as his fingers cupped the older's cheek, gentle and soft to coax him out of the sleep rather than rip him awake.

"What.. what time is it now?" Gaara asked, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position.

"7:45.."

The red-head groaned, why hadn't Sasuke got him up earlier? "Shit.. I haven't even packed yet.."

"Don't worry, Gaa. I already did that for you. I thought I'de just not wake you, and pack for you, so you could get a few more minutes of sleep." He explained, lifting up the several bags seated infront of the door. "Go ahead and get dressed, I'll take these down to my car."

Gaara nodded, slidding from the bed. He glanced down at himself, deciding to just keep on the pants he was wearing. The red-head opened his drawer, pulling out one of the few shirts, he raised a non-exsistant brow at the words. 'You're just jealous 'cause the voices arn't talking to you..' With a shrug, he slid the cloth over his head and slipped into his flipflops, before leaving the room, making sure to lock it before he left.

As he was about to turn around to head downstairs, the red-head became aware of a presence behind him, warm breath tickling his neck. He stiffened, turning around quickly to be greeted by a pale face with contrasting dark hair. Strong hands pushed his back against the door, a hard body pressing flush against his own. The Uchiha slid his knee forcefully between Gaara's legs, crushing their lips together with force enough to bruise. His hand slid up to cup the older teen's chin, rubbing his jaw until it went slack. He took the oppurtunity to slip his tounge in the other's mouth, tracing the insides of his cheeks. He finally pulled back, gazing into green, lust-hazed eyes. The normally pale cheeks were flushed, and a shiver was making its way through his body. Sasuke smirked, the fact that he'd caused the red-head's state was slightly arousing to him.

"What the hell are you doing, Sasu.." Gaara breathed, eyes falling shut as Sasuke's fingers danced over his chest.

"I can't do this in the car.. we'll be driving for hours. If I'm touching you, then I can't drive very well, can I?" Just as suddenly as he started, he pulled away, tugging Gaara by his wrist down the stairs and out to the parking lot. They both climbed into the car, buckling their seat-belts. Some random techno song blared from the Uchiha's speakers, and he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in beat to the music. Gaara pulled a blanket up over his chest, (don't ask where he got it.. he's gaara for gods' sake.. ) snuggling up in the seat. (he has a pillow to, which appears magically from no where, cuz Gaara has skillz like that.. not skills, skillz..) He leaned his head over onto the window, adjusting a pillow underneath his face.

Sasuke reached over, helping to pull the blanket up and over Gaara's body. "I'll turn off my music if you want me to, are you going back to sleep?" The only answer that came from the pale body was a small nod, and a deep breath, indicating he was already on his way to a 3 hour long nap. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, how somebody could sleep so much and so easily was beyond him..

-

Sasuke shifted the strap of a bag on his shoulder slightly, using his elbow to impatiently press the door bell to the house he'd driven to. After a few minutes, no one answered yet, so.. option 2. He continuously pressed the door bell, every now and then kicking the door to make more noise.

"Jeez, what the hell is your problem? Did you want me to answer the door naked!" A brunette male screamed from the door, shirtless and dripping wet. He'd obviously been in the shower..

The Uchiha felt his brow twitch slightly. "Are you letting me in or not?" He asked, hoisting the bags up.

"No?.. Why would I?"

"Congratulations, you missed the fucking memo.." Sasuke sighed. "Gaara's in my car, did you not know we were coming? Or are you really just that stupid?"

"Most people don't just connect random guys showing up on their doorsteps as a guest their brother invited over, especially if said brother isn't with him.."

"Really? Said brother's in my car, sleeping.. I just told you that." The Uchiha was about to inform the older male that he was a fucking moron, when a tuft of light blonde hair popped up.

"Get outa the way, Kank." She demanded, pushing past him while pulling her hair up into a quick ponytail. The blonde girl missed the glare the brunette shot her, along with sticking out his tounge. "Sasuke, ne?" She asked, more or less just verifying his name. The pale teen nodded, and when she pulled the door open for him to enter, he more than happily did so, setting his bags down inside. "Where's Gaara?"

"I'm going to get him now, he's sleeping." Sasuke headed back out to his car, opening the door careful not to let the sleeping boy fall out. He wrapped his arms around the small body, lifting him up and out of the vehicle. It was a little difficult to hold Gaara, especially with the blanket, it wasn't that he was heavy, just hard to get a grip on him.

Thankfully for Sasuke, the red-head's arms wrapped around his neck instictivly, his face nuzzling into the younger teen's neck. He pushed the door to the house open with his foot. "Where's his room at?"

"Getting in his pants already?" Kankuro drawled, cupping his hands together under his chin.

"I've already been there, and further.." Sasuke retorted, though he really hadn't, looking to the elder sibling for direction.

"It's right down the hall, the last door. It's painted black, you can't miss it." The girl pointed absently in the general direction. With a nod, the Uchiha proceeded to carry his lover to his room. Opening the dark door, his eyes quickly scanned the room for a bed, which he located in the far corner underneath a window. He carefully lay the red-head onto the matress, which squeeked its complaints quietly, covering the small body with the thick blanket. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the red tattoe in the corner of his lover's forehead. He wasn't tired, and he didn't feel like laying down and wasting time, so Sasuke made his way back into the living room.

Both of the siblings were sitting on seperate couches, the brunette flipping through the television channels. "Can I sit down?"

"No.." Came the quick reply from the male. "And would you move? You're blocking my line of vision.."

Just for spite, Sasuke stood still, right in front of the television. He really didn't like people with attitudes just as bastard-ish as is own.. "Well, if I can't sit down, then I'll just stand right here. This spot is nice and warm, juuuust the way I like it."

"You can sit by me, Sasuke.." Temari told him, sending a glare towards her brother. "Kankuro, behave.. I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass in front of Gaara and his friend.."

-

Sasuke had to admit, the blonde girl could cook pretty damn good.. And judging from the way Gaara was _wolfing_ down the food, he thought the same thing. The Uchiha couldn't think of a time when he'd seen the red-head eat so much.. come to think of it, he didn't think he'd ever even seen him _eat.._

"So, Gaara.. How has school been?" The oldest sibling asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Mmff.." Which could have been translated to 'fine'.

"And you? You've been ok, haven't you? I think you know what I mean.." The blonde girl eyed the Uchiha warily.

Gaara swallowed the food that had been in his mouth, looking over at Sasuke also. "It's.. ok Temari, he.. he knows. But no, I haven't cut myself in.. a while." He slid down in his chair, hands falling over his stomach. "I think I ate too much.." A small, mock pout came to the red-heads lips.

Sasuke set down the fork he'd been eating with. "Gaara? I'm gonna use your shower, ok?" The younger teen stood, ruffling his lover's short hair playfully before dissappearing into the back of the house.

As soon as he was gone, Gaara glared at his brother. "Why do you have to start shit all the time? I asked you not to.."

"I can't help it, Gaara.. I just.. don't like him."

"Why? Because I do? Because you just can't stand to agree with me?"

"I don't wanna talk about this.." Kankuro explained, standing from the table to drop his plate in the sink.

"Well, I do. You've already made him feel uncomfortable.. with what you said to him this morning. Which was _totally_ not needed.. If you mess this up for me, I swear.. you'll regret it."

"Tch.." The brunette dropped his plate into the sink, the silence that had slowly creeped over breaking instantly. "What are you gonna do? Slit your wrists? Do it.. I dare you." He turned around, meeting his brothers glare. However, the glare was no longer present, but pain-filled eyes were rimmed with tears. "Psh.. Fucking faggot.." He grumbed to himself, storming off to his room.

Gaara blinked, suprised when he felt liquid burning his cheeks. He stood quickly from the table, pushing his plate back. He more or less ran to his room, slamming shut his door and throwing himself into a sobbing pile on his bed. The red-head didn't understand why things he became so.. tense between him and his brother. They used to be really close, he'd do anything his brother told him to, and still would. And Kankuro had told him to cut himself.. would he be breaking some unwritten law by not doing it?

Unlike in the dorm, this room had pleanty of his treasures tucked away. For example, the one under his matress, the one under his bed, in his drawers, under his desk, in the cabinets in the bathroom, hidden amongst his clothings. There had to be twenty razors hidden away in this room. Without a second thought, Gaara slid from his bead, reaching under his matress. When his fingers touched the cold metal, a masochistic smirk came to his lips, and he pulled the square blade out.

"I'm sorry Sasuke.." He whispered to himself, sliding the blade across his wrist. He held back his body's natural instict to pull away, and cut again, several more times, over and over, until blood was dripping onto his pants. They wearn't cuts that required stitches, but they were deep enough that he'd have to cover them up if he didn't want someone to see them. Too bad he didn't notice the presence behind him, until something wet dripped onto his neck. He almost dropped the blade with a gasp, turning around as he tucked his arm against his chest.

"Gaara? You're bleeding, love.. what did you do?"

The red-head stood up, pushing Sasuke away when he made to pull him close. He quickly locked himself in the bathroom attached to his room, sliding down the door. A few sharp knocks came from behind him, and he ignored them, in favor of decorating his other arm.

"Gaara, please open the door. What's the matter? Did something happen?" He paused, listening for an answer. Nothing but a few choked sobs. "Gaara, love, please open up. Let me talk to you.. I wanna talk to you."

"Go.. go away, Sasuke.. I need to do this.. just leave me alone, ok?"

"I can't do that.. I'm sorry, but I can't leave knowing you're hurting yourself.."

"I left you alone when you did it.. why can't you just go away?"

"Because, I care about you.. Do you even have a reason for doing this? Look, Gaa, just open the door, ok? I'll help you, I want to help you.. You just have to let me first.. Just open the do-"

"**JUST GO AWAY!**" The red-head yelled, his voice louder than he'd intended. "Just go away.." He repeated, this time in a whisper. He didn't mean it, he knew it just as well as Sasuke did.. He reached behind him, unlocking the door as he collapsed in a heap, crying on the floor.

Instantly, the door was open, Sasuke was on his knees. He pulled his lover into his lap, up against his chest, hugging him tightly to his bare chest. "Gaara, whats the matter? Talk to me, Gaa.."

"I..Kankuro hates me now.. because I love you. I told Temari on the phone this morning, she was happy.. but I guess he's not.."

"Why do you let that bother you? He dosen't hate you, I'm sure.. He might _dissagree_ with you.. but I doubt he hates you. Besides, Temari's happy for you, and you have me.. Does one person's opinion really bother you all that much?"

"Yeah.. if it were someone else, it wouldn't.. but. He's my brother Sasuke.. He used to take care of me when I was little. We used to play together, and sleep together and stuff.."

Sasuke sighed, carefully extracting the red-head from his lap as he grabbed for a towel. Reaching over the side of the tub, he turned on some warm water, holding the cloth underneath the flow. Once it was wet, he wiped the blood that had spilled from Gaara's arms off of his chest. He then turned to his lover, carefully wiping the blood from his arms. "Get undressed." He demanded, gently of course, he wouldn't make Gaara do anything he didn't want to.

"Wha-what?"

"I wanna bathe you.. I can't very well do that if you have clothes on, can I?"

"O-oh.. ok." Shyly, the older teen pulled his shirt over his head, carefully unbuttoning his pants. Standing up, he pushed the material past his hips, a slight blush making its way to his cheeks as he realized he was, in fact, naked. It had been since the incident with Naruto that he'd last taken off his clothes in front of Sasuke.

Once the tub was full of warm water, Gaara climbed into the tub, dissappearing under the surface of the water briefly. When he came back up, his hair was wet, the color of blood now, and plastered to his scalp. His green eyes watched as Sasuke peeled off the shirt he was wearing, sliding down his pants and boxers. The older teen blushed again. "Didn't you just take a bath?"

"Yeah.. but, I want in with you. And.. I wanted to.. try something.. I planned on it earlier, and.. after you.. did.. what you did, I didn't think.. it was a good idea.. but.. if you wanna try it, it would be great.." He explained, sliding into the bathtub and ontop of the red-head, straddling his hips.

"I.. I guess so.. I mean, I think I know what you wanna do.. but.." Gaara paused, closing his eyes to reassure himself. "Just don't.. hurt me.."

Sasuke leaned down, pressing a kiss to Gaara's forehead. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Gaa. Just relax and I'll make this as easy as possible, ok?.. but I don't think it'll work in the tub, its too small. Maybe.. we can.. do this in your bed?"

"Then why'd you put me in here?"

"To bathe you.. and maybe.. get you a little.. aroused." He whispered, his fingers running down to trace his member.

Gaara shuddered. "Just.. bathe me. I assure you, I'll be good and hard once we get there."

The younger teen chuckled, reaching for a wash cloth and a bar of soap. He didn't take long in bathing his lover, quickly lathering his whole body. After rinsing and drying, they both hauled their naked bodies into Gaara's bed, Sasuke landing ontop of Gaara's pale body.

The older teen grunted at the weight, ignoring it in favor of focusing on the erection grinding into his own. The warmth was amazing, and if Sasuke wasn't careful, he'd come before they even started. He grunted again when he felt his body being lifted slightly. "Sit up, love."

"What for?" The red-head questioned, doing as he was told. His question was answered as he felt Sasuke shifting around pillows behind his back, laying him back down. Only this time, he wasn't lying flat, but sitting up a little, almost reclining. He smiled when blankets were pulled up and over their naked bodies; Sasuke grabbed for a bottle of lotion he'd dropped on the floor earlier, when he'd caught Gaara, and pulled it up into the bed with him. Carefully, as not to spill it on the bed, he poured a little bit onto his fingers. Just a small amount, of course, he didn't intent on getting things hot and heavy just yet. With a smirk, Sasuke slowly, ever so slowly, pressed his finger tip into Gaara's entrance, holding his hips down when the red-head made to push up into him.

"Be still, Gaa.. Let me.. work you a little." He wiggled his finger tip slightly, using his free hand to rub the tip of the boys arousal with his thumb. As he slowly began pumping Gaara's erection, he pushed his finger all the way in, earning a moan from his lover. "I'll tell you what, you keep making those _delicious_ noises, and.. I'll give you the option of.. expirements.. afterwards.. How's that sound?"

The only reply was a rather loud "Nnnnn.." from Gaara. Sasuke smirked, sliding in another finger, which, greatfully, earned him another groan, followed by a short whimper.

"Tell me, Gaara.. Do you think you're ready?" He asked, pressing his fingers deep.

"Y-yeah.. Just.. do it.."

Sliding out his fingers slowly, Sasuke pressed a soft kiss above the red-heads navel. "Are you sure?"

"Nnnn.. yeah, I'm.. I'm ready.."

The Uchiha took a deep breath, laying himself between his lovers thighs. He gently pulled the boy's legs up a little, so that his knees were bent. "If it hurts too bad, tell me ok? I don't want this to hurt you.."

"No.. I.. I hate how everybody is careful around me, I hate that stupid porcelin doll image everybody holds of me.. I'm not gonna break.." Gaara's hands moved to fall behind Sasuke's neck. "So don't hold back, ok?"

Sasuke frowned, he didn't want to hurt his lover, but.. if it was what he wished, the Uchiha would comply. Pressing their lips together, the younger teen slowly pushed himself inside of Gaara's small body.

The smaller boy turned his head away from the kiss, biting his lip to keep from crying out. He ignored his body's natural reaction to push out the invading object, choosing instead to force himself to relax. "Sasuke.. h-hurts.." He groaned, his non-exsistant brows furrowed painfully.

"Ok, its ok." The younger teen moved his hand up, cupping a pale cheek. The base of his thumb ran loving over Gaara's cheekbone. "Its ok, I'll stop."

"N-no.. Don't stop.." The red-head panted. "I.. I want this."

"Gaara, I don't wanna _hurt_ you.."

Gaara smiled softly, forcing his body to calm down and not be so tense. "Its fine.. just.. keep moving.." He stated, leaning up to press a kiss to his lover's lips.

Sasuke sighed, he really, _really_ didn't like the fact that he _knew_ Gaara was in pain. Hurt was the last thing he wanted the boy to feel, after all, he did care deeply for him. But, the red-head _wanted_ this.. and he guessed it was more or less his own fault for bringing it up. Ignoring his own protests, Sasuke slowly began to move like he'd been told, gently thrusting into the small body. Without realizing it, his hips began to move harder and faster, pressing deep into Gaara with every thrust.

The older teen groaned loudly, pushing his hips up to meet the thrusts. And if the Uchiha didn't know any better, he'd swear Gaara had done this before. But he knew, besides from what Naruto did, that his lover was a virgin. It hurt him a little bit to know he was tainting the clean white of Gaara's virginty with the blood red color of sex.

"Sa-sasuke..!" The red-head cried out, biting his lip. Something was different about the last thrust, Sasuke had brushed something that made him shudder. And just when he swore it stopped hurting, and it started feeling _amazing_, they thrusts stopped. Was Sasuke finished already?

"What? Did I hurt you?" The younger teen asked worridly, searching Gaara's features for any signs of pain.

"No.. no, not at all, Sasuke.. quit worrying.." Gaara pushed his hips up a little, urging his lover to continue. He had to admit, he was being a little bit.. eager, but he just wanted Sasuke to feel good, that was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

Sasuke did exactly as Gaara wanted, resuming racking the smaller body beneath him. His hand moved to grip the red-head's erection, pumping in time with his thrusts. He felt that familiar puddling in his stomach, signaling he was almost there, and his hand sped up. A few seconds later, he bit his lip to stiffle a moan as he came hard, spilling his seed deep inside Gaara's body. Shortly after that, the older teen spilled over Sasuke's hand, groaning loudly as a shudder ran through his body.

(okay guys, this was .. a smutful chappie, I was hoping to get back to Naruto.. but I forgotted.. lol, he'll be up in a few chaps. thanks fer readin. 3 3)


	8. I wont let you go!

(ok, Its teh new chapter, no sasuke and gaara for ya this time maybe, maybe not, maybe at the end, I think though)

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, Rape, One-sided Incest, Language,

Disclamier: This is purely for the entertainment of a bunch of perverted idiots with nothing better to do. It does not belong to me, it is Kishimoto-sama's.

**WARNING!!!: SEVERAL NEW PAIRINGS IN THIS CHAPTER, NARUTO WILL BE _EXPIREMENTING_, KANKURO WILL MAKE A CONFESSION, AND YOU MIGHT HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION REALLY HARD HERE, OR THE REST OF THE STORY MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE!! (do you guys want some smut?)**

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter 8: I won't let you go..!**

"I'll be back later, Neji.. I'm gonna go visit with Shika for a while." He informed his lover, blonde hair tickling the older teen's cheek as he lowered himself slowly to tangle their lips together briefly in a heated kiss. He was almost tempted to forget this whole escapade with Shikamaru, and stay here to make out with Neji, but, what he intended to do, he really needed to accomplish. In order to make his ex-raven haired lover all the more jealous..

"Bye.." The both panted, breathless from the previous entanglement. Neji's white eyes never left Naruto's firm bottom as the boy left the room, he almost felt a little awkward to watch him leave. He never knew what exactly the blonde was doing with these other boy's he was going off with, why wearn't they going home for Christmas anyway? As far as he knew, only a handful of people had actually left.. Less than usual, less than he wanted to leave, since the people who stayed kept stealing his sunshine from him.

Naruto felt a pang of guilt stab into his heart, he knew Neji knew what he was doing when he went where he was going. But he ignored it, Neji wasn't what was important at the moment. What _was_, however, was relaxing so the soon events wouldn't be so painful. He walked as slow as he possibly could, fingers trailing on the walls as he made his way to Shikamaru's room. He didn't knock, he knew Shikamaru would rather him not. Entering the small dorm, Naruto's eyes were greeted with the site of the brunette laying on his bed, one knee pulled up and his arms tucked underneath his head.

"Hey.." He said quietly, closing the door before moving over to the bed. He climbed in, snuggling up in the space underneath the other's arm. "Ar-are we gonna..?" He asked quietly, his fingers circling the bare skin of Shika's stomach.

"Maybe not tonight.. but.. we can make out, I guess.. That's kinda fun.." The boy answered, shrugging to show he was really quite impassive on the subject. "If you want to, I guess.."

The lazy teen sighed, he wanted to make out with Naruto, but he didn't actually feel like moving. And plus, Naruto had a boyfriend, and Shika wasn't all that into guys.. or girls, for that matter. Quite frankly, the only thing he thought he needed was his hand, and even that was too much trouble to be worth it. After all, the feel good was gone after what, 10 seconds? "How do you keep getting away from Neji without him finding out, anyway? I mean, he does have a really great lie detector in those eyes of his."

"I.. think he knows what I'm doing.. with everybody.. but, I don't know if he really cares all that much. He never says anything about where I'm going, though I do have an idea that he can tell by the smells of everybody else on me.." He explained, carefully crawling on top of the brunette so that he was straddling his hips. "But I don't wanna think about him, or anyone else right now.." The blonde leaned down, brushing their lips together gently, before crushing them together, with force enough to bruise.

Neither boy complained about the rough nature of the kiss, it never mattered, the only thing that did was feeling the other's skin pressed into their own in sweat and heat, lust and passion. Their lips parted, tounges rushing past lips to meet and tangle. Naruto wrapped his tounge around Shikamaru's, sucking, earning him a groan. The blonde pulled away from the other's face, his hand moving to cup the boy's soft cheek, his fingers brushing lovingly against the skin. "Shika.. Lets.. do something.. different." He proposed quietly.

"Like what...?"

"You'll see.." The blonde crawled back, pushing Shikamaru's legs apart, settling between his knees. His fingers quickly worked at the button and zipper of the brunettes pants, pushing the material past the other's hips.

"Naruto.. what are you..?" His mouth shut when he felt the blue-eyed boy's tounge run along his length, gently taking his newly formed arousal into his mouth. Shika shuddered, his fingers moving of their own accord into short blonde hair. He groaned, Naruto sucked harder and harder on him, his fingers curled into the material on the mattress and into the locks of hair, sweat beading between his brows and on his forehead. "N-naru...to.." He panted, resisting the urge to push up into the warm mouth as he came, the blonde swallowed without question.

-

Kankuro shifted uncomfortably in his bed, his room was right next to Gaara's, so his ears had been given the displeasure of hearing his brother scream all night. What the hell were they doing anyway? Well, what they were doing was obvious, but.. how could they both last so long? Maybe it wasn't that long, and it just seemed that way since it bothered him so much..

He pushed out of his bed, stalking out of his room and to his brother's door, banging his fist on the wood. "Would you two shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep.." He screamed, turning back around, though he didn't go into his bedroom. He made a detour, heading into the bathroom instead. He peeled himself of what little clothing he had and stepped into the bathtub, turning on the warm water and waiting for it to adjust before stepping under the spray.

The brunette made a mental note that he was currently aroused at the moment, though the cause might have been unknown to him.. Until he really thought about it. He'd been thinking about his brother and his boyfriend fucking.. Was he really turned on by that thought? He couldn't be.. No, there was no way.. No way he could deny it, at least.

He could lie to himself no longer, every since he was 15 he'd fantasized about his little brother, and every since he was 15, he pretended he didn't, ignoring all urges to get his hands on that beautiful pale skin. His hand moved down, hesitantly gripping his arousal and pumping, slowly at first, as he imagined the younger sibling laying and groaning naked in his own bed.

-

Naruto groaned as his tounge slid slowly into Neji's mouth, ignoring the fact that he'd just sucked Shikamaru off. Neji didn't know that, and he wouldn't have too.. The blonde whimpered into the kiss as he felt the Hyuuga's erection slam into him, having no warning or preperation. But it was okay, it was sort of like compensation for cheating..

-

Gaara lay still in his bed, his fingers tracing soft circles on his lover's bare abdomen. There was no way he'd be able to sleep after their activities, he was sore.. and plus, he was thinking about all the different things they'de probably be doing now. A shiver ran through the Uchiha's body, and the red-head assumed he was cold, pulling the blankets up higher and snuggling closer to the pale teen.

"Gaara? L-lets get dressed.. I'm cold, and you are too. You're skin feels like ice.." Sasuke whispered, startling the older teen slightly. With a nod, Gaara sat up a little, allowing his lover to retrieve some of their clothes from their bags. As the red-head reached for his clothes from Sasuke, the pale teen pulled his hands back.

"I'll dress you, Gaa.. Besides, its just an excuse to get my hands on your body.." Sasuke smirked, helping his lover to slide into his boxers before climbing into his own. He pulled Gaara's legs through a pair of black sweat pants, and slipped an oversized black t-shirt over his lover's head. He quickly dressed himself in clothes of a similar sort, crawling into the red-head's lap. "Since neither of us seem to be able to sleep, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I have a computer in here.. and like.. a thousand game platforms with a never ending supply of games for all of them." He explained sheepishly, absently running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "We can play games or something.. or get online and bother random people.."

"Or we could just.. talk. We haven't done that in a long time.."

"Sure.. What do you wanna talk about?"

Sasuke thought, he knew what he wanted to talk about, but he didn't want to get the red-head all.. depressed again. But then again, he'd been having the same urges to pick up his stupid habits and cut himself again.. so maybe talking about it would fix things. He helped the older teen lay down, so they could talk and relax against each other's body, but when he looked down at his lover to speak, green eyes were shut and his chest was rising and falling gently as he breathed. The dark-haired boy smiled softly. "Good night, Gaa." He whispered, pressing his lips gently to the pale teen's cheek. He curled up in the small space next to the red-head, the quiet sounds of his breathing lulling him to sleep.

-

A grunt filled the room, and Gaara moved around in an effort to keep comfortable. It was so unbearbly hot in the room that he swore he was going to die. His head was _throbbing_, and he was vaguely aware of the fever that plauged his body. His stomach was churning, he felt really messed up. He shook his lover's shoulders softly, attempting to wake him. "Sasuke.. I don't feel good.." He muttered, once the black, endless eyes were open.

Sasuke sat up, laying the red-head back down. "What's wrong?"

The older teen furrowed his brows. "I'm hot.." He replied, covering his forehead with his hand as if that would somehow help his headache.

"I'll go get you some asprin."

The dark-eyed teen crawled from the bed, padding softly across the carpeted floor, down the hall and to what he hoped was Temari's room. He knocked on the door, hoping she wouldn't be to angry that he'd woken her at nearly six in the morning.

"What do you want?" She barked as she opened the door, only wearing an over sized t-shirt and what appeared to be boxers, followed by a pair of white socks.

"Gaara says he dosen't feel good, he wants some asprin."

"You couldn't get it yourself..?"

"I don't know where it's at, and if I just started to just rummage through your cabinets, that bastard of a brother of your's would have heard and came to start shit.."

The blonde girl was thankful, now, that she hadn't been woken up by her brother and the pale teen brawling in the kitchen.. With a sigh, she led the boy to a cabinet, pulling out bottle of asprin and a glass. "Just get some water, take the whole bottle, he might need more later."

Sasuke nodded, turning to the sink to fill up the glass with cold water. He carried himself back to his lover's room, the door closing quietly as he made his way over to the small bed. He shook out two of the white tablets, and sat down next to Gaara. "Sit up, love." He commanded gently, setting the glass on the in-table. The pale teen helped the older boy to sit, his free hand supporting him up. He dropped the pills in his lover's hand, who promptly put them in his mouth, and Sasuke helped him drink his water. He set the glass back down, pulling Gaara into his lap and gently running his fingers through the red-hair.

The Uchiha remembered how when he was sick, he used to love having someone hold him, just for a little bit of comfort, so he knew that his illness wasn't going ignored. Despite how tired he was, he had no intentions on going back to sleep. He'd stay up all night and watch Gaara, to make sure he didn't get any worse than he already was. "Go back to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up." He whispered, his fingers tracing the sides of Gaara's cheeks.

The only response he recieved was a small nod, before the red-head stilled, falling asleep rather quickly in his lap. It was a bit obvious he'd been trying to stay awake, and the sight of him made the younger teen smile a little.

Several hours later, Gaara woke, his fever was almost gone, but his head and stomach still hurt. He hated to be a burden to his lover, especially since he was suppoused to be the guest. But when he'd tried to get up, the Uchiha had insisted he lay back down and try to get some rest. And when the older teen didn't fall back asleep, Sasuke carried him into the bathtub, sticking him in a tub full of the most comfortably cool water Gaara had ever been in.

The Uchiha quietly ran the soft cotton cloth over his lover's body, bathing him and hoping to make him relax a little. He felt a little bad for Gaara, he could tell by the way he walked that he was sore from last night, but first times were always painful, and by the way he'd moaned, he'd enjoyed it pretty well.

-

Naruto bit his lip, pretending the person slamming into him was Neji. If he pictured it as Neji, then he couldn't feel guilty about it. But as the brunette sunk his teeth into his shoulder, the blonde knew he couldn't pretend. The Hyuuga didn't bite, and he knew that all too well. "Kiba.. stop biting me.." The last thing he needed was for Neji to find kiss and bite marks on him.

The other grunted in response, picking up the pace of his hips. The faster he got this done, the faster he could go back to sleep and get the blonde out of his room. He felt his orgasm approaching, and waited until he was just over the edge before he pulled out of Naruto's body, emptying his seed onto the matress beneath him. He had only been following the blonde's intructions, something about it being easier to keep it from Neji that way.

-

The Hyuuga lay still in his bed, thoughts of his lover occupying his mind. It wasn't like he was stupid, he knew what Naruto was doing.. Yet, he loved him _so much_ that he allowed it to happen.. If sharing him meant keeping him, then he'd be okay with it. He flinched as he heard the door slam, Naruto walked through the door. Should he confront him? And find out why he's doing it?

"Naruto?"

"I'm leaving.."

Neji sat up, didn't he just come back though. "Where are you going?" He asked, his plans already foiled.

"Back to my dorm.." The blonde began picking up his random belongings that had collected in the Hyuuga's room over the months. "Look, Neji.. This isn't gonna work.. Us, we don't.. work.."

--

ignore..: Sasuke? this is your screen name isn't it?

sasu-kun: yeah, its his name, but I'm on his laptop.. do you want me to get him for you?

ignore..: if you would, please

sasu-kun: sure. who is this?

ignore..: Neji

sasu-kun: ok, I'll get him

"Hey, Sasuke! Neji wants to talk to you!" He called across the house, his lover was waiting for their breakfast to finish, which was being cooked by Temari.

The pale teen followed the voice calling for him, taking his seat at the computer chair.

"I'll go wait for breakfast." Gaara stated, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's cheek before he left the room, hopping up to sit on the counter top to watch his sister cook. "Can I lick the spoons?" He asked, every since he was little, it had been his job to lick the spoons while whomever was cooking, cooked.

sasu-kun: you wanted me?

ignore..: yeah, I wanted to talk

sasu-kun: about what?

ignore..: Naruto

sasu-kun: I don't wanna talk about him

ignore..: no.. he dumped me

sasu-kun: I'm sorry, I guess

ignore..: I feel so.. stupid

sasu-kun: why's that?

ignore..: 'cause I'm not the only one he was sleeping with..

sasu-kun: I'm sorry, Neji.. I don't know what you want me to tell you

ignore..: tell me I was stupid for believing he loved me, I was a moron for knowing he was cheating and not saying anything about it.. and that I was fucking stupid for taking his side that time with Gaara

sasu-kun: Well, the only thing I can think of to say to you is its not your fault.. what else could you have done?

ignore..: I don't know.. but.. I was thinking last night after he left about why you used to do what you did.. do you know what I'm talking about?

sasu-kun: cutting? you didn't, did you?

ignore..: I did.. I wanted to see if it really worked

sasu-kun: well now I can tell you you're stupid..

ignore..: I know this

sasu-kun: if you do it again, I'll kill you

ignore..: would that be such a bad thing?

sasu-kun: don't even start acting like that.. its annoying

(omg.. this reminds me of me and my friend.. lol, I'm so emo sometimes DX.. )

ignore..: I don't know what I should do..

sasu-kun: first off, you could not worry about it.. and second, you can wait til I get back home.. and you can talk to me directly

ignore..: I don't know if I can't worry about it.. but.. I guess I can wait..

sasu-kun: alright.. I'm gonna go for a while, if you _really_ need to talk to me, you can call my cell phone.. you have my number, right?

ignore..: I think so..

sasu-kun: ok, bye

The dark-haired teen stood up from the chair, his laptop still open in case Gaara wanted to use it. They'd put the red-head's computer in his car, along with all his games, since they'd be leaving in two or three days anyway. The older boy's belongings would probably just prove to be distracting for the both of them, Gaara's work would be harder, now that he was a senior, and Sasuke needed to keep his grades up so he could graduate early. But with some discipline, they'd _might_ be able to stay focused.

He made his way back into the kitchen, seeing his lover sitting on the counter, a spoon in his mouth. He quirked an elegant brow. "What are you doing..?" He asked, resting his elbows on the counter on either side of Gaara's legs.

"Licking a spoon.." The older teen explained, pulling the spoon from his mouth to press a kiss to his lover's lips. As he made to pull away, Sasuke's hands tangled in his hair.

The Uchiha brushed his lips gently across Gaara's, reveling in the feel of his warm skin. His tounge ran along the pale teen's bottom lip, and he felt him chuckle against his mouth. He pulled away, staring into amused green eyes. He watched as the boy popped the spoon back in his mouth, extra slow just for teasing. The younger teen was suprised how comfortable they were with their relationship, especially in front of the blonde girl. His elbows resumed their previous position, and he rested his head on Gaara's thighs.

A few minutes and a couple of spoons later, the two were seated at the kitchen table, feeding, not themselves, but each other. Just because they were being _super_ romantic, they were alone, now that Temari had left to go back to her room, and tommorow was Christmas. And normally, before they'd gotten together, neither of them had been very romantic, but now, every moment that they were alone together was spent exchanging gentle touches and kisses.

Once they're plates were empty, the red-head set down his fork, climbing from his chair onto the Uchiha's lap, so that he was straddling his hips. His arms rested behind Sasuke's neck, his fingers absently intertwining with the dark locks. "We should get each other presents.. Yaknow, like.. for Christmas?"

"That might be fun.. only I have no idea what to get you." He explained sheepishly, his fingers splaying out across his lover's stomach.

"It wouldn't really matter.. I'm sure I'de like whatever you get me."

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke stated, pressing his lips quickly against Gaara's. "We're dressed enough.. its cold out, our pajamas are warmer. Besides, I dare somebody to say something to us."

Gaara smiled softly, crawling from his lap and heading out to the car, the younger teen trailing behind him.

-

Gaara waited patiently in their designated meeting spot, hiding his bag behind his back when Sasuke approached, even though the bag was completly see-through-less.

"I got your present.. and I was thinking we should get something for your brother and sister.. Even though neither of them really like me."

"That's not true, they like you just fine."

"Maybe so, but.. let's go them something."

The older teen nodded, leading his lover to a store he knew Temari shopped at often. Sasuke didn't know either of his siblings to well, so he might have needed help picking something out.

"Temari isn't really that picky, I don't think. She'd be happy with a shirt that had some smartass remark written on it. Or a fan, she likes fans."

Sasuke mulled over the information he'd just earned, deciding to go with the safest bet, since Gaara _knew_ she liked fans. "Fan it is, do they have them here?"

"I think so.. Let's look." The red-head walked towards the back corner of the store, locating the display of fans they carried.

Immediatly, the dark eyes fell on the perfect fan. Three purple dots resided on the white paper, a perfect contrast. He picked it up carefully, turning it over and examining it. "I think I'll get this one."

"Yeah, she's been eyeing that one for a while. She said she didn't have the money for it."

"Then I'll get if for her.. how much is it?" He glanced at the small white tag, eyes widening slightly at the cost. "That much, eh? I guess its not too bad.. It's for Christmas anyway." With a shrug, he headed towards the register, laying down the fan carefully. (note: its not as big as the one she has in the anime.. Lol, I could see Sasuke trying to lug that out to his car "DAMMIT ITS TO HEAVY!!!" lol!!)

"You sure you want that one?" The woman asked, it was their most expensive one, and most costumers put it down once they saw the cost.

Sasuke nodded, pulling out his wallet to pay the woman.

"We can wrap it for you, if you'de like. Its only two dollars for wrapping."

The pale teen added an extra two bills to the total, watching as the woman put the fan in a long black box before wrapping it up in shiny red paper and placing a small red bow on top. "Here you go, good day." She stated, setting the gift in a bag. Sasuke ignored the fact that he'd be a little bit more broke when he got back to school.. Oh well, it wasn't like it mattered that much to him. Money wasn't a big thing when he was given everything left of his family. (I'll figure out how to explain his family crisis later)

"What does Kankuro like?" Sasuke asked as they headed back out into the mall.

"Himself.. and puppets." Gaara explained, heading in the direction of a store he knew carried them.

(sorry this chapter's so short.. the next one will be longer, hopefully..and sorry about the slow updates..)


	9. Present, but not happy

Teh new chappie, I'm glad you guys like this fic, though the reviews are thinning out.. A few of my regular reviewers have stopped reviewing.. and it makes me sad.. so, if you guys do read this, please review, it makes me write more (after the first time skip in this chapter, gaara has a car..)

Warnings: Same as before **A twist will be added towards the end of the chapter, I'm bringing in a new character.. since I just met him in the manga, he might not be too in character.. but then again, how many of my fics are actually in character? **

Disclaimer: It's not mine

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter 9: Present, but not happy**

Sasuke lay still in their bed, his sleeping lover tucked happily against his chest, his fist balled up by his slightly parted lips as his warm breath tickled the younger teen's pale skin. Absently, his fingers played with Gaara's red hair, wondering what his reaction would be in the morning when they opened presents. He really hoped Gaara liked what he'd gotten him, it wasn't big, but.. he wasn't sure what exactly the pale boy would like. The Uchiha wasn't worried at all that his lover's present would displease him, he knew he'd love anything Gaara gave him.

-

"Sasuke..! Wake up, we gotta open presents now!" Gaara shook his lover's shoulder's, threatening to drag him from the bed should he not choose to get up himself. The younger teen groaned, pained to be subject of his lover's unusual hyperactivity so early in the morning..

"Ok, ok.. Just don't kill me." Sasuke responded finally, climbing from the bed, the red-head dragging him by his wrist into the living room before practically throwing him onto the couch. Gaara plopped down next to him, pushed his legs open a little bit and proceeded to pile himself onto the younger teen. The Uchiha rolled his eyes in amusement, Gaara seemed like a little kid..

Everybodies presents, what little amount there was, had already been sorted, curtsy of Gaara, who reasoned they'd all get their presents open faster if they were already set out.

"Temari, you go first! Open mine, its the really big green one!" Gaara exclaimed, smiling as he felt his lover's arms snake around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder.

The blonde girl nodded, picking up said gift and proceeding to unwrap it.

_flash back_

_"Someday, I'm gonna be a princess, and I'll sleep with a big ,purple, velvet blanket! You'll see, Gaara! I swear I'm gonna be a princess!" A nine year old Temari screamed to a smaller, much younger version of Gaara. _

end flash back

She chuckled softly, pulling the purple velvet comforter from the box. If she remembed one thing about her childhood, it was telling the red-head she would sleep with one of these someday. She never thought of her brother as the sentimental type, but he seemed to be possessing a lot of different feelings lately. With dating Sasuke and all, he was happier.

"Thanks, Gaara." She was a little bit at a loss for words, not really sure how to thank him for the best present in the world.

She picked up the next package, from the crappy wrapping, she could tell it was from Kankuro. And from the size, she guessed it was a DVD or something..

"Yeah.. I'm not really good at buying chicks presents.. sorry if it sucks." The brunette muttered almost incoherently.

Temari pulled open the wrapping, quickly ripping it off. They wearn't saving the paper anyway..

"You got me porno for christmas? Oh, you pervert!!" She screamed, though no actual anger was behind her words. All four of them would probably gather up on the couch later and watch it, giggling amusedly and eating popcorn.

She picked up the last package. "Is this from you, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded, he wondered if his gift would top the previous two. He _really_ hoped she liked this gift, he'd spent a lot of money on it after all..

The blonde girl carefully peeled back the wrapper, she had an idea this was a gift she'd really enjoy. Her heart nearly jumped in her throat when she opened the lid to the black box. That fan... She'd been wanting it for a few years now, and just never could find the money to buy it. "Th-... thanks.." She managed to force out, before she stood from the couch with the fan, heading into her room. She closed her door just in time as tears spilled down her cheeks, happy tears of course. Temari immediatly rested the fan on her desk with precise fingers, making sure it was perfect before wiping her face and making sure she looked in order. With a sigh, she made her way back into the living room.

"Sorry about that, I had to make sure the fan was safe. Thanks again Sasuke."

(I'm gonna skip the rest of the presents, just because they're irrelevant to the story, but.. I'm going back to Gaara and sasuke opening their's to each other in gaa's room.. cuz their cute and wanna be alone when they do.)

-

"You open mine first.." Sasuke offered, handing the box he'd wrapped out to Gaara. He was a little.. shy? about the situation. He was scared Gaara wouldn't like it.

The red-head nodded, curling his feet underneath him on his bed and taking the wrapped gift. His fingers carefully peeled back the paper, his heart rate speeding up as he prepared to take the lid off the shoe box. His eyes closed as his hands pulled off the lid, reopening them to find the most cuddle worthy teddy bear laying in the box.

"Sasuke.. a teddy bear.." He whispered, pulling the small stuffed bear to his chest. "A teddy bear.. I've never had one, yaknow?"

"Do you like it?" Sasuke tested, picking at the blanket on the bed.

"No.. I love it.." The older teen explained, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lover's lips. "Thanks, Sasuke." The red-head picked up the gift he'd gotten for Sasuke, pushing it into his lap. "Now mine."

The dark-haired teen unwrapped it slowly, a little nervous about his own reaction. The gift hadn't been put in a box, and Sasuke could feel that it was stuffed. As the wrapping came off, he realized it was the same type of present he'd gotten for Gaara, only this bear looked different. A smile spread across his face, and he chuckled quietly.

"I made it at that build-a-bear place.. You can't imagine the looks I got in there." Gaara explained, still holding his bear to his own chest.

"You.. you made it? By yourself?"

The red-head nodded, pushing the wrapping off the bed and laying back. "I even put a little stuffed heart in it."

Sasuke smiled grew, and he lay down between Gaara's legs, his head resting on his lover's stomach. "Thanks, Gaa. It's the best present I could ever hope for.." He whispered, sincerity laced in his words as he let his fingers snake inside the other's shirt.

Just as he was about to kiss the pale skin, a knock came at the door, and they both sat up. The door pushed open, and Temari was standing there. "We're about to watch the movie Kank gave me, are you two gonna watch it?"

"Nah, we'll watch it later." Gaara answered, and the blonde girl nodded, leaving the room and padding softly down the hallway.

-(another time skip)

Sasuke stood outside of his dorm, shifting his weight uncomfortably. It kind of made him sad, that Gaara had graduated, he'd lost a roomate, and now he'd scarcely see his lover. He'd be a whole year without being able to see him continously, and that drove him crazy. He'd grown attached to the red-head's presence..

After a few more seconds of just standing there, he pushed open the door, his sad mood deepening when he found the contents mostly gone. But it was okay, he was going to spend most of the summer with Gaara, just until he left for college, and then he'd be back in his dorm, by himself.. he was guessing.

-

Sasuke figured Gaara was just happier around his sister, either that or the blonde girl put something in his soda, because the red-head just couldn't seem to sit still that night. He was fidgety and all.. weird and stuff. The older teen sat curled up in his lap, wrapped up in his blanket, and constantly _moving_. Sasuke's legs were wrapped around Gaara's waist, in an attempt to keep him still.

But his attempts became unsuccesful when the red-head began to _bouce_. "Gaara..! Sit still!" He whispered harshly, trying not to disturb the other two in the room currently focused on the movie. It wasn't that good, but Sasuke enjoyed curling up with his lover on the couch.. even if he was bouncing like his blonde ex-lover.

Carefully, Gaara turned around in the pale teen's lap, snuggling up into his neck. "Then take me to bed.. And we caaan.." He drawled in a whisper, running a single finger down Sasuke's chest. He smirked as he felt himself being lifted from the couch, and gave a wave to his siblings over his lover's shoulder, a knowing gleam in his eyes. As they trailed down the short hallway, Gaara let his tounge lap at the junction between the Uchiha's neck and shoulder, squeezing him with his knees.

His smirk widened as he was dropped on his matress, the blanket quickly pulled away from him and tossed to the floor. He watched his lover intently as he made his way back over to the door to lock it, before climbing into the bed and settling on top of the older teen.

Sasuke's hands ran over Gaara's bare chest, his fingers stopping to unfasten his pants. Slowly, the younger teen pulled the pants past the pale hips, sliding them down thin thighs and legs, letting them the same fate as the blanket. His fingers slid teasingly inside the band of the red-head boxers, doing the same with them as he did the pants, eyes devouring every detail of the delicous skin.

Gaara blushed under the lust-hazed gaze, his arousal seemed to throb every second that he wasn't slammed into the mattress. His breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke's cool fingers laced around his member, pumping him quickly and roughly. The pale teen leaned down, nipping at the skin on Gaara's hips and his hand worked a bit harder.

The red-head's non-exsistant brows furrowed, and he pushed his hips up, thrusting into Sasuke's hand. Throughout they're relationship, they'de only done this once, and despite how much he didn't want to, he knew he was going to hit his orgasm in a few seconds.

With a whimper, Gaara pushed his hips up once again, spilling over Sasuke's fingers. He collapsed against the mattress, panting to regain control over his breathing. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't be.. I have my reasons for making you finish so fast."

Sasuke's fingers ran through the sticky fluid on Gaara's stomach, coating his first two fingers thickly. He pushed the red-head's knees apart, carefully pressing in his pointer finger.

Gaara found being prepared with his own fluid oddly arousing, and he gasped quietly when another digit slipped inside of him. He bit his lip as the felt the two fingers wiggle apart inside of him, shivers of pleasure running through his body.

The fingers retreated, and his own pale digits curled in Sasuke's hair once the younger teen was on top of him. Gaara wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, urging him on. And his lover wasted no time in pushing inside of him. The red-head let out a squeak of suprise, the slightly familiar pain of being filled wasn't all that bad.

(I really don't wanna do too much smut in this fic.. so I think I'll stop there.. sorry, guys, the smut will get better soon)

-(another time skip... lol)

Sasuke felt a little funny with his bag in his hand, Gaara trailing behind him up to their.. er, his dorm. With a sigh, he pushed open the door, flinching when he noticed the beds pushed back apart and a shirt-less boy sitting on the bed, music blaring from his headphones. His brow twitched out of habit, he'd forgotten Gaara was getting replaced. Sighing again, he entered the room, and dropped his duffle on the floor. He turned around and faced his red-head lover.

"Its gonna be weird.." He stated, absently sitting on the corner of his bed. He wanted to smile when Gaara planted himself on his lap, brushing their lips together, but all he could do was sit quietly.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, his fingers tangling in dark hair.

"You're leaving in like.. a minute.. I can't help it.."

"Still though, don't be sad.. Its not like I'm never gonna see you again. I mean, you can call me any time you want.. and I'll come down on vacations and stuff."

Sasuke nodded, resting his chin on Gaara's shoulders. He let his hands fold in the older teen's lap, breathing in deeply. After what seemed like only a few seconds, the red-head was pulling away, and they were kissing goodbye, and he was curled up against his pillow.

He'd almost forgotten there was someone else in the room until he spoke.

"Hey there. ' Name's Sai.."

The only reply he got a soft 'hm' as Sasuke crawled out of bed, grabbing a pair of pants from his bag and heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

The remaining teen shrugged in indifference, he didn't really care. He'd been here almost all summer by himself, what was another 10 minutes? He'd be perfectly fine waiting to get to know his roomate. After all, he didn't want to sleep next to someone whom he knew nothing about.

Sai was comfortable with the room, and the few friends he'd made. One of them, he'd forgotten his name, was coming over in a few minutes so they could head out to the arcade and kick each other's asses on some platform thingy with arrows. Sai wasn't intrested in the point of the game, or even what it was called, but he liked it a little bit. Mostly just because he was better at it than his friend, and it made him laugh when the guy got all pissed about losing by a whole 12000 points. He snickered softly to himself, pushing up from his bed to plug his mp3 player into his stereo, making sure the music wasn't so loud that it blew the door down, but loud enough that he could hear it from the desk a few feet away where his computer was set up.

He shook his mouse to dispell his screen saver, pulling open his messenger to annoy the only person on his buddy list.

sai: hey there

kitsune: -paws- we still goin to the arcade?

sai: sure, that guy that lives here just came back though. he's takin a bath

kitsune: maybe you should go peek, since you love dick and all

sai: maybe later, he looks like the type to rip my balls off for saying hello

kitsune: lol, sucks for you

sai: ah, not so much, he's pretty. maybe this year will end up better than I thought -wink wink-

kitsune: good, maybe you'll leave my nuts alone once you get a pair of yer own

sai: don't get yer hopes up just yet, I'll still take time to fondle you throughout the day

kitsune: oh joy.. just when I thought it was safe

sai: exactly

sai: but anyway, get yer ass over here so we can leave. I'm bored up to my eye sockets

kitsune: sure think, cap'm

Sai should his head at the nickname, pushing the button to turn off his screen. He stood up from his desk, heading over to his dresser to pull out one of his world famous belly shirts. The black material stopped just above his belly button, showing off the small metal jewel that decorated his navel. He'd gotten it done over the summer, because that blonde kid had said it would look pretty cool with the shirts he wore and what not. Just as he was stuffing his wallet into his pocket and stepping into his shoes, the bathroom door opened.

"Uh.. hey, again.. I guess. I'm 'bout to leave, so don't try to eat me or anything for getting in your way.."

"Shut up.." Sasuke commanded, pushing past him to crawl into the free bed. This one had originally been Gaara's, and he was glad the other hadn't slept in it. He would have had to kick somebodies ass if Sai had been sleeping in the red-head's bed when he walked in. "Turn that music off if you're leaving.." He stated as he pulled the blankets over his chest, inhaling to see if he could still smell his lover in the material.

The pale teen looked up as he heard the door open, a familiar tuft of blonde hair poking in. He quirked a brow as said blonde made to tackle Sai, pausing when their eyes met.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered, eyes running over his ex-lover. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, moron. Why else would I be here?"

"I dunno.. I just figured maybe you'de move in with Gaara, or get a single room, or something. I didn't think you'de get another roomate."

Sasuke snorted. "Like I had a choice, deadlast.."

"Quit with the name calling bastard.."

"That doesn't make sense.. You tell me not to call you names, but you just called me a bastard.. Hypocrite."

"Ice princess.."

"Rapist."

"Fairy."

"Moron."

"Uh? Naruto.. how 'bout we go?" Sai chimed in, pulling his mp3 player from the stereo so he could plug it into his car.

"Yeah, lets go.."

The dark-haired teen grabbed his keys from his desk, slipping them in the pocket of his pants. He pulled open the dorm door, letting Naruto walk out before him, before waving slightly at the remaining teen as he closed the door behind him.

"How do you know him?" Sai asked as they headed out of the school and into the parking lot, where his white corvette sat on the furthest side of the parking lot.

"He's my ex.." Naruto explained, shifting his weight uncomfortably as he waited for Sai to unlock the car.

"Ex? You mean you dumped him?" The dark-haired teen asked, pressing the button on his set of keys and climbing into his car.

"He dumped me." Naruto answered, pulling shut his door and fastening his seatbelt.

"Oh, what for?"

"I'de rather not get into it.. I'll tell you some other time, maybe.. Or he might tell you if you ask."

"Oh.." Sai started his car, snorting at the sign telling him to go only ten. As if.. nobody drove ten miles an hour to anywhere.. He practically floored it across the parking lot, he was a master on wheels. He could be driving a million miles an hour and still have perfect control over his vehicle. Or maybe he really just wasn't scared of dying in a horrible car wreck.

-

Naruto growled in frustation as the final scores came up. He'd lost by points again.. Dammit.. But he'd been playing so much longer than Sai, four or five years.. And Sai had only been playing for a few months, how could he already own Naruto on the hardest mode?!!

"Naruto, lets stop.. I've spent 30 dollars on this.. Besides, arn't you tired?" Sai asked, stepping off the platform, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath.

"Alright, fine.. But I'll kick your ass next time.."

"That's what you've been saying.." Sai plopped down on the ground, breathing in deep and slow. "I need some more art stuff.. I better have enough money or you're coughing up 30 bucks.."

"How much do you have left?"

The dark-haired teen pulled his wallet out of his pocket, noting how much lighter it felt. He pulled it open, brows narrowing. He'd had only 60 dollars when he'd came here, and he'd spent have that. "Only thirty.. You owe me, blondie.."

"Yeah, yeah.."

Shaking his head, Sai pushed up from the ground, heading through the mall to the small art supplies store in the back. It wasn't exactly the nicest looking place, but it had the paint he liked, and the perfect canvas too.

"What all do you need?"

"Brushes, a sponge.. hmm." Sai paused, pressing a finger to his chin in thought. "I think I need some more charcoal.. and an eraser.. Definatly some more paints.. A sketchbook.. More canvas.. I don't know if I'll have enough.."

"Sorry if I kill your wallet.. We can go back to my dorm, and I'll get some money to pay you back.."

"Nah, if I don't have enough, I'll just come back next week after I get paid again. You don't have to pay me back, I played too." Sai explained, heading to where he knew his things would be. "I think I can manage with the paint I have, I won't need so much of the lighter colors for what I'm working on now. And I have just enough canvas. Brushes and stuff arn't too much. I can pull it off."

"Well, I'm gonna feel guilty if I don't pay you back."

"And even if you try, I'm not gonna accept it. I have a job, money isn't so much of a big deal for me." The dark haired boy spoke absently, browing the shelf for the brushes he needed. He grabbed a pack with all different sizes, it even had sponge brushes and the mesh brushes. Perfect. "It's tuesday, huh? I get paid thursday, and I think I have to go in tonight for a few hours.. I dunno, I'll have to check.." His voice was so murmer-like, it was almost as if he was talking to himself. But Naruto knew he was talking to him, he only spoke like that when he was looking for things. Namely a fucking sketchbook.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go application hunting tommorow after school."

"There's an opening where I work. It pays pretty good. Fuckin hell, where's a damn sketchbook?"

"Right there. Really? Should I go for it?"

Sai let out a sigh of exasperation, grabbing the sketch book and moving to go find the charcoal and his eraser. "Thanks. And yeah, its not really that bad. Seven dollars an hour for just picking up shopping carts isn't that bad. And the hours are pretty flexible." He paused. "Jeez, I can't find shit today.."

"Right there, Sai. I'll go with you tonight and pick up an application." Naruto grabbed the last remaining items for the dark-haired teen, handing them to him so he could quit fretting.

"I'll just get one for you before I leave, if you want me to."

"Sure.. You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go. We need to get back, anyway.."

(A.N/ once as in, they've only done teh naughty once, they've jerked each other a million times..)

Okay, so.. I hope you guys liked teh chappie.. Sai is teh new character! I dun really know him, so.. don't kill me)


	10. Paint and Phoning

woot, I hope you guys like this fic, we're on chapter 10 and I hope to keep going for a long time. don't know when this one's gonna end, I have a whole plot already planned out for at least 6 more chapters. I hope you guys stick with it, and review lots!!

**Haven't done reviews in a while, so I guess I should get to that, yeah? **

**Sabaku no Emi: _Thanks hun, I liked the idea too. I thought it was a bit cheesey at first, but.. yaknow_**

**Warnings: Yaoi, language, self-mutilation, cheating lovers.. same as all my other stuff**

**Disclaimer: K. Masashi gave birth to my fangirl**

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter 10: Paints and phoning**

**Sasuke** jumped as he heard the shrill ring of his cell phone filling the room. He must've fallen asleep, for it was dark in the room and he could hear the soft breathing of the other occupant. Rubbing his face, he climbed from the bed, reaching into the pocket of his jeans on the floor to pull out his phone.

He flipped open the silver phone, checking the number before bringing it to his ear.

"Gaara?" He asked, not bothering to keep his voice quiet. He didn't care if his new roommate woke or not.

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, its fine though. Where are you?" Sasuke pretended he couldn't hear all the people in the back ground, laughing and calling greetings to their friends. It was obvious the red-head was at a party, he could hear voices calling out to _him_ telling him to come back to the group.

"With Deidara. He's my dormmate."

"Oh.."

"Did you get a new roommate?"

Sasuke sighed, sitting back on his bed and pulling his covers over his legs. "Yeah, I don't know him though. Haven't even talked to him yet."

"Well, don't be a prick to him. He's probably nice."

"Tch.. He's friends with Naruto. He's probably _annoying_."

The pale teen heard a sigh come from the other line, he didn't like the sound either. He knew something was coming..

"You used to date him, you can't think he's that bad, Sasuke. I mean, you had to have found something attractive about the way he acted."

"That was _before_ I met you.."

Another sigh, and Sasuke heard a voice calling out to Gaara again. "Hey, well I'm gonna let you go."

"Alright. Love you.."

"Love you too, night."

"Good night."

Sasuke shut his phone, pulling out the charger from underneath his bed and plugging in his phone. He pushed the silver device underneath the bed, before standing and pulling back on his jeans. He didn't bother with a shirt, nobody was out in the halls anyway. He glanced at the sleeping form across the room, noting the rise and fall of his chest. The Uchiha hoped this guys wouldn't be.. bothersome.

Sasuke pulled open the room door, stepping out into the hallway. The air out here was a lot colder, and he regretted not putting on a shirt. But he ignored the air on his bare skin, heading down to a friends dorm. Once he reached his destination, he knocked on the door lightly, patienly waiting for an answer.

Neji pulled open his door, clad only in dark colored boxers, a red print on his cheek from sleeping face down. "Sasuke? Its three in the morning, what the hell are you doing?"

"Gaara called me."

Neji stepped back, making room for the other to enter. "Is that bad?"

"No, he just woke me up. I don't want to go back to sleep."

"But I do.. I have a test tommorow." The Hyuuga stated, climbing back into his bed. "You can lay down, if you want to. Or you can use my computer. If you want to.."

"I'll lay down. Maybe I'll fall asleep."

--

**Gaara** gasped lightly when teeth nipped at the skin on the base of his neck, he'd only known Deidara for a week and he was already making out with him. He knew Sasuke would be upset, but what Sasuke didn't know, wasn't going to hurt him. Gaara didn't even feel remotly bad about it; Deidara and him were friends.. with benefits. But friends nonetheless. He still loved Sasuke.

He let the cup in his hand fall to the floor as cold fingers snaked inside his shirt; another gasp escaped him as he felt nails scrape over his nipples. The nails were perfect, he knew it. He had them memorized already, perfect pink polish, the perfect length to tease him scraping over his skin. The red-head felt his shirt being pushed up, and he lifted his arms to aid the other in removing the material. Lips attached to the skin of his collar bone, sucking with no less that lustful vigor, while those perfect nails ran over his arousal through the material of his pants.

Seconds later, the button was being unfasted, and those same fingers were tugging down his boxers. Gaara was afraid to let Deidara prepare him, those nails looked a bit damaging. But he was sure the blonde would be careful.

Gaara's eyes scanned the room; he didn't want to do it in the chair he was currently in. "Dei.. bed.." He managed to pant out as lips worked on his erect member. He swallowed hard when he felt the mouth pull away, he hadn't even realized Deidara had picked him up until he was flat on his back on a mattress.

The mattress dipped on either side of him as the blonde male held himself up on his knees above the red-head, pulling his shirt over his head. Once the dark cloth was off of his body, his face was down to Gaara's, sucking in the pale teen's bottom lip. He reveled in the feel of the cool lip ring against his tounge, and he paused to tug briefly at it with his teeth.

He pulled away, glancing down at the other for a moment. "Do you trust me?"

Gaara could only nod, his own hands moving to unfasten Deidara's belt, before tugging open the button and jerking down the pants and boxers. He sat up, arms snaking around the blonde's waist, his tounge tracing over a stern hip. His fingers ran up and down the other's back, kissing in random places on his stomach.

A whimper escaped the pale teen's lips as he was pushed back onto the bed, his legs pushed up and pulled apart all in one swift movement. "Lay still.." The command was simple, but Gaara's shaking wouldn't allow him to obey. He was shaking like a leaf, he couldn't even keep his legs open hardly. Warm hands ran up and down his sides. "Calm down, Gaara-kun. You said you've done this before."

The same warm hand cupped his cheek, and warm lips pressed against his gently. His shaking stopped, only to resume again when Deidara reached into a drawer next to them, pulling out a small bottle of lubrication. "You.. You're nails.. They're sharp."

"Which is _why_ I'm not doing this."

Gaara furrowed his brows. "But.. that doesn't make sense.."

"Oh, yes it does." Deidara answered, pulling one of the red-head's hands into his own. He squeezed a bit of the liquid onto the pale fingers. "Do it."

"What? Myself? Doesn't that..?"

"No, it doesn't it.." The blonde interupted, pushing Gaara's hands down between his legs. "Do you want to do this, or not?"

Gaara nodded, sitting up and resting his chin on the blonde's shouder. He pulled his knees up to his chest, keeping his legs the appropriate distance apart to prepare himself. He felt a little weird about this, he couldn't actually say he'd done this himself before. But he ignored all his mental protests, and carefully pushed in his first finger.

"Deidara?" The red-head whispered, absently curling himself a little closer to the other.

Deidara pushed the other back a little, helping him press in another finger. He knew Gaara didn't need help, he just wasn't sure of himself. "Just keep still and quiet." The blonde pushed the other's fingers in a little further.

"I.. I don't have to be.." He started, he'd much rather have Deidara slam him into the mattress so they could get it over with, and he can go onto to feeling guilty about cheating on Sasuke.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of foreplay, yeah?"

Gaara shook his head, it wasn't that. Foreplay was something you did with someone you loved, Deidara and him were strictly friends.

"I love foreplay, so just.. Do you want to do this?"

The younger teen nodded, carefully pulling his fingers from himself. "I just want to do it, I don't like antisipation." He explained, wiping his fingers clean on the sheets beneath him.

"I haven't even got to look you over really good yet. Just give me a few minutes to do that." Deidara leaned back, his hands running over Gaara's pale skin. He noted the skin was tainted in horribly deep scars, and he found he liked them very much. "A cutter, yeah?"

"I used to.."

The blonde continued to trace the scars. "I like them. They give me something to feel, instead of just skin. Its a texture. Like art." He traced over a particularly long one across the younger's thigh. "You should make more."

The red-head nodded, reaching up to grab the others shoulders. "Can we.. now?

The other nodded, carefully laying himself between Gaara's legs. He pulled the boy's knees up and further apart, roughly pushing himself inside the red-head's body.

--

(ahaha, I teased you guys.. and no, you don't get anymore gaaxdei this chapter, I dun think)

gaara: you're still up?

sasu-kun: yeah, I didn't lay back down after you called

gaara: oh. Sorry if I woke you

sasu-kun: its fine

sasu-kun: having fun up there?

gaara: meh, its okay

Gaara sighed to himself from his computer. He was having a lot of fun, more fun that he ever had with Sasuke. Absently, he scratched at his arms, the new wounds itched. He'd taken Deidara's advice.

sasu-kun: oh.. can I tell you something?

gaara: sure

sasu-kun: maybe we should talk on the phone, or I should wait til next time I see you.. I'de prefer to say this to _you_.. not your computer

gaara: want me to call you? I can come down this weekend, too.. If you need me to

sasu-kun: I'll just tell you..

gaara: okay

sasu-kun: -sigh- I'm in Neji's room right now

gaara: ... okay? Should I be mad about that?

sasu-kun: I used his shower..

gaara: I'm still not mad.. unless he was in there with you..

sasu-kun: he wasn't

gaara: then why are you telling me this? did you want him in there or something?

sasu-kun: no

gaara: then what? I'm not catching something here

sasu-kun: I was going through the cabinets..

gaara: so, you snooped.. Sasuke, just tell me what you want to tell me. you're making me worried

sasu-kun: I found a razor

sasu-kun: and I made good use of it

gaara: oh.. you did?

sasu-kun: I'm sorry

gaara: no no, don't be.. its okay

sasu-kun: No, its not okay.. I hurt myself, and it was for _no reason_ what-so-ever

gaara: I don't know what to tell you.. do you want me to tell you 'bad boy' and say 'don't do it again..' ? i don't know what you're wanting, Sasuke..

sasu-kun: fine.. nevermind. I'll just talk to Neji later..

gaara: Sasuke.. I want you to talk to me, I just.. don't know how much comfort I'll be able to offer.. especially if I can't see you right now. and I can't really chide you for it.. I did the same thing earlier

sasu-kun: you did?

gaara: yeah, for no reason, too

sasu-kun: you said you'de come down this weekend, right?

gaara: I will, if you want me to

sasu-kun: I want you to

gaara: okay, I'll see you in two days then

sasu-kun: are you getting offline?

gaara: not if you still want to talk

sasu-kun: no, I'll let you go to sleep.. I need to get some sleep too

gaara: mmkay. Night, Sasu. love you

sasu-kun: love you too.. night -heart-

gaara: -heart-

With a sigh, Sasuke signed off, turning off Neji's computer before standing from the chair. He padded back over to where Neji's bed was, climbing in next to the older teen. He wasn't tired, but still.. he needed sleep. Maybe he'd dream of Gaara. At least seeing him, even if it was a dream, would make him happier. But now he had Friday night and Saturday to look forward to. Though he didn't want to limit his and Gaara's relationship to a weekend/holiday thing.

His thoughts soon tired out his brain, and he fell asleep, his face pressed into Neji's chest.

(to gaara now)

Gaara crawled back in bed with a still naked Deidara, himself only clad in boxers. He felt extra guilty now, he'd go see Sasuke in two days, and they'de probably make love. And he'd have to lay under Sasuke knowing he'd been laying under Deidara only a few days previous.

The blonde next to him yawned, and turned over, curling up to Gaara's body. The younger teen wrapped his arms around him, both of them thoroughly exhausted from their previous escapade.

"I'm gonna go see Sasuke this weekend.." Gaara stated offhandedly, absently running his fingers through long locks of hair.

"Have fun." The other mumbled, before pressing his face closer to Gaara and drifting quietly off to sleep.

-

**Sasuke** shuffled down the hallway, it was barely five in the morning, he'd had less than two hours of sleep and he wanted a shower. It was too early for the other guy in his room to be up.. or so he thought. And when he finally arrived in his dorm, he found the shower occupied, a male voice singing rather loudly underneath the spray of probably steamy, warm, relaxing water. The voice sounded vaugly familiar, and was currently in mid chourus of a song.

'Its raining men' was being belted out from his shower, and Sasuke felt a little uncomfortable. He fumbled around for the light switch on the wall, flipping it on once it was located.

"What the hell? Turn the fucking light off.. Naruto's signing is keeping me awake enough!" A voice came from underneath a pillow in Sasuke's former bed.

The Uchiha's brow twitched slightly, and just before he was about to ask how many people were in the dorm, 'when I think about you, I just touch myself', was screamed from the bathroom. "What the fuck is Naruto doing in _my_ shower?" Sasuke asked, scowl on his face.

"I dunno, it sounds to me like he's singing naughty songs. He's probably playing with himself, too. He does that alot, yaknow."

With a look of disgust plastered on his face, Sasuke headed over to the bathroom door. He didn't care if Naruto was naked or not, it wasn't like he hadn't seen him naked a million times before. He pushed open the door.

"When will my reflection shoooooow, who I ammmmmm, though I hiiiiide? When will my reflection shoooooooooooww, who I ammmmm, inSIIIIIIIIDDDDEEE!!!" Naruto was currently screaming, a brush held in front of his face posing as his mic.

"Uzumaki..!" Sasuke shouted over his voice.

Naruto let out a not so manly yelp, dropping his brush and scrambling to cover his downstairs with the wash cloth. "What the hell?!! Don't just burst in a bathroom when somebody's in there..!"

"Its 5:30.. shut the fuck up, would ya?"

"Kindly." Naruto answered, sticking out in tounge in an immature gesture. Just to piss Sasuke off, the blonde started the first verse of the Titanic theme song, that one stupid song that made girly's get all teary-eyed when they heard it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he'd have to settle on pissing and then crawling back to his bed. That would be the only form of relief for him today, he was guessing. So he did just that, stalked over to the toilet, and pissed, right there in front of Naruto. Once again, he didn't care, they'de seen each other naked a million times, and by-golly, they _had_ been looking, too.

"Sasuke..! I don't want to see that!!"

"You sure used to touch it a lot like you wanted to see it.." And Sasuke was sure if he let him, Naruto would do it again. Now that he thought about it, he really didn't have a reason to dump the precious blonde other than finding Gaara.

And now that he thought about _that_, he'd only went for Gaara to expirement.. And it hadn't turned out too bad. Maybe he didn't stop loving Naruto like he thought he had; on several accounts he'd thought about Naruto while he'd been with Gaara, in more ways than one. Sometimes, he even missed how the blonde would interrupt their 'cuddle time' with some random bit of information that wasn't important at all. Sighing, he flushed the toilet and made to wash his hands. Maybe it would be smart to go over things.. or talk to Naruto.

He decided. If he was still awake when Naruto got out of the shower, he'd talk to him. He knew he'd feel guilty for even thinking about this when Gaara got there on the weekend. Oh well, he thought, he'd deal with that later.

Sasuke made his way back into the bedroom, the blonde's singing had stopped, and the shorter-haired teen left in the room was snoozing peacefully ontop of his pillow. The pale teen sat on his bed, pulling his blanket up over his legs. He knew he had no intention on going to sleep, he _wanted _to talk to Naruto..

And he was sure his want would be met when the blonde emerged from the bathroom, sweat pants hanging low on his hips. A vauge memory of pulling off those pants shortly after the other had just put them on filled his brain, and he didn't dissapprove of it at all. In fact, he wasn't so sure he didn't want to do that now. What was causing him to want to betray Gaara right now, he wasn't sure..

"Naruto."

The blonde looked up at him, his hair plastered to his scalp from the water. "Huh?" The look of slight confusion at being called, and the patiently awaiting gleam in his eyes almost made Sasuke smile a little.. _almost._

"Why did we break up?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with his ex-lover.

"_We?_ There was no 'we' in the break up. It was all you.." The younger teen answered, and Sasuke heard the upset tone he spoke with. He remembered how Naruto had stormed from the classroom after he'd broken up with the blonde, and how he hadn't seen the other for almost a week afterwards. "Second thoughts?"

"And third, fourth.. starting on a fifth.." Sasuke explained, as odd as it would have been, he'd always found it easy to talk to Naruto. The blonde could ask him any question, and he wouldn't be able to not answer it. That's just how things were between them.

The pale teen looked up when he felt the mattress dip in front of him, seeing the blonde sitting in front of him now.

"Did you really care about him?" Naruto asked, making sure he got eye contact with the other. He knew once he had it, he wouldn't lose it.

"I.. I think I _did_.. At first. 'Cause you and I got in that fight.." Sasuke answered, not able to move his eyes away from the blue ones. "And you didn't care about Neji either, he was just to make me jealous."

"Yeah.." Naruto wasn't going to mention Kiba, Shika.. or anyone else. He had to admit, he'd done some stupid things. "You were harsh about the break up.. But.. I kinda deserved it, huh? For what I said to you?"

"Maybe you didn't deserve any of it.. I should have just let it go, you apologized."

"I shouldn't have had anything to apologize about.. I shouldn't have said what I did."

And Sasuke wanted to wrap his arms around the blonde, pull him close to his chest, and cry until he had no tears left to shed. He had a small idea when Gaara came, there wouldn't be a relationship between him and the red-head any longer, and that idea didn't sound so bad. He just hoped the pale boy wouldn't take it so hard, and do something stupid. After all, Sasuke _did _love him.. Just.. not like he thought he had.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Said teen blinked, and refocused on Naruto. "Hm?"

"Are we.. making up?"

Sasuke would have killed himself if he could have said no to that tone, the blonde sounded to hopeful, so.. lonely. The pale teen could only image the pain his ex-lover had gone through over the past year.

Slowly, Sasuke nodded, not protesting when tan lips pressed against his own. It had been so long since he'd kissed Naruto, he'd forgotten what it felt like to kiss someone you really loved.

The pale teen kissed back, his hands tangling into blonde hair of their own accord. He grunted softly when he felt Naruto's tounge pressing past his lips, gently massaging his own as a tan hand moved up to cup his pale cheek. His eyes shut tight as the blonde sucked hard on his tounge, but he didn't stop him, allowing his lips to be bruised under all the pressure.

Without warning, the younger teen pulled away, and Sasuke looked into sparkly eyes, his own lids at half mast and his breathing irregular. "N-.. Naruto.."

"Shh.. Just lay down." The other commanded in a whisper, carefully pushing Sasuke back against the mattress, curling up against him and pulling the blankets over their bodies. They both turned on their sides, facing each other before tangling their arms and legs together, desperatly trying to get as close as possible. Naruto had his face buried in the pale neck he loved so much, reveling in the feel of Sasuke's cold hands against the warm skin of his back.

(A.N.. so this was a quick update, ne? hope you liked it.. and don't even start to assume the pairing yet, I've already got the next two chapters planned out.. ahahaha, and look for my new fic coming out soon, guys!! It'll be called Opposite ends of the Spectrum, sasuxnaru, and really really good, I think!! -heart heart- love you for reading!!)


	11. Paint my mistakes into a pretty picture

eh heh!! So I'm updating a wee bit faster now, the reviews are inspiring guys!! Keep em coming.. I wuv them soooo much

and as much as I love hearing yer comments, lol, telling me you want certain people to end up together won't sway me. -heart- I'm only saying this because I got a review telling me _not_ to do gaaxdei because dei went with Sasori.. See.. I hate Sasori, just because I can.. and another review (which got deleted..) telling me the person would quit reading if Gaara didn't end up with Naruto.. Don't dare tell me that, or you'll get blocked from reviewing.. and I'll have to turn off anonymas reviews...

Okay, now that I'm done complaining about bitchy reviews, ON WITH THE FIC!!

Alright, now one reviewer I think just pushed the envelope.. Do not, _not_, **not,_ not_**, send me death threats via reviews.. if you want to send me death threats, email to me, not review it.. my email is narutonoob66 (at) yahoo . com without the spaces and the (at) is the at sign..

there? happy? Don't review me death threats, and if you don't like my fics, flame me through email also, I don't want your shit reviews in my quota...

Thanks for your cooperation, and please, no smoking in the lobby.

**Note for CHERRYCOLALOLA!!!!: EVEN THOUGH YOU SAID DEDICATIONS WEARN'T NECCESARY, THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU!! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS, I LOVE THEM!!**

This chapter is where things start to get really messed up, note the title. this are about to take a turn for the worse

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter 11: Paint my mistakes into a pretty picture**

**Sasuke **felt so warm, he didn't want to move. The body curled up against him felt so good, he hadn't been this comfortable in months. But he wanted to get lost in the blue eyes, like he used to, he wanted to kiss the tan lips, like he used to. He was about to wake the other, and do something else he used to do only in the mornings, when a sratching noise from the other side of the room distracted him.

He looked over, seeing his roommate seated on a stool with a canvas in front of him. Sasuke watched as the shorter-haired teen moved his charcoal across the blank plain, occasionaly smudging his fingers over the dark lines.

Steadily, Sasuke had drifted back to sleep, Naruto's breathing lulling him into slumber. The next time he woke, Naruto was gone, and his roommate was in the shower. The pale teen sat up, the first thing catching his eye was that picture his roommate was working on last time he'd been awake.

The finished piece was what appeared to be a glass heart shattered to pieces on the floor, a pale, faceless figure was sitting in the corner with a piece of the broke glass held do his arm. Blood poured from a wound the glass had created.

He furrowed his brows, and as he was about to climb from the bed, Naruto pushed open the bedroom door, waltzing in as if him and Sasuke hadn't made up only a few hours ago.

"I'm not going to class today." Naruto announced, climbing to the other side of Sasuke's bed and laying down.

"..Okay?"

"And neither are you."

The Uchiha's brow twitched out of habit. "Why not?"

"Because.. I wanna stay in here with you all day." The blonde answered. He lowered his voice. "Like we used to.. when we skipped days just to sleep, or make out.. or.. do other stuff." Naruto blushed, and Sasuke wondered if the blonde had always blushed when sex was mentioned. Even if it was indirectly.

"I'll call him today."

The blush dissappeared, and Naruto slowly nodded. He understood what the dark-haired boy meant.

Indirect. Sasuke didn't know what it meant, but he knew that's what he was. He was indirect about things, because he liked to smirk when people didn't quite catch what he meant. And he wanted to kiss the blonde when he blushed.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing, but his hands were in blonde hair, turning so he could hover over the other teen. His lips pressed against tan ones, his dark eyes shut. He bit the blonde's bottom lip hard, his knee slipping in between Naruto's legs to knudge and hopefully arouse him.

A soft whimper escaped the other, and Sasuke felt blood trickle into his mouth. He pulled back, this thumb gently rubbing over the small wound on the blonde's lip. "I'm sorry.. sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruto smiled, the kind of 'its okay' smile, cupping Sasuke's hand in his own and kissing his palm.

Sasuke wondered when he'd became so much more dominate. He hadn't used to be like that, he used to be the one that blushed, he used to the the one smiling at apologies, and he used to be so.. submissive. He wondered if Gaara had done this to him, he wondered if Naruto would expect him to be the same, he wondered if being filled like he had used to be when they were lovers would feel as good. Maybe he'd be the one doing the filling this time, he'd done if before, and had blushed like a school girl about it. But he'd dominated Gaara, and it had felt good. Would Naruto want to switch roles in their relationship? God, it was all so confusing..

Gently, Sasuke pulled his hand away, using his other to pull the blankets over them. Still hovering over the blonde, the pale teen let his hand slip into the band of Naruto's pants, pushing his way past the boxers to teasingly brush the other's length. "I can do this, huh?"

"Go ahead.." Naruto mumbled, wiggling his legs apart to give his love better access. It had been forever since he'd been touched, and it have actual meaning on both parts. He felt himself begin to harden under the Uchiha's gentle caresses, and he couldn't help but lift his hips in encouragement.

Sasuke took a deep breath, he felt shy again.. Like he used to feel. Maybe that should have told him that there was _something_ about Naruto, if he could make him feel so blushy about something he'd done a hundred times before. But he ignored his blush and shyness, smoothing his thumb over the forming arousal.

He let his fingers wrap around the length, gently moving his hand up and down a few times, earning himself a throaty groan from the blonde. He missed the sounds Naruto used to make in his ear while slamming into him, he missed the furrow of the others brows when he was concentrated on getting his job done, he missed how cuddly the blonde was after sex and how he used to bury his face in his pale neck.

Sasuke watched the thin blonde brows furrow, and he watched as Naruto tried to press his back further into the mattress. He liked to watch Naruto, just his expression made the Uchiha aroused. The pale teen pumped the hard member a little roughly a few times, just to watch the reaction.

Naruto pressed his hips upward, thrusting into Sasuke's smooth hand; his eyes closed as he bit his lip. "Sasuke.." He panted, his voice urging the other to move faster.

And Sasuke was going to comply, until the bathroom door opened. Rolling his eyes and sending Naruto an apologetic glance, Sasuke carefully extracted his hand from the other's pants.

Sai seemed to have notice, and quirked a brow at the scene. "Were you two... doing something?" He smirked, a perverted gleam in his eye.

"Yes.." Naruto started, glaring at his friend. "We were, and I was enjoying it.. so, if you'de kindly leave..."

"Oh, by all means, continue. I'll barely notice."

The blonde glared harder. "Pervert.."

Sasuke glared too, before leaning down to whisper into Naruto's ear. "We'll finish when he leaves, okay?" His breath tickled the younger teen's tan ear, and the blonde nodded a few times.

-

Gaara absently rolled his lip ring into his mouth, huffing a bit of air out of his lips to get the bit of pink bangs out of his eyes. He'd gotten bored the other day, and decided he'd remake himself. He'd gotten the opposite corner of his lip pierced, and had finally bought a new ring for the other corner, instead of that damned retainer. And some stupid voice in his head had convinced him to dye his bangs pink. What a shocker.. Blood red hair, and hot pink bangs. He could already hear what Sasuke would say..

But he wasn't too worried about that, what he was worried about however, was if the woman in the office would give him a visitors pass or not. He felt like going to visit all his old teachers, and 'Ruka too. Iruka had been a shoulder for him the last month he'd gone there.

Finally, the woman handed him the pass, and without a thank you, Gaara made his way down the halls and towards the brunette man's office, entering that without knocking.

"Hey, you got a few minutes?"

Iruka looked up, preparing to tell a student he was busy, and he'd be avalible in an hour, though he quickly smiled when he noticed who it was. "Of course I do. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I applied for another job yesterday.. Didn't get it."

"I'm sorry, did they tell you why?"

Gaara sighed. "No, but I have an idea its my pink and red hair.. and my tattoe.." (1)

"I see.. Maybe you could die it a natural color."

The red-head shrugged, finally choosing to flop into that stupid squishy chair he vaugly remembered sitting in once a year or so back, when Sasuke had first moved in. "I do love, Sasuke though.." Gaara stated, randomly, remembering how he'd requested a new roommate, and how he'd just slept with Deidara. "I didn't sleep with Deidara because I loved him.. It just happened."

If Iruka hadn't been a therapist, he would have thought this kid was unusually random. But this type of conversation was normal, coming from Gaara at least. Something small could trigger a memory, and the boy would be spilling every detail of what was bothering him. "Go on.."

"It was a party, we we're both drunk.. I didn't have the nerve to tell him no." Gaara paused, he couldn't tell Sasuke.. And Sasuke would hate him when he found out.. Because he would eventually, that was just how things worked. "I think I wanted to tell him no.. I mean, I've know Deidara for less than a week, and I've already slept with him. It took me and Sasuke a year or more.." The pale teen picked up the same teddy bear he'd picked up that one time, and hugged it tight to his chest. Gaara choked on a sob he hadn't known had built up into his throat, only now did he feel the tears burning their way down his cheeks. "I've probably just fucked up the only good thing I had going.."

"Whose to say its messed up already? Maybe Sasuke will forgive you.."

The pale teen shook his head, blinking out tears in his eyes. "He won't forgive me.. I know him, he'll hate me forever and he'll go back to Naruto.." He drew his knees up to his chest, squishing the bear slightly. In a way, Gaara felt like this bear, squished with a decision. He could tell Sasuke, and only hope his lover would be forgiving. Or he could keep it a secret, and only hope Sasuke wouldn't find out. "And I won't.. I won't have him anymore.. and it'll be just like it was before. I'll be by myself, and nobody will care about me.. and I'll be stupid again... And I'll _really_ stupid again, and quit at life.. and.." He stopped, sniffing hard and pushing the bear out from between his chest and knees. Violently wiping the tears from his face, Gaara growled in frustration. "Can I go talk to him now? And come back here later?"

"Sure, let me write you a pass.. er. Nevermind, I forgot you graduated. I'll see you later, I guess."

Gaara pushed himself up from the squishy chair, wiping his face again. "Thanks Iruka.. I'll be back in a few hours." The boy turned and left the office, again his palm running over his cheeks. He wondered if his encounter with Sasuke would be this emotionally taxing.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Sasuke's door, his fingers were touching cold metal, and the door was open. He peeked inside, seeing his lover sitting in front of his computer, fingers working swiftly across the keyboard. (2) (3)

"Sasuke.." And again, before he knew it, he was seated on the younger teen's lap, their lips pressed together and hands roaming.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from kissing Gaara, and he didn't stop the stirring in his stomach. That same _damned stirring_ that sprung up when he kissed Naruto.. He didn't know why it stirred, but he hated it.. He only really wanted to stir for Gaara, now at least. God, he was so confused..! He loved kissing Naruto, but.. he loved kissing Gaara.. Both brought out such a different side in him, why couldn't he just make up his mind? Maybe he should dump the both of them and look for someone else.. Or maybe he should just become asexual..

But.. "Gaara, I think.. Do you think we're working out?.."

The red-head frowned, his hands falling limp in their laps. "Of course.. Why do you ask?" He could already feel his heart sinking, he just knew they were going to break up now. And all these years would have been a waste. He'd be crushed.. "No, wait.. Can I tell you something?"

Sasuke didn't verbally answer, just turned his head to the side to look down at the carpet. He hoped Gaara wasn't going to say how much he loved him, his heart would shatter knowing he'd been touching Naruto if he had to hear that.. But maybe it would be good for him.

The older teen went ahead and decided it would be easier just to blurt it out, it would be easier for both of them, he figured. "I slept with someone else.. But I was drunk, and I don't love him."

Sasuke's lids closed. "I kissed Naruto.. a few times.. was going to sleep with him.. Sai was in here, though.." The pale teen was a little sorry he _didn't _sleep with Naruto, now.. And he wasn't so sure it would be so hard to break up with Gaara now.

"No, but listen to me.. I love you, Sasuke.. I don't care if you kissed him, if you don't care that I slept with Diedara."

_'Diedara..'_ The Uchiha opened his eyes, turning back to Gaara. "Diedara, huh? That's my brother's boyfriend.. still together, for all I know." Sasuke pushed his chair back, giving his lover a light tap, gesturing for him to get up. Once free from the chair, the pale teen made his way over to his bed, the other trailing not too far behind him. And they laid down together, as if they hadn't just confessed to each other their cheating.

And maybe they both wished they hadn't, and that they'de just kept it secret. But this wasn't about secrets.. It was about lies, and what not to do with them. The first thing being not to tell them. "I told Naruto I was going to break up with you today.." And the second being not to even think about telling one. "I don't wanna hurt either of you.."

"I understand.." Gaara drew in a deep, shakey breath. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No." A pause, a really long one at that. "I'm not putting anyone else through this, I'll just tell Naruto I changed my mind.."

"But then you're hurting him.."

Sasuke couldn't understand why Gaara even _cared_ if Naruto was hurting or not.. With what had happened at that one birthday party and all. But he wouldn't question it, Gaara was just that kind of person. "I know.. but.. just let me make my own decisions.."

He felt Gaara nod, and he didn't care that they both were falling asleep. Sleep would be good right now..

-

Naruto was jumping, screaming in Sai's ear about how cool it was that he'd finally won. Expecting Sai to make some excuse like 'my leg was sore' or something.. But the dark-haired boy didn't make to many excuses..

"I beat you, I beat you, hahaha-ha-haha!!"

"Big deal, Naruto.. Thats one versus what?... A million?"

"Do you have to stomp on my victory? Come on, Sai, be happy I won!!"

"Woohoo.. happy happy joy joy... Okay?"

Naruto frowned.. Sai was in a bad mood. He could tell.. "Talk to me.."

"No.."

"Over coffee?"

"I said 'no'.."

"I'll pay?"

Sai growled in frustration, already making his way out of the arcade. It wasn't fair for him to take out his bad mood on Naruto, but he couldn't help it. "Fine.. But I'm not drinking coffee.. I'll just talk on the ride home.."

Naruto shrugged, at least he was getting it out of him.. even if he didn't get to drink his coffee. But the problem would get out, Sai would feel better, and he could continue to brag about how he'd won. Even if he didn't get to drink his coffee.. again.

-

"Fired.. They fucking _fired_ me.. Because I asked to work just _five_ more hours a week.. I didn't even demand.. I _asked.._ fucking _asked..!!_"

Naruto was a bit scared for his life, he swore the car was on two wheels every turn the made. And the brakes screamed seemingly in pain every time the stopped. Naruto swore he could smell burned rubber. "I'm sorry.. Maybe we could both apply somewhere else. I could ask around and see where other people are working and what they get paid."

"Gee, thanks.. you'de do that for me?" Sarcasm _overflowed_ from that sentence. "I don't want another fucking job.. No where else pays as good.. Dammit, my cars gonna get repo-ed to.."

"Why?"

The brakes where slammed, another stop light. "Jeez.. as if that doesn't fucking scream car notes right there, god dammit.. I have to pay for this thing yaknow.."

"Sorry, don't fucking scream at me.."

"Don't be such an idiot.. I'm still pissed off, too.. on a whole different fucking topic."

"And I'm still listening, dammit.."

Naruto didn't even notice they were in the parking lot of the school. Two in the morning, in a parking lot.. Boy, didn't that sound like a safe place to be..

"My flirting with you isn't mindless, you know.." Sai's voice was much less harsh, and a lot more quiet. Yet it still retained that same level of emotion, that same bit of pain. "I was hoping by now you would have noticed.."

And Naruto felt bad for this.. with what him and Sasuke had been doing.. The blonde was only just now noticing how much Sai really didn't flirt with him. And he just now noticed how he didn't mind it to much.. Damn, he was such a idiotic whore sometimes.. He knew Sai probably wanted a virgin.. But then again, the boy knew from the first day they met he wasn't a virgin, so if it had bothered him, he wouldn't have pursued.

Suddenly, Naruto felt lips press against his, he felt his seat belt being unfastened, and a weight settling on his thighs. Shit, Sasuke would have to get over himself. (4) His lips pressed back, and he didn't even stop Sai when he made to drag him into the back seat. Or when a palm pressed hard against his crotch and squeezed. In fact, he moaned a little.

"Please don't ask me to stop, Naruto.. I really need this.." The way he said it.. Naruto couldn't say no, he could hear the desperation in his voice. The need.. The hurt.

"I won't.. You can have me.." He whispered back, wiggling down into the seat a little. His legs spread open a bit, swallowing down his nerves as the other pulled down his zipper. He let himself be pulled up, his arms moving up over his head so his shirt could be removed.

(1) - Here, I was going to have Gaara tell Iruka about how he'd cut himself, instead of talking about his rejection to a job.. But, I didn't want to have to go through the same scene twice once we finally got down to Sasuke. I'm sure you understand how this makes the fic a little better. Iruka will also play a big part later in the mending of these relationships, I think.

(2) - Naruto had decided to go to class afterall, just until lunch though.

(3) - I took me hours to decide what I wanted to do with this part.. I was originally going to have Gaara walk in on Sasuke jerking Naruto off, like the two had planned. But I instead decided on this. Hope you guys are happy with my decision.

(4) Remember Naruto doesn't know about Gaara and Sasuke yet..

(A/N. Next chapter will have a lemon, I hope.. I mean, a really sour lemon. It should after all.. and when I get done with the fic, I'm thinking about rewriting it, doing the other things I had thought of, instead of what I did..)


	12. Bitter sweet, save my life

A new chappie guys!!!

OMG!! I am sooooo sorry it took so long for the update, I've been sooooo busy!!

wow!!

I didn't even notice it had been so long, the only reason I noticed was because a reviewer was like ..." you need to update because the silence suxxors ass" only she didn't really say that, lol

Warnings: same. new pairing in here, hope you guys like it. not a big fan of it myself, but.. its okay if its done right.. -probably won't do it right cuz she suxxors big ones-

Super angsty this chapter, maybe.. sasuke and gaara will have issues

I've decided that this chapter just might be a middle chapter, where new stuff starts happening

Disclaimer: Kishimoto _is_ my fangirl... er... nevermind that...

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter 12: Bittersweet, save my life**

"Why'd you dye your hair?" Sasuke asked, the warm body of his lover curled up close against his side.

"Just thought I'de go for a change, or something.."

"That's why you did your lip, too, huh?"

He felt the older teen nod softly against his chest, and he let a soft sigh escape his lips. He was already hating himself for even thinking he should have slept with Naruto. Had he told Gaara where his hands had been? "I touched him this morning.. Did I tell you that? And that I've lost the reason for dumping him, and that sometimes I miss him.. Or that once I wished we were still together?"

"Its okay.. I don't mind." The red head answered, even though he really did care. Every thing Sasuke confessed hurt. Hurt really bad. He hated all this. But he knew it would hurt more if he didn't have Sasuke to be with, so he'd just put up with it until they got it all settled.

-

"Dei? I told him.. and.. we can't do this ever again. Okay?" Gaara informed the blonde from across the room, intent on keeping a distance between them. He knew the physical attraction was definatly there, and he was scared an emotional attraction would develop. "Besides, you have a boyfriend, too.." (1)

-

Maybe it was just the fact that he was away from all the problem causing atmosphere of school that was making Sasuke feel so.. Good mood-ish. But the reason didn't matter.

And whatever that reason was, it was making him take his clothes off to get in a pool with Gaara. Sure, he knew how to swim. His brother had pushed him out of a boat when he was five, and he'd discovered he had amazing swimming skills. But that didn't mean he liked being in the water. Hated it, actually.. He hated getting his hair wet when he wasn't intending on washing it at the moment.

"Get in, Sasuke. You won't melt; I'm sure of it."

"I hate swimming.." Sasuke muttered, mostly to himself, as he carefully lowered his half naked body into the semi-cool water. His dark eyes stayed focused on his lover as the red-head sauntered over to where he was, his pale arms snaking around a much smaller waist once the other boy reached his destination. "You didn't get me in here just to swim around.. I think you're becoming a bit of a pervert." The younger male whispered in his sultry voice, stopping only to bite softly on Gaara's ear lobe.

"I _did_ only have intentions on swimming, but.. I haven't seen you in more than a month." The red-head replied, letting his fingers run carefully through the dark hair. "But I didn't say 'no'.." The soft chuckle in his ear only told him Sasuke was more than happy to comply, and he wasn't at all surprised when he was turned around and pressed into the wall of the pool, his shoulder's barely peeking out of the surface of the water.

For once, Gaara was glad this house was so secluded, miles away from any other house. And neither sibling was home.. so no one could spy should they feel the urge.

Sasuke's lips attached to a particularly sensitive part of Gaara's pale neck, sucking with intentions on marking the skin as his. Because if anybody like that Deidara bastard ever again tried to claim the small body as their own, Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to make them die infinite mortal deaths.

He pulled back, only long enough to view the forming bruise on Gaara's skin, before he ran his thumb over it as if making sure it wouldn't smudge off. "Mine.." The younger teen purred in his lover's ear, before grinding their hips together forcefully. He knew they'd both have bruises if he did it like this, but that was okay.. Just proof that they were each others.

Gaara winced visibly from the pressure against his hips; it hurt, but he'd agreed to it, so there was no way he was telling Sasuke to stop. Though what he could feel more were the lips of his neck and shoulders and the soft fingers on his scalp. He could even feel the water swishing around between his legs, moving inside his shorts and tickling his skin as the younger teen moved against him.

The feeling of the water intensified when Sasuke backed up a little, carefully sliding down the shorts Gaara was wearing and tossing them on the cement. The dark-haired teen carefully pulled the red-head out of the water, sitting him on the edge of the pool before pushing apart his legs. His cool fingers traced over the older teen's length, carefully wrapping around it and massaging.

That was what Sasuke liked, feeling his lover harden in his hand. Just knowing _he_ was making Gaara this way made him feel _so good._ "Lay back and close your eyes.." He wasn't good at his.. he knew it. He choked on Naruto.. and he could see Gaara was bigger than that. But he'd get over it, and do this for the older teen.

Gaara wasn't stupid, he knew what Sasuke was going to do. The pale teen leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the others forehead, slowly leaning back once the contact was broken.

_-flashback-_

_He couldn't help but feel just a little guilty kissing Kiba, with calling Gaara the 'f' word and all. (2) Yet despite that fact, he couldn't move away from the only slightly shorter teen. _

_Could he get in trouble for this? Kiba had only just turned sixteen, and here he was a few weeks away from his twenty-fifth. But again, he couldn't make himself stop. _

_"This is fucking weird.." Kankuro whispered, his words whisping across the younger's lips. The smaller body pressed back against his, and he faintly heard the reply 'why?' whispered back against his chest. _

_"I don't think I've ever.. yaknow.. **cared** about anyone before.. I mean, family and stuff.. but.." _

_"And.." Kiba started, knowing full well what the older male was talking about. He'd only ever touched Naruto, never loved him. ".. you didn't expect the first person you cared about to be.. a boy. The same as you.. did you?" He leaned back a little, looking into the other's eyes. _

_"No.. I've never even **thought** about another guy.. But.. this is okay? Yaknow..?"_

_-end flashback-_

"So?" Sasuke whispered, pressing his face into Gaara's neck, only to cover the hint of blush on his alabaster cheeks. (3) It was a little weird, he could still taste the older teen in his mouth. And he felt oddly.. empty, like someone had taken away the most important thing to him. Like his lungs, or something..

" 'So' what?" Gaara asked, absently pressing his hips into Sasuke's. For some reason, which wasn't to hard to figure out, he was unusually.. for lack of a better word, horny. His arms tighted around his pale younger lover, his fingers gently toying with soft, black hair.

"What do you mean, 'what'? I wanna know how it felt.. You can't just let me do something like that and not tell me how it was.." Sasuke answered, almost sounding offended. Because he almost was, at least Naruto had the sense to tell him it was okay, even though he'd did the worst job in the world and barely had him hard.

"It felt.. weird. Like I was dreaming, or something.. But it was good; I liked it.." The red-head could still feel Sasuke's erection pressing into him, and as uncomfortable as it might have been in that position, Gaara wasn't going to move away. Besides, he hadn't given Sasuke his. "Want me to?" He asked, his hand trailing down through the water to barely brush the skin of his lover's arousal.

"I would ask you to, but someone's watching. They've been watching since a few minutes ago.. when you were still in my mouth."

"Then why didn't you stop?" Gaara asked, blush quickly tainting his face.

"Because.. I didn't want to." Was his short answer, reaching for his shorts on the cement before pulling them on in the water. "Put your shorts on, love. We'll finish in your bed, okay?"

The older teen nodded softly, releasing his hold on Sasuke and doing as he was told. He wondered who could possibly have been watching when nobody was home.. But he quit worrying as they both climbed out of the pool, wrapping towels around themselves as they entered the house.

Instantly, Gaara knew who was watching them. It had to be either Kankuro or that boy with him. The red-head was shivering, his teeth chattering, and was so focused on getting warm that he didn't care who Kankuro was with, or the fact that they had just been kissing before they came in.

But Gaara still didn't care that they were watching, he was just glad that Sasuke was pulling him along to his bed, carefully laying on top of him once they got there.

"You're cold.." Sasuke whispered, a simple statement as he covered their bodies with the big blanket. "And wet.." He continued, rising up on his knees as he carefully tugged down Gaara's shorts. Pulling off wet shorts was a lot harder that pulling off dry shorts, and these shorts were sticking to the pale, skinny, scarred up thighs.

Removing his own shorts was a lot harder, trying to sit back and pull them off his ankles without completly uncovering their bodies. But that wasn't going to happen, and Gaara was blushing when he realized his body was completly exposed for anyone to see if they were to walk in. Good thing the door was locked..

Once they were both complelty naked, Sasuke sat between Gaara's knees, eyes scanning over the other's body. "I like this.."

"I know.." The red-head resisted the urge to cover himself, only for a moment though, before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't cover yourself.." Sasuke whispered, pulling the other's arms away. "Don't hide from me.." He continued, as he layed himself back down on Gaara's body, propping himself up on his elbows, starring into the blue-green eyes.

The intensity of the stare was making Gaara shiver, and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and hiding his face in his neck.

"Why are you hiding?" Sasuke whispered, gently pushing the other back against the pillow. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No.. just.. shy."

"How do I make you shy?" He asked, the older teen had always been comfortable naked with him.. Did Naruto make a difference in this? Or that Deidara guy?

"I don't think its you.. Deidara looked at me that night.. like this.. "

Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing and climbing from the bed. "Whatever.." He mumbled, reaching for his shorts on the floor. As he was slipping them back on, he heard Gaara sitting up in the bed.

"You.. You cheated, too.. So, why am I getting the cold shoulder?" The red-head asked, pulling his own shorts back on.

"You did more than me.. You _slept _with him." Sasuke spat, his words intent on hurting.

"I was _drunk_, you did all your's intentionally."

"You were _drunk_ with Naruto, too.. Maybe you just _said_ you were raped.." Sasuke realized what he'd just said, and turned around, his heart clenching at the visible pain he'd just caused. "I.. I didn't mean that.."

"Yeah. You did, you meant it.. But I didn't just say he did it.."

"No.. I didn't mean it, and you didn't just say it.." The pale teen stated on his knees as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist. "I know he hurt you.."

"He did, Sasuke.. I'm not a whore, I swear.."

For both of them, the mood was slightly dampened. Sasuke no longer had his raging hormones, not being able to wait till he got the sex, but was now kind of.. solemn. And tired feeling. He hurt Gaara, and that hurt himself. He had a small idea that the red-head might try and hurt himself, too, because of what he'd said. And since he really did care about Gaara, he had to make sure the older male wasn't in pain. Even though he'd probably just hurt him more than anyone in his whole life.

-

Itachi listened boredly as Deidara chatted away next to him, his lack of care for the situation obvious to anyone except the blonde.

"... was talking about how he got into a fight with someone, yaknow. And I told him maybe he should just not worry about it.. But he was like.."

"I don't care, Dei.." Itachi interrupted, absently taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee in front of him. "I don't care.."

"Itachi-kun? Are you in a bad mood? You normally listen to me, yeah?"

"Shut.. up..."

Deidara visibly shrunk back into the sofa, furrowing his brows into a glare at the television, even though his anger was directed towards Itachi. "Your such an asshole, sometimes, yeah.."

-

Both males just sat there on the bed, staring off into opposite corners, every now and then chancing a glance at the other teen. The silence was secretly getting to both of them, but neither said a word about it, for fear of actually starting what they came here to do.

Shikamaru lazily scratched at the back of his head, clearing his throat to express his uncomfortableness. His hand dropped back into his lap in its previous position, absently letting his body lay back on the bed. Only he forgot he was sitting on the edge and ending up toppling off the mattress and landing on his and Neji's shoes.

"Ow.." He grumbled, his lack of pride forcing him to keep laying the way he was, with his neck bent at an almost painful angle, and feet still up on the Hyuuga's bed.

Neji peeked over the end of his bed, and had he been the type of person to laugh at one's misfortunes, he would have laughed like that kind of person, but he wasn't so he just offered his hand to the brunette on the floor. "Um... You alright?" He asked, as the younger teen pulled himself up with the help of the pale hand.

"That didn't feel good.." Shikamaru answered, making sure to sit further up on the mattress. However, that forced him to sit closer to Neji, and this date was already awkward enough.

"Probably not.." Neji replied, resisting the urge to scoot back a little when the other's knees touched his own. It was kind of weird, contact with the other. Especially unusual, because he'd had no contact with other people since what Naruto had done. He relaxed a little, and the soft contact caused comfort for him. "Do you wanna go eat? Or go to the mall, or something? Instead of just sitting here?"

Shikamaru shrugged impassivly, he _was_ kind of hungry, and he did need to get some new pants. At least he didn't have to worry about getting home at a certain time to get up for school the next morning.

"Yeah.. Let's go.." Shika stated, making sure he didn't fall off the bed as he climbed from it.

-

Sai: hey..

kitsune: something wrong?

Sai: kinda

kitsune: wanna talk about it?

Sai: If you'll come over

kitsune: My cars outa gas, I don't even have enough to make it to the nearest gas station

Sai: Fine, I'll go over there, then

kitsune: Sure.. are you gonna leave now?

Sai: I guess..

-

Sai didn't even knock on Naruto's apartment door, just walked right in, as if it was socially acceptable to randomly barge into friends apartments. Even if it wasn't really your friend, and that you should be living with that person anyway..

Even though the blonde was on the couch watching television, Sai just crawled into his bed, tucking himself under the covers after kicking off his shoes. "Come lay down with me." He called, his voice muffled from blankets and pillows. He heard the t.v turn off, and a few seconds later, he felt Naruto crawl in next to him, draping an arm over his back.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember that picture I was painting? The one with all the ribbons tied around that guy.. Well, apparently the air was too humid, and the paint didn't stick to the canvas.. The colors all ran together and really look bad now.." Sai got depressed when things he worked that hard on messed up, and couldn't be fixed.

"I'm sorry.." Naruto whispered, pulling the other's body closer to him. "You wanna stay here for a few days?" He asked, his eyes falling shut from the warmth of the bed and the body pressed against him.

"Yeah, I think so.." He answered, scooting down in the bed so he could press his face into Naruto's chest.

-(4)

Deidara picked furiously at the black polish on his nails, still visibly upset that Itachi was such an asshole to him.

"Come on, Deidara.." The raven-haired male commanded, standing from the couch and heading towards the bedroom.

"Why should I?" The blonde questioned, sending a quirked and irritated brow in Itachi's direction.

"Because if you don't, you'll miss out on what you know I can do."

And Deidara knew pretty well exactly what it was Itachi could do, which was something he enjoyed very much. The blonde climbed over the back of the couch, following his dark haired lover to their bedroom. "And we'll do it, yeah?"

He assumed that was a yes, since Itachi was pulling off the blank tank he'd been wearing, his pale abs nearly glistening in the moonlight shining through the window. Deidara couldn't help himself, he climbed on top of the mattress, his hands moving to take off his own shirt.

"Let _me,_ Dei-kun.." Itachi commanded in a voice so seductive, the blonde male shivered, and willingly lay himself back against the bed.

The mattress next to his legs dipped softly as Itachi crawled forward, stopping once his shoulders were even with the blonde's hips. His pale hands pushed the edge of Deidara's shirt upwards, up to his chest, as he pressed his lips to the soft skin. He let his tounge dip into the blonde's navel, his fingers slipping into the waist band of the other's pants.

He continued his crawl to the top of the bed, waisting no time in pressing his lips against the blonde's. Itachi's hand moved from Deidara's pants, pushing his shirt past his shoulders. He broke the kiss only long enough to pull the cloth over the blonde's head.

Deidara could feel himself hardening just from the feel of Itachi's hands on him, his lips on his, and his dark eyes staring into his own light ones. The blonde, feeling slightly bold, pulled Itachi's hips against his, grinding his own upwards in a desperate movement to earn himself a bit of warm friction.

The raven haired man let a smirk play across his lips, his mouth moving to Deidara's neck to suck hungrily on the smooth skin. He bit down roughly into the junction between the blonde's neck and shoulders, propping himself up on his knees. The pale man ran his tounge over the small wounds on the other's neck. He moved his hands down to unbutton Deidara's black pants, breaking contact to sit up and look down at the blonde's body.

"Take them off, Deidara." He commanded, the words simple yet impossibly hard for Deidara to follow.

-

"Why are you so nervous about visiting your brother?" Gaara asked quietly, laying over in the car to rest his head on Sasuke's lap.

"Because.. I haven't seen him since I was eight when he moved away with my dad.." The pale teen answered, one hand on the red-head's shoulder.

"Why did he move?"

The Uchiha sighed loudly, he hated talking about this kind of thing. It always made him depressed. "My parents split because of him.. My dad wanted him to go to some private academy for high school, but Mom wanted to keep him there to watch over me when they were at work.. Me and Itachi started fighting, and he beat the shit out of me when I seven.. One day I got up, and they were both leaving.."

"I'm sorry.." Gaara whispered, kissing his lover's thighs through his jeans.

"I'm not.. I got tired of listening to my parents scream at each other, and I got tired of Itachi always ignoring me to hang out with his friends.." Sasuke paused as they made a turn. "He kept coming home on drugs and stuff, it was obvious.. I could tell, and I was just six or seven. They never noticed.. Quit noticing me after a while, and then Mom sent me to a private school so she wouldn't have to raise me.."

"Are you worried you and Itachi will get into a fight again?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not really.. I'm over all that shit, and if he's not, then I'm leaving.."

-

HOLY SNAPS!!! I can't believe I finally finished it!!

Woot for me, woot for me

Love you guys!!

(1) this be a BIG time skip.. sorry sorry.. -gives you a summary of what happened in the time skip part..- gaara drops out and waits for a while to go where ever Sasuke goes cuz he keeps wanting to touch dei-kun. nothing really important, lol

(2) The 'f' word is fag

(3) I skipped teh blowjob scene because I suck at those... no pun intended.. lol

(4) I think its time for some citrus-y smut, ne?


	13. Thanks for the Memories

Mmkay, guys.. so, I dun know what my fangirls deal is, but she's getting kinda blushy again.. so anyway, this is teh new chappie, hope you guys enjoy my hard work and hours

and don't dare make fun of me for having a sleepy Gaara, in case you guys didn't know, he gets his demon taken out in teh manga, so.. he can sleep all he wants now

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter 13: Thanks for the memories**

"You said your brother was coming over, yeah?" Deidara asked idly as he painted his nails. He'd picked a dark blue shade this time, instead of the normal black. His nails were always black, and the color was starting to bore him.

"He'll be here soon enough, Dei.." Itachi answered, turning on the television and scanning through the channels. Nothing was ever on this early in the morning, and in all honesty, he'd rather be asleep instead of sitting with his blonde lover. "Your polish smells bad.. Go open a window.."

-

The buzzing alarm clock rang out through the room, causing Shikamaru to jump. He couldn't figure out why the hell an alarm was going off, since he didn't own one, until he remembered he wasn't at his house.

Had he stayed over at Neji's all night? He thought he'd intended on just taking a nap with the pale Hyuuga. Must've slept through the whole night.. Strange, since the brunette couldn't get comfortable in another's bed, especially if they were still in it.

Neji reached over and pressed the dismiss button, sitting up in his bed. His white eyes looked over at Shikamaru, noting the tired expression on his face. "Sorry.. I forgot you like to sleep late.." He explained quietly. The Hyuuga wasn't one to sleep in, and he hated laying in bed with nothing to do. Obviously, he wasn't one to just waste time. He didn't care if others wasted time, he just preferred to have something to do with it.

He slid out from his bed, rubbing his palms into his eyes and heading into the small bathroom attached to his bedroom. He slid off the pants and boxers he was wearing before turning on the water in the shower, stepping in only when the pale teen was sure the water was warm enough.

-

Sasuke was suprised Gaara hadn't slept the _whole_ ride there, and just five of the eight and a half hour drive. And those five hours just happened to be the last five, so Sasuke had absolutly no company on the worst part of the drive.

"Gaara.. Wake up." He stated as he pulled into the drive way of Itachi's house. He'd be damned if he were walking into that house by himself, especially if he knew Itachi and his 'roommate' were in there. Sighing loudly to himself, Sasuke opened the car door, walking around to the passenger side before opening that door, too.

He pulled Gaara out of the seat, wrapping the pale arms around his neck and putting his legs around his waist. The younger teen felt the red-head squeeze him softly with his legs, suggesting that he'd just woken up and had no intentions on staying that way. Meaning he was already on his way back to sleep, and wouldn't wake for a few hours.

Pushing the door closed with his foot, Sasuke made his way to the front door, pressing the door bell with his elbow. Seconds later, a blonde male opened the door, a look of slight irritation on his face.

"Itachi-kun.. Sibling-chan is here." He called into the house, leaving the door open and dissappearing into the room he'd just come from.

Sasuke took the liberty of entering the house on his own, since it was his brother, and in all honesty, he didn't give a fuck if he'd been asked in or not.

The Uchiha looked over to his right, noticing Itachi sitting on the couch, boredly flipping through the channels. "An-.." He started, the familiar nickname trying to come from his mouth in habit. "Itachi.."

"Hm?" The elder Uchiha answered, turning to view his brother.

"Do you have some where I can lay him? He's not gonna wake up for a while.."

"The guest room is down that hall.. It's all yours." Itachi pointed idly in the direction of the room, finally stopping on a channel that looked slightly interesting.

Sasuke carried his pale lover to the free room, tucking him tightly underneath the blankets. The red-head opened his eyes slightly, blinking a few times before closing them again and turning over on his side.

The younger teen sighed, leaving the room and heading back down the hallway. Deidara was standing by the door, as if he'd been listening to see if they were doing anything. "Stay out of there.. And don't you _dare_.. put your hands on him.." He paused, glaring at the blonde with an icy threat. "Ever."

Having thought his point was made, Sasuke walked down the hallway, making sure Deidara was following him, and not touching Gaara.

-

(flashback)

_Sasuke's hands roamed over soft skin, the snow falling outside of the window only motivating him to get even more sexual with the body underneath him. His hips pressed down roughly, friction stirring against his bare skin. He heard a whimper from the other as he pushed apart the soft legs. "Its okay.." He whispered. "It's okay, Naruto.."_

_The pale teen pulled the blonde's knees up, pushing himself inside of Naruto's body slowly. He knew the small amount of lotion wasn't enough to keep it from being painful, but it was just enough to keep from causing damage, and they were both okay with that. _

_"He'll find out, Sasuke.. He'll find out.." Naruto whispered into the other's neck, wrapping his arms around the pale shoulders for any inch of comfort he could steal._

_"Let me worry about that, okay?"_

_The blonde nodded, falling back against the pillow to relax. He clinched his eyes shut, arching his back up when he felt the older teen start to move inside him, biting his lip to keep from making noise. It felt good to finally be Sasuke's again, since the raven-haired teen was the only person he'd ever really love, and he was okay with another person having him, as long as he got to be with the Uchiha. _

_Sasuke let his lips press against Naruto's neck, careful not to suck and leave a bruise, since the blonde's lover would notice. _

(flashback)

-

The pale Uchiha lay in the sun in the back yard, under a blanket to keep from getting cold, and on top of a blanket to stay out of the snow. He was about to fall into a deep sleep, and lose all knowledge of the world, when a ball of snow hit him in the side of the face.

"Fucking hell, Itachi.." Sasuke whispered, pushing up on his elbows. He looked towards his brother, expecting to see some stupid death glare, instead finding a slightly amused smirk.

"Move over." The elder teen commanded, kneeling onto the blanket when his brother moved over. He pulled the blanket over himself, turning onto his side so he was facing Sasuke and closed his eyes, intent on sleeping out there, too.

"What are you doing?" The younger asked, moving further aside to keep apart from Itachi.

"Coming to talk with you.." Itachi replied, letting his eyes close. "So he's the one Deidara slept with?" He questioned, finding it odd that his brother's lover, and his own had met and both had cheated. "Dei-kun told me once he loved Gaara, and that Gaara loved him, and I punched him for it.."

"Why?"

"I didn't want him hurting my Otouto."

Sasuke's eyes iced over, his heart beat seemingly stopping for a few seconds. Itachi hadn't called him that since they were little, tiny, when he was four or five. Back when it was still 'Aniki this, Aniki that..' and his brother was the most important thing to him, when poking him in the forehead drove him crazy since he couldn't reach Itachi's to return the gesture. Before Itachi and him started fighting, before Aniki had moved away, before Mom and Dad had died. Before.. Before...

"How the fuck could you say that to me, Itachi?" He spat, quickly pushing himself up onto his feet. "I hate you, I fucking hate you.." The younger Uchiha stormed back into the house, slamming the back door in his anger. He ran into the bathroom he'd found earlier, slamming that door and locking it. He turned on the bath tub faucet and let himself sink to the floor, not stopping himself from hiccuping through his tears. Itachi used to be _everything_ to him, his _best friend_. And he'd loved him, _so much_. But.. It was his fault Mom and Dad divorced, and his fault they were arguing, and his fault that they argued in the car, distracting themselves from the road and died.. They died, and it was all Itachi's fault. Otouto?

Bastard..

How could he? How _could_ he?

Sasuke turned around to face the tub, rinsing his face off with the warm water. He grabbed a towel from near by, drying his skin before turning off the tub and leaving the bathroom. He headed into the room where Gaara was still sleeping, curling up under the blankets next to him before letting himself drift off to a nap.

"Oi.. What did you do to him, Itachi? Whatever it was, it made him like.. super mad, un.." Deidara asked, as the elder Uchiha re-entered the house.

"It's none of your business, Deidara.."

-

Green eyes fluttered open as thunder shattered the silence in the room, a comfortable weight resting on Gaara's stomach. He looked down, seeing black hair and a pale face, noting how calmly Sasuke was breathing. The red-head let his fingers toy with the ends of the Uchiha's hair, wondering what had caused him to get so tired. It had been around ten in the morning when they'de arrived, and it was only four, now, in the afternoon he could tell, since it wasn't dark enough to be night-time yet. Sasuke usually stayed up till ten or eleven at night..

Another crash of thunder rang out, causing the pale Uchiha to wake, the sudden noise having startled him. The younger teen glanced over at the clock, 4:06 glaring at him with bright red letters. _'Otouto'.._

A knock came from the other side of the door, before opening without waiting for answer. "Gaara-kun, Sasu-kun, we're going out for dinner if you wanna come, un.."

The red head groaned at the voice of the intruder, turning his face into the pillow and trying to go back to sleep.

-

Sasuke sat in the car next to Itachi, staring towards the house as they pulled from the driveway. Deidara had decided not to go with them, and Gaara was still tired from the drive.. which he slept through. The pale teen had his suspicions, as did his brother, that the two wouldn't be alone the whole time, and when they got together, they sure as hell wouldn't watch television.

But the younger Uchiha ignored his thoughts, set on enjoying dinner with his brother.

-

The bustle of the crowed resturant was enough to keep Sasuke's mind off his lover, so he could eat without worry. Or at least, it had been, until Itachi brought the skinny red-head up.

"Why do you think he did it?" The elder Uchiha asked, pausing to take a sip of his soda. "Slept with him, I mean.." Itachi finished, setting his glass down.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know.. Gaara was drunk, and Deidara wasn't.. And it's not hard to convince Gaara to do things if he's not sober.." The pale teen shrugged, looking down at his plate. "What about you? Why did Deidara do it?" He asked in return, moving his gaze back up to his brother.

"Because he's a manipulative bastard, and I don't want to have sex with him since neither of us care about each other." Came the reply, said as if it were everyday conversation.

"Then why do you live together?"

"To split payments on the house, and.." He paused, as if contemplating what to say next. "And.. don't tell him I said it, or else he'll think I like him.. But if he wearn't there with me, it would be too quiet.. He's better at it than me, though."

"Better at what?"

"Lying.. Pretending to care.." Itachi sighed loudly, taking another sip from his drink. "Are you finished eating? They're probably up to something.."

Sasuke nodded, and they both stood, heading to the front to pay for their dinner.

-

The blindfold over his eyes blocked him from seeing anything, and the bindings around his wrists kept him from preventing things he didn't want done. This wasn't his idea, and Gaara had expressed his disapproval several times, only earning himself a busted lip. So he kept his mouth shut.

The red-head heard a car door shut outside, and relief washed over him. Sasuke would be in the house any second, and would help him..

-

The lights in the house were off, and it was silent, save for a sobbing sound coming from the bedroom. Of course, out of curiosity, Sasuke headed that way, while Itachi went in the bathroom to shower.

_"Please.." Gaara whispered, wondering frantically where Sasuke was.._

_"Shh.."_

Sasuke could hear what sounded like a whisper from the other side of the door, and his heart sank. How could Gaara keep doing this to him? Just as he was about to push the door open, he heard the red-head groan 'stop', and his heart sank lower. What was Deidara making him do?

He turned the doorknob, and pushed it open finding the blonde male seated on top of Gaara, painted nails scraping down a pale chest. Tear streaks came from under a blindfold, and a small trail of blood ran from the red-head's lip.

The Uchiha's lip quivered in anger, and his fists balled by his side. "Get off of him.." He demanded through clinched teeth, rage swelling up inside his stomach.

Deidara turned and quirked a brow at his lover's younger brother, climbing of the bed as he was told. "Not my fault you can't keep him satisfied, un.." The blonde commented as he started to walk past Sasuke.

The raven-haired teen grabbed the other buy the shoulder, jerking him to the side and slamming his fist into his face, all in one smooth motion. "What the _hell_ motivated you to touch him? I _told_ you to _never _put your fucking hands on him!" Sasuke yelled, his knuckles already aching from the blow to the blonde's jaw.

Itachi had heard the screaming from the bathroom as he was about to undress. He paused, wondering what Deidara had done this time. Well, he knew, but he still wondered. The elder Uchiha exited the bathroom, heading down the hall. He could see his brother holding Deidara by the neck of his shirt as he reached the bedroom door. Gaara's shivering body was still tied to the bed behind them, and Itachi's irritation with his lover rose again. "I've got him, Sasuke.." He stated, pulling Dei by the arm out of the room and into their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke pushed closed the guest room door and made his way to Gaara. "I'm sorry this happened.." He whispered as he pulled off the blindfold and tugged off the wrist bindings.

-

"You're moving out.. I'm not dealing with you anymore." Itachi stated, pulling out a duffle bag from the closet. "You have till tommorow afternoon to get all your stuff out and leave.." He finished, as he tossed the other the bag.

"Why?" Deidara asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"_Why?_" Itachi repeated the question, sighing loudly. "You tried to rape my brother's boyfriend..! And you're asking _why_ I'm kicking you out?" The raven sighed again, turning to the closet to pull out Deidara's clothes. "You're pretty sick for that.. I hate you being around all the time anyway.." He dropped the clothing at the blonde's feet, and turned to leave. "Get all your stuff out of here.."

He walked into the kitchen to find Sasuke and Gaara sitting at the table, a blanket wrapped around the red-head and cups of steaming liquid in front of them. "Deidara will be gone tommorow, if you two are even still gonna stay after that.." He explained as he sat down next to them.

"We're still gonna stay a few more days.. At least until Christmas.." Sasuke answered, sipping cautiously on his coffee as he glanced over to check on Gaara. His gaze was fixed on the table, and he showed no emotions. His eyes were blank, as was his expression.

A few minutes of silence passed, not a single sound coming from the three of them save for the occasional sigh from Itachi and Sasuke. The quiet was, however, interrupted by loud noises coming from the room Deidara was still in. It sounded as if he was jerking out drawers, searching from something.

Itachi shook his head and stood up, walking back into his room. The blonde had pulled all the drawers out of the dresser and was sitting on the bed, the gun the raven had purchased a long time ago laying in his lap.

Deidara looked up at Itachi, tears streaming down his face, and picked up the gun. His thoughts were only on dying, and how much Itachi hated him, and how much Gaara and Sasuke hated him, and how no one would ever love him..

"Don't be stupid, moron.." The Uchiha muttered, knowing the other wasn't as stupid as he was suggesting he was. He just wanted to be felt sorry for, and get to stay, but Itachi wouldn't have it.

The blonde pressed the gun to his temple, and blinked slowly. "Click.. Click.. Bang.." He whispered, before placing his finger over the trigger. He let his mind go blank, so he wouldn't have second thoughts, and hoped the other wouldn't try to save him.

Itachi stepped forward, reaching for the gun from his lover, and just before his hand touched Deidara's, the blonde pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over the Uchiha's hand, drops of the red liquid even reaching his face. Itachi froze and stood there, his eyes widening and his heart rate speeding up in his chest.

-

Itachi couldn't watch them lower the casket into the ground, the red flowers slidding off in the grave as the coffin shook. Even though his lover was dead, he didn't regret his choice to kick him out. Deidara had hurt the only family he had left, and he couldn't just let that happen.

"Goodbye, Dei-kun.." He whispered, and one tear slipped out of the corner of his eye, the only tear he'd shed since the other had killed himself.

Itachi walked towards his car, making the drive back to his new apartment in silence. He'd waved goodbye to his brother as he'd left the cemetary, watching Gaara and Sasuke get into their car to drive the nearly nine hour trip back home.

-

(Did you guys like it?!!! I hope so!!!!!!!!!)


	14. Watch you as you go

(thanks for reviewing guys, the reviews are coming less and less, but leaking through.. I've been kinda out of FF for a while, my uncle died, and I've been busy.. Sorry sorry.. btw, I kinda changed a little bit of the Naruto history, so don't get pissed

**It hurts more than you think: Chapter 14: Watch you as you go**

A knock on the door woke Sasuke from his sleep, and he carefully removed Gaara's body from across his chest to see who it was. He didn't care, either, that all he was wearing were a pair of black sweat pants. He pulled open his door, seeing Iruka standing there, a not so pleased look on his face.

"Sasuke.." The brown-haired man started, his voice catching a little. "I have bad news I need to share with you.." He finished, clearing his throat in a sad manner.

"Um..Alright.." The pale teen answered, pulling the door open and turning on the light. "Come in, I guess.." He moved over to the bed, shaking Gaara awake. "Hey, wake up.. Iruka's here.."

The red-head rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed with a yawn.

Iruka pulled a chair up towards the corner of the bed, sitting down as Sasuke sat on the plush mattress. "The news isn't great.. The only reason I was called was because they couldn't get your number.. They knew I worked at the school you went to so they called me to get your number. I told them I'de like to tell you, because I'de worked with you.."

"Tell me what?" The Uchiha asked, worry surfacing within him. Calling meant bad things, and sending Iruka meant worse. He just knew something was wrong, and that it would affect him greatly.

"There was an accident.. Itachi was driving home after work. It was raining and the car in the opposite lane lost control, slamming into his car. The other guy is perfectly fine, but Itachi isn't. He busted his skull against the window and his chest and rib cage were crushed against the steering wheel. He passed on the way to the hospital."

Sasuke's brain quit functioning properly. The words he'd just heard were jumbled up, forming sentances that didn't make sense. His bottom lip was quivering, and apparently he hadn't realized he was crying in front of people he normally didn't let see him cry. His throat was burning with the urge to scream about how unfair that was. Him and his brother had _just_ made up, and were brothers again, and barely a month later, Aniki was dead.. How?

The pale teen choked on a breath, and that was when Iruka decided to leave. He handed Gaara a piece of paper with a number on it. "Call this tommorow to make funeral arrangements and such. Good night." The man turned and left the room, his heart low in his chest.

-

"I just want you to be there with me.." Sasuke explained over the phone, his voice sore from lack of sleep.

"I will, Sasuke.. I promise, I'll be there for you." Naruto answered, his soul cracked a little bit for his ex-lover. The blonde couldn't believe that Itachi had died.. He'd met him a few times going over with Sasuke, and it was kinda of hard to know that he'd died in such a horrible way..

-

Sasuke sighed. It had been more than eight years since he'd been here. He didn't like it here, since it was so depressing, and he hated looking at so many head-stones, all of them engraved with the name Uchiha. His family was so large when it started, that the very first Uchiha's hundreds of years ago created their own grave yard. The Uchiha's were, along with the Hyuuga's and the Nara's, one of Japan's more important clans. The three clans were the largest, and contributed greatly to the early japanese society. The Hyuuga and Nara were both located with in closly neighboring city's, while the Uchiha were further away. The Hyuuga's were in Osaka, Nara in Kyoto, and the Uchiha were on the other side of the mountains, in Yokohama.

The extremely light eyed Hyuuga clan was known for its pristine environment, social exclusion, and incestuous marriages. The leaders made sure that if a person wasn't marrying a close cousin, then they weren't marrying at all. They were a secretive clan, with strict laws along with the laws of the society they lived in. However, it was known that they looked down on the outside, and wearn't worried about society laws. The Hyuuga compound was sectioned off from life by a wall taller than all the houses that had been built up after an invasion from neighbors. The only damage that had been done was a broken window, but the man that did it lost his life, thus forcing on the de-assimilation of the town and the clan. They built up several shops and such in their new 'town', and closed all communications with Osaka. The one door to the outside world was only opened for the shop owners to go in and out with new stock.

Since then, though, the wall had been torn down, and the laws were cast out by newer clan leaders after several younger males were tortured nearly to death for sexual relationships outside of the clan. The newer generations were still as pride-ful, but yet different from the early Hyuuga's.

The Nara's were known for their deer farm, which were sold to butchers and used as the primary source of food for Kyoto. Also, they discovered many medical advancements, and saved many lives with their herbal remedies. Really, the Nara clan was just very contributal, not controversial, or anything. Sure, they had their own clan laws and everything, like every clan, but nothing to serious. They were a.. impassive group of people.

And still, even now, they still provide medicines to doctor's, and still have their deer farm.

The Uchiha clan was the most remembered for the mass murder that had occured the generation before Sasuke's. One of the males, he was about seventeen at the time, went crazy and cut his parents throats in their sleep. He moved through most of the other homes, killing each occupant while they slept. The only ones left alive were the elderly, who soon died anyway, and a few children.

Sasuke's dad had been one of those children, and had married outside of the clan once he grew. And now that both his parents had died, and so had the few children who had survived, the pale teen was the only one left. He kind of felt guilty that he'd chosen to not have a wife and have kids, officially ending his clan forever. He'd expected Itachi to get married when he was younger, but now, Itachi wasn't alive anymore, and it had ended up that he wasn't going to have kids either.

Sasuke set a flower on his parents graves, and then set one on Itachi's. The dirt was still fresh, and grass hadn't grown over yet very much. And then, the pale teen sat down between his mom's headstone, and his brother's, breathing deeply, and meditating on everything that had ever happened in his life.

Suddenly, he was glad he hadn't died that time just before him and Naruto had broken up. Though, he knew the outcome of life if he had. Him and Gaara wouldn't have ever got together, the red-head probably would have resorted to suicide after a while, they never would have gone to Itachi's, Deidara wouldn't have touched him, wouldn't have killed himself, and then Itachi wouldn't have died, because he would have still stayed home all day while Deidara worked. Either way, two souls would have been lost, and people would be hurt. But at least he got to make up with Itachi, and be friends with him for those two short weeks.

With a sad sigh, Sasuke let his hand run over the fresh ground, letting the dirt sift through his fingers. He picked up a little of the sand, sprinkling a little bit over his parent's graves. Sighing again, he pushed himself up from the ground, heading back over to his car. He opened the door and slid down into the driver's seat, looking over at Gaara. "How long was I out there?" He asked, sniffing, and ignoring his cracked voice. The pale teen could tell he was going to get sick, only because of how cold it was out there, and all he was wearing was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Almost two hours.." The red-head answered, pulling his seat belt back on. "Are you okay?" He asked, reaching over and pulling Sasuke's hand in his own.

"Not right now, but I'll get there." He answered, squeezing his lover's thumb reassuringly. The pale teen allowed the other to lean over and press a kiss to his cheek, before he started the car and exited the grave yard. Very mechanically, he drove his way to the small apartment he and Gaara owned, not far from the university they were enrolled in.

-

_'Gone to get away for a while, Gaara.. I just need some time to think. Be back tommorow night. Love you..' _ Sasuke scrawled on a piece of paper, before setting it on the pillow next to Gaara's sleeping body. Naruto had called him the night before and said something about emotionally comforting each other.

And he was more than needing it. The blonde was his escape, his get-away, when he was down, and lately, he'd been thinking more and more of his ex-lover.

-

Sasuke's phone was ringing.. It was two early to answer.. But it had been going off for some time.

"Hello?"

"Hey.." Came Naruto's familiar voice, broken. It was obvious he'd been crying.

"What's wrong.."

"Sai died.. He flipped his car and died.."

There were a few moments of silence on the line, before Sasuke heard Naruto sigh loudly. "I'm sorry.." He offered, not knowing really how to console the boy over the phone.

"Yeah.. me too.." He paused.. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I really love you, okay? And I don't want you to cry over me when I die..." The blonde quickly hung up his phone, not wanting Sasuke to talk him out of his plans. He dropped his cell on the floor, slipping the rope around his neck. Just as he stepped off the desk he was standing on, he could hear Sasuke's familiar ringer I.D.. The one song from the show called friends, that went 'I'll be there for you..' And the sound of the song was the last thing he heard, before everything went black, and he felt his heart beat stop completly.

-

Sasuke had left him.. He said something about not wanting another lost loved-one, so he'd just quit loving.. Gaara sat in his bed, crying harder than ever before. Two years of his life had been spent with him, he'd gone through some of the worst things, and Sasuke had helped him though it all.. He quit thinking about it, and slashed the blade numbly across his arm several times, before moving to his own throat and sliding it deeply across. He coughed, and felt blood running down his shirt.

-

He dropped the bottle of alcohol, listening to the satisfiying crunch of glass. What was it worth, anyway? He had no one left.. Sasuke closed his eyes, and leaned forward, the wind rushing through his hair and he fell of the fourteen story dorm building. He didn't feel the ground.

-

Sasuke sat up gasping in his bed. He'd had the worst nightmare ever.. "N-... Naruto?" He whispered, shaking his blonde lover awake.

"Nuu... What do you want, Sasu?" The tan teen asked, turning towards him.

"I.. I had a dream.. We had got in a fight, and I tried to kill myself.. and I had to move into this Gaara kid's dorm, and.. then I dreamt that Itachi and some blonde guy died, and.. so did some new guy you met, and you, and then.. that Gaara kid, and then I jumped off a roof.." His heart was still beating hard, god, he had thought for a minute he really was going to die..

"Yeah? Well go back to sleep.. We have Kakashi's class in an hour.."

And Sasuke layed back down, resting his head against Naruto's chest. "I love you, Naruto.. I really do.. I know we never say it, but.. I do."

-

**End... omg, did you like the ending? a twist? Lol, sorry, but none of the entire fic ever happened... 3 3 love you guys, thanks for reading..**


End file.
